Dragon Obsession
by DarkCalamity
Summary: Since the Grand Magic Games Sting couldn't stop thinking about Natsu anymore. In order to understand his feelings Sting and Natsu spend a passionate night together - but will this night really help him or will it make things even more complicated between them? Read to find out ;) Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy - don't like don't read! StiNa Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! :)

First of all, thank you SO much for so many favorites and your reviews for my last story! I really didn't expect to get this much feedback for a newbie on this site T_T

That's why I'm back now with this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did there would be waaay more sexy fun in there. :D

* * *

It was a cold night. The wind was blowing strongly through the trees, breaking the silence of the empty street with the rustling of their leaves. Mid-October has hit the town, nature's colors started to change and the temperatures dropped with each following day.

Sting shivered as the chilling night wind hit his body. He realized that it was time to change his set of clothes again. Walking around with a bared stomach wouldn't be good for his health. Sting sighed and pulled his blue vest further around his body. He was starting to get cold but his feet didn't stop carrying him through Magnolia's streets. The moon lit the town and bathed it in a dreamy blue light. Sting wasn't a big fan of the night. He preferred to feel the sunshine on his skin but nighttime was his only chance to walk around town as of lately.

The Grand Magic Games were over and everyone went back to their daily routine. Sting was officially announced as Sabertooth's next Guild Master and started to get used to his new work. He quickly missed his old life of going on missions whenever he felt the urge to and relaxing with Lector and Rogue in his free time. Now he had to constantly care about his guild and all of its members, keeping an eye on their finances and everything else. He got help from his friends of course, showing him how to handle some things and helping him out when the paperwork was piling up too much. Especially Rogue and Yukino did a lot of things so that the White Dragon was still able to go on some minor missions to fight the boredom. But no matter how much he loved his guild; there was something that kept bothering Sting. Or rather, _someone. _A person he couldn't stop thinking about.

Natsu Dragneel.

The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail has always played a big role in Sting's life but since the Grand Magic Games he became even more significant to Sting. All the events had changed something inside the blond mage and made him happier and more open-minded than before. But he also became even more attached to the fire mage. The departure from Crocus had been hard for the White Dragon especially after the lively ball at the end of the Games. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop looking at Natsu, stared at him from a distance and occasionally tried to drink something with him. Sting thought that he acted like this because he wanted to be friends with his childhood idol, to learn more personal stuff about him and eventually form an alliance with the Fairy Tail guild. But as time passed Sting realized that there was something else that kept drawing him towards the Fire Dragon.

It was the tenth night in a row that Sting's feet had carried him to Sabertooth's neighboring town Magnolia. At first it happened only once in a while, when his desire for Natsu was bigger than normally. When the last paper on his desk was signed he stood up from his chair, said goodbye to everyone and told Rogue and Lector that he would be back home a bit later. His little exceed always offered to walk with him but Sting wanted to be alone on his night strolls. He couldn't even explain to himself why he wanted to see Natsu so badly so he didn't want to tell his friends yet. Not until he figured out an answer for himself.

What happened only once every two weeks became more frequent for him. Sting was really starting to be confused with everything. He didn't even need to look at the street signs anymore because his feet carried him to Fairy Tail's headquarters automatically. Mostly he just stood in front of the building and listened to the cheerful laughter coming from inside. He tried to make out Natsu's voice and once he heard him he could go back home again with a smile on his face. Only sometimes he dared to peek inside through a window and searched for the pink hair of the Dragon Slayer. Sting never knew what drove him to do these things. He just stood there, looked at the grinning fire mage and calmed down inside. After those visits he often dreamed about Natsu, not only in a comical but also in a sensual way. Sting has had many wet dreams about him and always woke up with a raging hard-on in his pants. He was lucky that Lector didn't notice his problems every time, and when he did, he acted mature enough to understand the situation. Lector had asked him a few times who the person was that Sting dreamed about but Sting never told his red cat the truth. He wanted to wait with that.

This night he once again walked through Magnolia's main street on his way to Fairy Tail's guild building. Sting was getting more nervous the closer he got. After three months of thinking about nothing else than the Fire Dragon Slayer he started to believe that he must have _special_ feelings for him. How else could he explain the sexual dreams he was having and the desire he felt to see the fire mage? It had to be something more than the wish to be friends with Natsu. Sting wanted to be more than that.

"_More than friends, huh? With Natsu-san? I don't think this would work well," _he thought and let out a deep sigh. How could a relationship with Natsu work out for him, the master of Sabertooth? He didn't even know if Natsu liked guys as well. He seemed to get along pretty good with the blonde celestial mage but he never heard anything about the Fire Dragon being in a romantic relationship. Normally those news would automatically find their way inside the Sorcerer Magazine. That still left Sting a chance but would he really dare to ask?

Just as Sting reached the front gates of the guild the doors suddenly opened and loud noises filled the night. As soon as the doors closed again the silence returned to the streets. Sting was so deeply in thoughts that he didn't even notice the person walking out of the guild building.

"Sting? Is that you?" an all too familiar voice asked and snapped the White Dragon out of his trance. He immediately looked up and saw none other than the person who was the reason for his inner turmoil lately.

"Natsu-san?"

"What are you doing here? It's pretty late already," Natsu said and walked up to the blond mage. "Nice to see you again by the way! How's it going?"

"N-Natsu-san I…" Sting stuttered and looked at the ground. He searched for the right words to say as he felt caught in the act. "I'm here because… actually because I wanted to see you…"

"Oh? Why's that?" Natsu asked and smiled brightly at the blond. "Want to drink something with me again?"

Sting felt how his heart started to beat like crazy. His last meeting with Natsu has been three months in the past and now he was standing in front of him, cheerful and friendly as always. The words he truly wanted to say to the Dragon Slayer wouldn't come over his lips and instead left him standing there stuttering like an idiot. Sting felt his blood rising up to his cheeks and he shyly looked to the side. He was glad that it was pretty dark around them so that Natsu couldn't clearly see his flushed face.

"I, ehm, I just… wanted to talk with you about… about something special," the blond mage said and hesitantly looked over to Natsu. The Fire Dragon seemed to be a bit confused because of Sting's behavior.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's… something personal."

"Aaaand what exactly is that?" Natsu asked as he grew a little impatient. It was really late already and he just wanted to go home. "Just tell me."

"It's not easy for me, okay! I-I don't know how to say it…"

"Please Sting, it's pretty late and I wanted to go home right now… just tell me what's wrong."

"It's you!" Sting suddenly shouted and took a step towards the pink haired mage. "You're messing with my head! This past three months I couldn't concentrate on anything because you always appeared before my eyes and drove me crazy! I can't stop thinking about you, I have dreams about you and every once in a while my desire to see you is so big that I'm standing in front of your guild hoping to see you again! I-I don't know why! It just… won't stop, no matter how hard I try. It only gets worse. I want to be near you…"

Sting's voice dropped lower the more he spoke. It took him a while to realize what he had said to the fire mage – just as Natsu needed a moment to let the words sink into him. An uncomfortable silence ensued until a flustered Natsu tried to find the right words for him.

"Well, ehm… sorry?" the fire mage mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

"That doesn't really help me."

"Then tell me what's going to help you."

Sting's head rose up again as he looked slightly confused at the other Dragon Slayer. "What's going to help me?"

"Yeah. Tell me. Obviously it's my fault that you can't do your work without any problems so tell me how I can help you with that."

"How you can help me…" Sting muttered and started to think about Natsu's words. What exactly would help him to overcome his obsession with the fire mage? He didn't know. But some part of him screamed for something special. The only way to see if he wanted to be with Natsu… was to be with Natsu for a while, wasn't it? "Maybe… Can I come with you for tonight?"

"You want to sleep at my house?"

"W-Well I thought that being with you will give me my answers… and maybe will help me to get over this?"

"If you really want to. My house is rather dirty I hope you don't mind. You're lucky that Happy sleeps over at Wendy's and Carla's place tonight, that way you don't have to worry about anyone finding out about this if you don't want others to know."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Natsu-san!"

"It's no problem," the fire mage said and smiled at Sting. "We're friends, right?"

Sting thought about it before he answered. Yes, right now they were friends. But would that fact change in the future?

"Right. Friends," he answered and returned Natsu's smile. The fire mage nodded and pointed his finger at the nearby forest.

"We have to go that way. I live outside town but it's not really far from here. Let's go!" Natsu said and started walking. Sting hesitated a moment before he followed the Dragon Slayer. Would it be okay to stay the night when Lector and Rogue didn't know about it? They wouldn't kill him; that was sure. And maybe they would understand if he told them the truth after that. Sting hoped that this night would give him the answers he desperately searched for. And he had the feeling that he would get even more answers than he originally wanted to have… but right now he only looked at Natsu's silhouette and followed him to his house.

* * *

The walk to Natsu's house was filled with silence. Neither Sting nor Natsu knew what to say to each other. Sting assumed that the Fire Dragon Slayer was rather comfortable with a few silent minutes once in a while. He kept his mouth shut for that reason as well. But he truly didn't know what to say to Natsu right now.

What could you even say in a situation like that? _'Thanks for letting me sleep at your place although I'm addicted to you. Oh and if you don't mind we could start something, you know, just the two of us.' _Sting shook his head to get rid of his ridiculous thoughts. He and Natsu were friends. Sting didn't want to lose the fire mage completely. If he wanted to get closer to him he had to spend more time with the other Dragon Slayer. And when they become better friends he could still try to reach something more than that. Perhaps he would even lose his interest in Natsu after a while! He just couldn't rush things right now. Sting knew he shouldn't do that. But… would he be able to control himself?

Sting stopped thinking about what he should and shouldn't do as Natsu suddenly came to a halt. With a grin plastered on his face he nodded his head forward.

"There. That's my house! What do you say?" he asked and turned his head to Sting. The White Dragon looked at the aforementioned house and slightly gasped. This house… wasn't really what he had expected to see. There wasn't much to see anyway. Sting could hardly make out the lines of a building covered by many different plants and ivy and hidden behind trees and bushes. It was very easy to overlook, especially in the dark.

"It's… very well hidden inside the forest. But it seems to be kinda cozy," Sting answered and followed Natsu to the entrance.

"Yeah I know with all the plants growing on it… It's because of the seven years we weren't at home. But Happy and I wanted to renovate it soon!" Natsu explained and opened the door without needing to use a key.

"You don't lock the door?" Sting asked as they walked into the dark house.

"Nah it's not really necessary. Hardly anyone knows about this place in the forest and even if they stumble into my house, there's nothing big for them to steal. And I can defend myself pretty good if you didn't notice already," Natsu laughed and searched for the light switch on the wall next to them.

The lights were not as bright as Sting had expected them to be. Although all of the lamps slowly turned on the room was still a bit dark. Sting followed Natsu inside the living room where the Fire Dragon Slayer walked over to a chimney and started a fire. Soon the room was covered in a warm light which had a soothing effect on the White Dragon. Natsu threw a pile of clothes and other things off an old and used looking couch and pointed at it.

"Just sit down. Sorry for the mess, Happy and I are a bit chaotic," Natsu said and blushed a bit while scratching the back of his head.

"_Is he embarrassed because he couldn't clean the house before I came? That's so… adorable."_ Sting looked at Natsu with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Oh don't worry! It's the same with me and Lector. If Rogue and Frosch weren't there we'd live in a dirty apartment and wouldn't have any clean clothes."

"Ha, nice to hear there's another chaotic Dragon Slayer! Do you want something to drink?" Natsu offered and walked to someplace that Sting assumed must be the kitchen.

"A glass of water is fine for me," Sting answered and finally sat down on the couch. He was surprised how comfortable it was despite of its old look. Just as he leaned back Natsu returned and handed him the glass before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks."

"Sooo… you said you can't stop thinking about me? What exactly are you thinking about?" Natsu asked and Sting could see that the pink haired mage was confused. He took a sip of his water and tried to find the right words to explain his situation.

"Well… everything, I guess. It's not something specific about you, it's just you. Every time I close my eyes your face pops up."

"And you said you have dreams about me?"

"Yeah…" Sting answered and looked to the side in embarrassment.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Different dreams. Sometimes they're funny, sometimes… a bit more intense." Sting slowly looked back at Natsu and noticed the pink color on his cheeks. The fire mage nervously played with his scarf before he dared to ask more.

"Intense dreams? … Do you mean sexual dreams?"

Sting only nodded at that and took another sip of his water. The blond guild master assumed that Natsu would throw him out of his house now, call him a pervert or ignore him. But he would have never guessed that the innocent seeming Dragon Slayer would be so curious about Sting's feelings for him.

"And what were we doing… in those dreams?"

Sting was a bit startled by the question and stared at the fire mage. Now Natsu turned his head a little to the side to hide his blushing face but Sting immediately noticed. Should he tell Natsu directly about his fantasies or should he end the risky topic now?

"Well it weren't always the same dreams. We did… a lot of different things. Why do you ask? Don't you think that's creepy or disgusting?"

"No! Okay, it's strange to hear that you think like that about me but… I don't really know why but it sounds exciting. I can feel my blood pumping through my body. I offered to help you with figuring out what's wrong with your mind so… what do you want to do?"

Sting sat there, staring at the fire mage and thought about the whole situation. Natsu knew about his problems, even his special dreams, and he still wanted to help him out. Was the other Dragon Slayer doing this only out of kindness? Only because they were friends? Or was there some deeper, hidden meaning behind Natsu's offer? Sting could only guess right now, but he really couldn't resist the temptation. Natsu knew what he was getting himself into and he said he was excited about it. There was no better moment for Sting to completely figure out his feelings for the Fire Dragon than this.

So instead of wasting the time with further contemplating what he should do, the blond guild master put his glass on the messy table next to the couch, leaned over to the fire mage and pressed their lips together.

Their first kiss was rather clumsy and sweet. Sting had leant forward too quickly, nervously smashing his lips to Natsu's. The fire mage opened his eyes wide in surprise but quickly relaxed again. His eyes slowly closed as he returned the hard kiss and softened it a little. Sting backed away again as he felt Natsu kissing him back. Startled he looked at the pink haired Slayer who was slowly opening his eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry, I… I don't know what I'm doi-"

"It's okay Sting. I'm not mad or something like that. We can continue…"

"But I – Is it really okay? I just kissed you!"

"That wasn't my first kiss, you know. It's okay, really. I liked it," Natsu answered and a small grin crept its way onto his face. Sting looked at him surprised and again had to search for words. Was he dreaming? Did Natsu really say that he liked the kiss? Natsu Dragneel liked kissing Sting? That had to mean that the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't opposed to men. There really was a chance for Sting!

"Hellooo, Sting? Do you want to continue or not?" Natsu asked with a low voice and began to worry if Sting already realized that he didn't want Natsu that way.

The White Dragon snapped back into reality and returned Natsu's grin from before.

"Hell yeah I want to continue! Just ehm, say something if it's too much for you, okay?"

"Oh I don't think there's anything that's too much for me" Natsu answered with a cocky smile and slowly leaned back to the blond mage.

"Let's see if you can repeat that later tonight" Sting returned, grinning from ear to ear while closing their distance as well.

"I'm excited." And with that their eyes closed in unison as their lips connected for the second time.

Their second kiss was more accurate and passionate. Sting's hand rose to Natsu's cheek, holding his face while tenderly pressing his lips on the others. Natsu was the first one to open his mouth. Sting let Natsu's tongue inside as he felt the wet muscle sliding over his bottom lip. Their tongues eagerly entwined, teasing and tasting the other one. Natsu slid his hands to Sting's head and gripped the blond locks. The White Dragon gasped into the kiss as he felt those sharp nails slightly scratching against his skin. Natsu took this chance to gain the upper-hand and dominate their kiss.

Sting couldn't keep himself from grinning as Natsu became more and more aggressive. The fire mage began to kneel on the couch and rose to a higher level so that Sting had to tip his head back to continue their wild kissing. Sting's hand on Natsu's cheek reached down, stroked the light waistcoat to the side before feeling up the hot skin of the fire mage. Sting was surprised that Natsu's body felt like a furnace even though he was still wearing his gloves. He wondered what the rest of his body would feel like… completely naked on top or even under him?

The thought sent a lustful shiver through Sting's body. His cock twitched to life at the thought of what they would be doing later on and Sting couldn't wait anymore. The blond mage increased the force of their kiss again, winning back the upper-hand and rubbing his hands over Natsu's chest. The fire mage moaned quietly and backed away a little.

"Wait Sting," he tried to say as the White Dragon continued with pressing open-mouthed kisses onto Natsu's jaw and neck, "Let's go upstairs."

"Why?" Sting shortly answered while loosening the white scarf around Natsu's neck. "I don't want to stop anymore."

"It just takes a few seconds. Let's go to my bedroom." And with that the blond guild master let go of Natsu, rose up from the couch, pulled on the others wrist and almost ran to the stairs leading up to Natsu's room. The Fire Dragon couldn't help but smile at the eagerness of his friend. He wondered since when the blond Dragon Slayer has had those feelings for him. He actually wanted to ask Sting more about that but right now there was something else that demanded more attention. And as he caught a glimpse of Sting's front Natsu realized that he wasn't the only one with a delicious little problem.

Immediately after the two Dragon Slayer reached Natsu's room Sting turned around and pressed his lips back onto the other mage's. Natsu gasped as a result of the harshness of Sting's actions and tangled his arms around the others body. Sting continued where he left off and pushed Natsu's waistcoat from his shoulders while slowly walking with him towards the empty bed. Natsu let it fall to the ground and did the same to the White Dragon's vest, leaving him in his way too short top. Before the fire mage could free Sting from more clothes the blond guild master turned their bodies around and pressed Natsu down onto the bed.

As Natsu was sitting on the edge of his bed he began to miss Sting's lips on his already and wanted to reach out to the other but Sting had other plans. Slowly, as if he was trying to seduce the fire mage even more, Sting took off his shirt and gloves and let them fall to the ground with a smirk on his lips. Sting kneeled down in front of Natsu and rudely spread the fire mage's legs. Natsu could feel his blood rising to his cheeks as he watched the attractive Dragon Slayer leaning forward to his private parts while looking up into Natsu's eyes in a flirtatious way.

"I've dreamt a lot about this, you know. I'm wondering if your cock tastes as good as in those dreams…" Sting whispered huskily and palmed Natsu's growing erection through the white pants. Natsu couldn't hold back a moan at those words and actions. He wanted to turn his face away but Sting's gaze was too captivating.

"Has someone tasted your cock before?" Sting asked while stroking over the clothed hardness, making it grow even bigger. Natsu shivered because of Sting's dirty words and the amazing hand on his crotch.

"N-No. I'm not overly experienced."

"Are you okay with me being the first one to suck you off?"

"Oh yes," Natsu answered way too quickly and bit his bottom lip afterwards. He didn't know why this was exciting him so much. Before that day he never even thought about the White Dragon Slayer like that and now he wanted to feel his mouth so badly it almost hurt. Was this desire just an animalistic instinct, burned into him by his Dragon Slayer magic?

Sting didn't leave Natsu more time to think as he opened the white pants, gripped the hem and Natsu's boxers underneath and slightly tugged them down until the fire mage's member sprang to life. The blond Dragon Slayer couldn't keep himself from licking his lips while admiring the others hardness. Sting noticed that Natsu's penis was a little bigger in length as his own but not in width. They would complement each other perfectly. Sting shook the thought aside as he leaned down and experimentally gave a long lick over the underside of Natsu's cock, making the other man moan out loud.

"Ah! Oh god this feels amazing," Natsu moaned and threw his head back. He never imagined that getting a blowjob would feel _this _good – and Sting was only teasing him right now!

"You're pretty sensitive," Sting said grinning and looked up to Natsu, who pushed the guild master's head back down again.

"Don't talk. Please, just- aaah yes! Like that," Natsu moaned mid-sentence as Sting suddenly took the flaming head into his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

Sting enjoyed the sounds that Natsu was making to the fullest and tried to burn them into his memory. Nobody knew if this would be their first and last time so he had to make the most out of it. The blond started to trace every vein with his tongue before taking the cock back into his mouth again. He licked over the slit and sucked hard on the pulsing head. Natsu escaped another moan while his hands roughly gripped the blond hair. Sting hummed around the hot flesh, enjoying the delicious pain Natsu was giving him through his sharp nails and the strong grip on his hair. The vibrations made Natsu moan again, slowly losing control over his body and senses.

Natsu dared looking down again, his curiosity winning what a blowjob looked like from his perspective. The sight made him moan even more. Sting had his eyes closed; his cheeks were adorned with a pink hue while his mouth was driving Natsu into madness. One hand was holding the base of Natsu's pulsing cock and applied a little pressure on it. Sting began to bob his head up and down, sucking on the hot flesh when he pulled back up and twirling his tongue around the top while sliding down again. Sting could taste the pre-cum coming out of the slit and eagerly licked it away. He didn't expect Natsu to taste _this_ good, making him yearn for even more of the salty treat.

"Ah, hnn, oh god… I-I'm going to cum…!" Natsu groaned, warning the other Dragon Slayer but Sting didn't budge in the slightest. Instead, the White Dragon sucked even harder on the burning cock, wanting to taste everything. With one last, long moan Natsu came into Sting's mouth, shooting his sperm down that awaiting throat. Sting swallowed it all and licked every last drop from the relaxing member. Natsu's hand let go of Sting's hair as his body sank back a little, his breathing quick and his heart beating fast. Sting looked at Natsu with hazy eyes and slowly rose up. Before Natsu could protest he connected their lips again and pressed the fire mage backwards down on the mattress. Natsu returned the passionate kiss and shuddered as he tasted himself on Sting's tongue. Sting pressed his body against Natsu's as hard as he could, letting him feel every muscle on his naked chest and instinctively rubbed his crotch against the still half clothed leg. The resulting low groan stopped their sloppy kiss and Sting passionately looked into the others black eyes.

"Natsu-san…" Sting said but was interrupted by the fire mage.

"Please drop the –san. Just say my name."

Sting gulped as a new heat rushed through his body. "Natsu," he said hesitantly, letting the name roll over his tongue. "I want to… Can we… go even further?"

"Tell me what you want," Natsu answered and looked directly into Sting's dark blue eyes.

"I want to sleep with you, Natsu."

Natsu thought for a while, looking up into the handsome face of the blond Dragon Slayer. This person had been thinking about him non-stop for the past three months, maybe even longer. He had dreams about him, fantasies, a burning desire to be with him. Would it be okay if he takes away his innocence?

"What are you thinking about right now?" Natsu asked which surprised the White Dragon.

"I'm only ever thinking about you."

"Then show me what I mean to you," Natsu finally said, reached up and kissed the blond mage again. Yes, he was sure that he wouldn't regret sleeping with Sting. The blond deeply cared for him and it wasn't rare anymore to have his first time with a good friend. Natsu took Sting's face into his hands and kissed him tenderly, showing him that he was okay with it.

Sting reached down and opened his own pants while kissing Natsu back. He felt overwhelmed by his feelings. His wildest dreams were coming true right now and Natsu was even willing to do more. Sting broke their kiss and got up from the bed to get rid of his pants. Natsu followed Sting's movements, threw his pants and underwear from his legs and couldn't help but stare at the body of the White Dragon Slayer. Natsu proudly noticed that Sting's penis was a little smaller than his own, but way bigger in width. He was a bit afraid of what this big cock would feel like inside of him but the excitement was greater than his fear.

"Do you have lube or something like that?" Sting asked and looked around the room for the first time. Natsu's bedroom was as messy as the rest of the house but there were mostly clothes scattered everywhere. Could the fire mage ever find something in here?

"Lube…? O-Oh for that, well ehm…" Natsu stuttered as he realized what Sting meant. A blush crept its way on his face while he thought about the upcoming events. "I think I actually have some lube here. It must be in the drawer over there. Gray gave it to me on my last birthday, saying I might need it when I finally grow up. That asshole was obviously making fun of me but I kept the present just in case…"

Sting listened to Natsu and walked over to the mentioned drawer. There really was a bottle of lube hidden inside. Sting took the bottle, closed the drawer again and walked back to the bed. Natsu was following Sting's moves with his eyes as nervousness started to form inside of him. Sting was able to tell that Natsu was getting nervous and decided to _fire him up_ again.

"What's wrong? Reached the point where you can't repeat your words from earlier?"

"Hell no! There's nothing that's too much for a Dragon Slayer like me!" Natsu immediately answered and confidence returned into his body. Sting grinned and crawled back over Natsu's body, pushing him back against the mattress for the second time.

"Not even my big cock? You've seen it, right? I caught you staring at it. Are you excited to feel me inside of you?" Sting seductively whispered into Natsu's ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Natsu shivered and turned red again. Sting's mood changes from the shy, caring admirer to this dangerous seducer were too much for Natsu – especially when the other was whispering those dirty words into his ear.

"Sh- Shut up... I'm not afraid. Do it already," Natsu said, gasping as Sting's mouth met his neck, kissing the soft skin. Natsu realized that he was still wearing his scarf, although it was only hanging loosely from his neck. Sting didn't bother with the scarf and left it there; kissing every spot that was exposed to him. His hands opened the bottle of lube and let the fluid dribble onto his hand. He continued kissing Natsu's body as his right hand slid down between Natsu's legs, searching for his opening.

"Nnh… that feels weird," Natsu said but spread his legs further apart at the same time. Sting reached Natsu's nipples and kissed the little buds while carefully pressing the first finger inside the small opening. Natsu gasped and squirmed a little.

"Does it hurt?" Sting asked worriedly and stroked through the pink hair with his free hand.

"N-No, not really… I can't describe it. Just go on," Natsu answered and closed his eyes, his breathing quickening again. Sting leaned back to the warm chest, kissing the pink nipples while his finger moved deeper into the Fire Dragon. The lube was making it really easy for Sting to move inside Natsu and since the pink haired mage didn't protest he pushed a second finger inside.

This time Natsu moaned quietly, one hand gripping the sheets while the other went back to Sting's hair but he still wasn't feeling any pain. A burning sensation was building up inside of him whenever Sting moved his fingers in and out. Natsu was starting to like this feeling.

"More…" The fire mage moaned and pressed his hips against Sting's hand. The White Dragon grinned and licked over the hardening nubs, slightly grazing them with his teeth as he spread and turned his fingers inside of Natsu.

"Ahh! Sting…" Natsu moaned and arched his back. Sting increased the pace of his fingers, pumping in and out of the tight opening and loosening it little by little. His third finger slipped inside easily, joining the other two and widening the fire mage even more. Sting sucked on Natsu's nipples while further preparing him, listening to the sweet moans of his name. Then he pulled his fingers out, stopped kissing the others body and looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu. Are you su-"

"No, stop. Don't ask anymore. I want this," Natsu said before Sting could finish his question. The White Dragon nodded and gave Natsu another passionate kiss.

"Then turn around now."

Natsu did as Sting said and turned around, now lying on his stomach. Sting grabbed the bottle of lube again and rubbed a fair amount of lube on his rock hard erection. After throwing the bottle on the ground the White Dragon adjusted their position, kneeling between Natsu's legs and pulling his hips up into the air. Sting stroked over Natsu's back and burned the sight into his memory before spreading Natsu's ass cheeks apart and positioning his cock at the entrance.

"Tell me when it hurts," Sting warned and slowly pushed inside.

The burning feeling from earlier increased by nearly ten times as Sting's thick cock filled him up more and more. Natsu could only moan against his pillow in ecstasy and his sharp nails clawed into the sheets, ripping the fabric. Sting pushed inside until his whole cock was buried inside the incredibly hot ass. His hands gripped Natsu's hips as he moaned lustfully.

"You're so damn hot and tight inside," Sting groaned and halted a moment for Natsu to get used to the new feeling. "So fucking good…!"

"Move Sting, please," Natsu whined and buried his head into the pillow, hiding his blushing face. Sting complied and slowly pulled himself out of Natsu again before thrusting back inside. They both moaned at the harsher move, losing themselves in each other. Sting's body sank forward, lightly hugging the fire mage from behind as he started to build up a rhythm. Natsu liked the feeling of Sting's chest pressed against his back while his cock was thrusting into him over and over again. The White Dragon caressed Natsu's chest, rubbing over the hard nipples before sliding down and gripping around Natsu's hardening cock.

"You're hard again," Sting whispered huskily and pressed small kisses against Natsu's back. "Such a horny little dragon…"

"You're one to talk… ngh, aah.." Natsu replied and ripped the sheets even more. Sting's thrusts were getting faster and harder, driving them both mad with lust. The White Dragon leaned back, gripped Natsu's hips again and thrust even deeper inside the burning ass. This was what he dreamed about. It even felt better than in his fantasies, touching Natsu's hot skin, feeling every inch of his admired Dragon Slayer. He wished this moment would last forever but he felt his orgasm approaching.

"I'm close…!" Sting groaned and sped up even more, pressing Natsu further into the mattress with every thrust.

"M-Me too… aah!" Natsu's moans were getting louder. Sting reached under Natsu and gripped the leaking erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Natsu couldn't think clearly anymore. The sensations were too much for him. With one last and loud moan the pink haired mage came for the second time, shooting his cum on the sheets underneath him. Sting followed right after and climaxed inside the tight ass of the other Dragon Slayer before crashing down onto Natsu, burying him under his body.

"Hah, hah... that was amazing…" Sting said and tried to calm his breathing. Natsu only nodded and softly pushed Sting to the side.

"Yeah… 'm tired now," the fire mage mumbled and scooted closer to the White Dragon, resting his head against the others chest.

"You okay, Natsu?"

"Mmh…"

"Do you want to sleep?"

Natsu didn't answer anymore and just nodded. Sting laid an arm over the fire mage and pulled him closer against his chest.

"Good night, Natsu."

"G'night…" Natsu answered and quickly drifted off to sleep. Sting listened to Natsu's breathing, waiting until he was sure that the other Dragon Slayer couldn't hear him anymore.

"Natsu… I think I'm falling in love with you. There definitely is something that I'm feeling for you and it's so intense that I can't control it anymore. It's like your fire is burning me up from inside," Sting whispered into the room and stroked over Natsu's pink hair. "Please don't regret this tomorrow…"

And with that Sting slowly joined Natsu and fell asleep, tightly holding the Fire Dragon against his chest.

* * *

Soo that was it! ... Or not?

If you guys like the story I'm going to write more for this and actually turn it into a multi chapter fic! I already have many ideas what could happen to Sting and Natsu after that ;)

That was all for now, hope you liked it and yeah... till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I really don't own Fairy Tail. I want to, but I don't. *sigh*

* * *

The next morning Natsu woke up in pain. He had a terrible headache, all of his muscles were stiff and he could feel an unknown pain in his lower back. Natsu didn't even know what time it was – for some reason his room was brighter today and his bed was feeling even warmer than usual. Wasn't Happy sleeping somewhere else that night? Who was with him right now?

Natsu slowly tried opening his eyes and immediately closed them again. It was way too bright! The pink haired fire mage needed a moment until he got used to the light. He tried opening his eyes again and blinked a few times before he could clearly make out anything. The first thing Natsu realized was that the lights were still turned on and that the sun was shining into the room. Had he been so tired last night that he forgot to turn off the lights and close the curtains?

The next thing Natsu realized was that he really wasn't alone in his bed. He wanted to reach up to his head and massage away the pain in his temples but his hand bumped into a chest in front of him. Natsu looked at the tanned naked chest in front of his eyes and gulped hard. His gaze shifted upwards and directly landed on an all too familiar face.

Before Natsu could form any coherent thought the dark blue eyes of the other Dragon Slayer opened and looked back at Natsu.

"Good morning," Sting whispered with a contented smile forming on his lips. The blond began leaning forward, trying to capture Natsu's lips with his own but the fire mage quickly drew back.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked disappointed and pulled Natsu closer against his chest. Natsu squeaked and blushed furiously as he felt their naked bodies bumping together under the blanket.

"Wha-what do you mean what's wrong? Why are you here and why are we naked?!" Natsu answered confused and shifted away from Sting. The fire mage flinched as he saw the hurt expression on Sting's face.

"Don't tell me you can't remember what happened last night," the White Dragon whispered sadly and stared at the Fairy Tail member. As their eyes met Natsu felt a strange sensation flowing through his body. He tried to say no but his brain started to work without him wanting it to.

Sting reached out and stroked through the soft pink hair. All of a sudden the images of last night rushed back into Natsu's head and flooded his mind. He saw Sting in front of the guild. He talked with him, invited him to his house because the guild master has had problems. Problems concerning _him_. They reached his house and after talking a while they started kissing. Innocent kisses became a make out session, followed by even more than that.

Sting had taken away his innocence. Natsu had experienced his first time… with Sting Eucliffe!

"We had sex," Natsu muttered, slightly shocked, and stared into the handsome face in front of him. Sting let out a relieved sigh and the smile returned on his lips.

"You remember! I'm so glad!" The White Dragon said and quickly stole a short kiss from the perplexed fire mage. "Why did you forget about it at first?"

"I need a moment after waking up to remember everything. Happens all the time, especially after a late night at the guild," Natsu explained and wiggled himself out of Sting's arms. Sting, although a little disappointed, let Natsu go and stretched his limbs. Natsu slowly sat up and winced at the pain in his ass.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Sting asked worried and wanted to reach out to Natsu but the fire mage leaned back.

"Yeah it hurts a little but don't worry. It's my fault as well."

"Your… fault?" Sting answered and immediately saw his hopes sinking. Was Natsu regretting their night? No! He can't do that! He can't give Sting everything he wanted only to take it back again right after that!

"Please don't tell me you regret it!"

"What…?" Natsu asked confused and looked at the upset Dragon Slayer.

"Don't! This night it… it was perfect! Please don't go away…" Sting cried out and Natsu could clearly see how desperate the White Dragon was.

"Jeez, were you always this emotional Sting?" Natsu said and began feeling slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't known that their night together would lead to something like this. "What's wrong with you? You wanted to figure out what's happening inside your head. I helped you out which led to our night together. Everything's cleared now, isn't it? What do you want?"

Sting hesitated a moment but then directly looked into Natsu's eyes.

"I want you."

For the first time in his life Natsu felt completely speechless. Sometimes he didn't know what to say but it won't take him long to catch himself again and come up with an answer. But right now the Fire Dragon was entirely speechless. Nobody has ever said those words to him. He could see in Sting's deep blue eyes that the Dragon Slayer was meaning it. He really wanted him. The uncomfortable feeling was replaced by the tingling sensation in his body again, making him feel warm and kind of happy. Natsu didn't know what this strange feeling was. But he really wanted to find out.

"I-I… I really don't know what to say…" the fire mage mumbled but he couldn't look away. Sting's eyes had captured him.

"Then don't say anything at all. I want you, Natsu. I realized it last night. To be with you, to feel you, it was the best thing I ever experienced. I'm already addicted to it. I don't want to lose this again! So please just… give me a chance. Let me show you how much I want you. Let me be by your side."

Natsu gulped as Sting's words made his body tingle even more. He felt his blood rushing to his cheeks, leaving him blushing again. Why was he blushing so much lately? Sting really had a strange effect on his body.

"Um… I think… that's fine with me. If you want to show me this badly then do it."

"Really?! Thank you so much! I promise, I won't disappoint you! I'd do anything for you!" Sting replied relieved and the big smile returned on his face. He was so happy right now he could kiss every single person on the planet. Natsu was giving him a chance! He was able to win the other Dragon Slayer's heart!

"Don't get so worked up already. Man, it's still early in the morning and I'm having such serious talks," Natsu said and couldn't keep himself from yawning. He slowly got out of bed, put his underwear back on and threw Sting's own boxers over to the guild master. Natsu looked back at the bed and blushed as he saw the naked body of the blond mage. Sting stood up and stretched again, his tanned skin being kissed by the bright sun rays. Natsu cursed himself for blushing again. He really had to stop this! To distract himself the fire mage collected the clothes of the White Dragon and thought about their little new arrangement.

"So, how do you want to show me?" Natsu asked and looked back at Sting, who finally had put his boxers back on. The blond mage was caught off guard and started to think hard about Natsu's question. How exactly _could _he show Natsu how much he wanted him?

"Maybe… we could go on a date?"

"A date?" the fire mage replied, "We had sex yesterday and you're asking me out on a date after that?"

"I know, not really the best timing…" Sting said and laughed quietly. "But I really want to go on a date with you. Just the two of us."

Natsu thought about the offer. He still wasn't totally convinced… would this thing with Sabertooth's guild master really be okay? What if people started asking questions? Natsu wasn't the smartest person in the world but he knew that it would cause quite a ruckus if other people found out about their night together…

"Let's go to a fancy restaurant. I'm going to treat you."

Natsu's thoughts immediately cut off. "You're inviting me? Meaning I can eat what I want and don't have to pay for it?"

"Yeah. I'm asking you out on a date so it should be natural that I'm paying for it. It was my wish to show you my feelings after all."

"Okay! I'm in on it! Let's go on a date!" Natsu said cheerfully and grinned at Sting. The blond mage wanted to reply something as suddenly a loud noise rang out from downstairs.

"_Natsuuu! I'm back home!"_

"Oh shit that's Happy," Natsu whispered and became hectic. Sting knew that it wouldn't be good if Happy caught them and tried searching for a way to stop that from happening but Natsu was faster than himself. The pink mage sprinted towards Sting, tossed the clothes of the other Dragon Slayer he was still holding in his arms at him, and quickly opened the biggest window in the room. Sting wanted to put his clothes back on as the chilly morning wind hit his bare skin but Natsu instantly shoved the other mage towards the window.

"Go, now!" Natsu said and hoped that Happy wouldn't barge in on them right now.

"Okay, okay, stop pushing me! What about our date? Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight's fine. Just meet me in front of Fairy Tail again at 8 pm."

"Great! I'll be there," Sting said happily and jumped out of the window. He landed in some bushes in front of the house and cursed as the little branches scratched his naked skin.

"It's freaking cold although the sun is shining!" The White Dragon whined and quickly put his clothes back on. As the garments began warming his skin again the blond mage looked up one more time but Natsu had already closed the window. He must be talking with Happy right now. Sting sighed but smiled again. Although he had been kicked out by the fire mage he still had a date with him. He would go on a date with Natsu this evening! Sting was so excited, happy and nervous at the same time he felt like flipping out right there in the bushes.

He needed to stay cool! He would show Natsu tonight that they can be more than friends. He would do anything so that Natsu would always remember this night. He wanted the fire mage so badly it hurt. But right now he couldn't do anything else than going home and preparing everything necessary for their date. One thing was sure – he would do his best to impress the Fire Dragon Slayer. He wanted to make Natsu his and nobody would stop him from doing that!

* * *

On his entire walk back to his shared apartment with Rogue and their little Exceeds Sting couldn't stop grinning. The people on the streets who were already awake and shopping for groceries stared at the blond guild master in confusion. Sting knew he must have looked like an idiot at that moment but he couldn't help it. He was just too happy!

Sting figured it was still very early in the morning. He knew that Rogue would still be home, so instead of directly heading for Sabertooth's headquarters he opened the door to his apartment and dropped his keys on the table near the entrance. Immediately after the clanking noise rang out through the hallway Lector came flying towards him and tackled him with a hug.

"Sting-kun! Where were you last night?!" The red little cat whined and looked up at Sting's face. Sting held Lector in his arms and walked with him into the kitchen where Rogue and Frosch sat at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I spontaneously crashed at a… friend's place," Sting explained and sat the red cat down on the table, taking a seat as well. Rogue looked at him suspiciously.

"A friend's place? Who was that friend?" The Shadow Dragon asked and took a sip from his black coffee. Sting wanted to tell the truth but halted before he did so. He didn't ask Natsu if it was okay for others to know about their arrangement. As long as Natsu didn't give his approval he wouldn't tell anyone about it – he wanted things to work out with the Fire Dragon and not anger him from the start. So instead of telling everything that happened Sting stayed vague, not wanting to tell his friends the truth but not wanting to lie at them as either.

"It's a secret! Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm actually really happy! And I'm meeting this person again tonight."

Rogue, Lector and Frosch looked at Sting in confusion. Sting had to stifle a laugh because of his friend's stupid look on their faces. It was priceless!

"Are you getting laid?" Rogue asked directly and lightly knocked on Frosch's head as the little Exceed went along with his usual line "Fro thinks so too."

"Maybe…" Sting only said but his grin gave away the answer.

"Who is it? Why don't you tell us? Do I know the girl?" Lector asked curiously and began poking Sting's sides but Sting only laughed.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now. I promise I'm going to in the future but for now this will be my little secret. Just be patient and trust me!"

Lector and Frosch wanted to object further but were cut off by the Shadow Dragon.

"You heard him. If Sting can't tell us now we have to respect that. Don't forget that he is our guild master after all… although he rarely acts like that."

"Hey that was rude! I'm not going to neglect my work because of this. Let's go to Sabertooth now, I'll do all the paperwork and tonight I'm going to head out for my date!" Sting said and felt extremely motivated. Pulling Lector along the blond mage walked back to the hallway, fetched his keys and opened the door. "Come on Rogue! We have a lot of work to do today!"

And with that the White Dragon walked off, heading to Sabertooth's headquarters. In his head he already planned out everything for the night and thought about how he could come closer to the fire mage. He was excited to see Natsu again, only the two of them at a restaurant, a real romantic date. He had to make this night special!

* * *

Later that day, 15 minutes earlier as planned, Sting was standing in front of Fairy Tail's gates and waited. The longer he stood there the more nervous he got. Sting had been excited all day long, finished his work at record speed and left his guild earlier than usual. He didn't tell anyone about his date and made sure that Rogue, Lector and Frosch won't say anything as well – he wouldn't want to have curious members following him the whole day.

So, after exiting the guild house, Sting walked home and took a quick shower. At first he wanted to search for his best clothes and put on some cologne but then he realized that Natsu would probably just come out of the guild in his everyday clothes. Sting assumed that the fire mage would feel uncomfortable walking around with a dressed up man, heading for an expensive restaurant where everybody was wearing suits and nice dresses. So instead of going along with his first plan of a fancy dinner the White Dragon revised the concept to a simple eating out together at a normal restaurant. The blond Dragon Slayer changed back into casual clothes, pulling on some white trousers and a dark blue shirt. He was told once that the shirt suited his eyes so Sting inwardly hoped that Natsu would notice this as well…

While walking through Magnolia's streets Sting looked around searching for a good restaurant. He wanted to find a place that didn't look too special but would still give them the feeling of being on a date and not of eating together as friends. It didn't take him too long to find the perfect restaurant that wasn't too big or too small. He quickly went inside and checked if he had to make a reservation. The lady at the entrance informed him that there were enough tables available that night, and promised him with a wink and a smile she would make sure that _'Sabertooth's guild master would always get the best table if he wishes for it'. _

Sting thanked the lady and said that he would come back again later before he continued his walk. The White Dragon cursed quietly on his way to Fairy Tail. The people in Magnolia knew who he was and they would definitely recognize the chaotic fire mage of their town. If people see them together in too nice places they would quickly get suspicious. The fact saddened Sting. He wanted to fully concentrate on winning Natsu's heart but instead he had to keep an eye on his surroundings as well. When other people find out the truth of what's going on it would lead to a scandal without any doubt.

The guild master shook his head to get rid of his depressive thoughts. He wanted to keep his good mood going and concentrate only on Natsu tonight!

That was when the doors to Fairy Tail's guild house finally opened and a grinning Natsu walked outside. Sting immediately straightened up and put a smile on his face. Natsu saw Sting and headed towards the blond.

"So you really are here," the fire mage said and came to a halt in front of the other Dragon Slayer.

"Of course I am. We have a date after all," Sting returned and grinned. He inwardly praised himself for over-thinking his plans – Natsu was wearing his everyday clothes as he thought and he knew that the Fire Dragon couldn't walk into a fancy restaurant with sandals on his feet. But Sting didn't care that his first idea of their date was cancelled. In fact he liked Natsu way more in his usual attire than in expensive suits.

Natsu slightly blushed at the mention of their _date _and looked at the White Dragon from top to bottom.

"You look good. Is it okay for me to go out with these clothes?"

"Yeah it's no problem. I already found a nice little restaurant that isn't too high-class. We can go there right now or do you want to stop by somewhere first?"

Natsu thought for a moment but then shook his head. "No, let's go now. I'm hungry!"

Sting laughed lightly and started walking. His heart was still pounding because of Natsu's compliment.

'_You look good.' _

Sting wanted Natsu to notice that his shirt was suiting his eye color. He wanted to hear it so much. If Natsu said those words he was definitely taking a closer look at Sting… but the Fire Dragon Slayer was already asking what food they served at the restaurant. Sting sighed but kept the smile on his face. He was having a date! There was no time now to be sad because the fire mage didn't immediately notice his eyes! He had to impress Natsu someway else then.

A few minutes later the two Dragon Slayers reached the little restaurant. Sting led Natsu inside and followed him right after. The lady from earlier already recognized the two mages and headed towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Good evening Mr. Eucliffe, Mr. Dragneel! It's an honor to welcome two such powerful mages in our little restaurant! How can I help you? A table for four persons?"

"No thanks, only a table for us. We're eating alone," Sting answered and earned a surprised look from the lady.

"O-Oh, I apologize. You must be having a… business meeting."

"Yeah, something like that," Natsu said and had to keep himself from laughing. A business meeting in a little restaurant for couples!

"Follow me then. I'm going to show you the best table we have!"

Sting and Natsu followed her through the big room filled with tables and chairs and tried to ignore the curious looks they were receiving from the other people. The lady led them to a table at the far back of the restaurant located in a nice little corner. It seemed to be secluded from the rest of the area as only a few other people were sitting there.

"Here you go! Take your time looking at our menu. If you need anything, just say so!"

"Thank you very much," Sting said and smiled at the lady before she headed back to the entrance.

"Wow you couldn't have found a better couple restaurant. Don't you think it's too obvious?" Natsu asked and opened the menu in front of him. The fire mage scanned through the offered meals and searched for the most delicious sounding.

"Nah, I don't think anyone will suspect something. They think we have a _business meeting_."

Natsu laughed at that and looked up from the card. "So, any ideas how this could feel more like a date than a business meeting?"

"You could light the candles on our table. And then I'm going to make you a few compliments, pay the bill after we're finished and walk you home where we could do other stuff again…"

"Hey now that's thinking too far!"

"Then start with lighting the candles. One step at a time."

Natsu wanted to protest again but the strange feeling from the morning returned to his body. He looked at Sting's handsome face, decorated with that attractive grin of him. He couldn't say no to him. So instead he reached out to the three candles standing in the middle of their table, touched them lightly and used his fire magic to light them.

"One step at a time," he repeated and looked into Sting's eyes. For a few seconds they were lost in their own world, just staring at one another. Until a waiter arrived and unintentionally interrupted their intimate moment.

"May I take your order?" The waiter politely asked and pulled out a little notebook from his pocket. Sting and Natsu snapped back into reality and looked at the menu again.

"Could you bring us some wine as well?" Sting asked after the waiter noted down their orders and took the menus from them. Natsu questioningly looked at the White Dragon.

"Yes of course. I'll be back in a few minutes," the waiter said and left again. Sting smiled satisfied and shifted his attention back to Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The wine. Why did you order wine?"

"Because it's romantic to drink wine on a date. Don't you like it?"

"No it's not that. Well I don't drink it that often but I have nothing against it. It's just… hard to understand."

Now it was Sting's turn to be confused. "What's hard to understand?"

"This whole thing here. You want it to look like a romantic date but we don't want others to think this is a romantic date. It's hard to get a clear picture in my head, you know?"

Sting opened his mouth but hesitated a moment. Natsu had a point there – it must be hard for him to understand what Sting truly wants and what they were really doing. This was their chance to sort these things out from the start.

"Listen. I'm thinking of this as a real date. You know I'm seriously attracted to you and I think you have to be slightly attracted to me as well, unless you sleep with every person who asks you to. Which I don't believe of course! So I want this to be a romantic date. But I wanted to ask you about the others – do you want to keep it between us or is it okay if we openly speak about this?"

Natsu leaned back in his chair and thought for a while. He already knew the answer to Sting's question but he was still taken aback by his first words. It was obvious that Sting was attracted to him but to actually hear these things left him feeling strange again - in a good way.

"I don't personally mind if others know but I think it won't be a good idea. It would definitely lead to a scandal and I don't think that's good for a guild master."

"Yeah you're right… then we should keep this a secret. But is it okay if I tell Rogue, Lector and Frosch about it? We are living together for ages now and I feel bad keeping such a big secret from them…"

Natsu cracked a smile at that and nodded. "It's okay. I'm probably going to tell Happy anyway, we don't keep secrets from another. I hope you can understand that."

"Of course I can! Lector and I are the same. I just love him. And he's already curious who I'm going out with… can't stop asking me. God it's annoying."

"Happy is just as curious! I told him that I have a date tonight and that he should keep quiet about it. He promised but he didn't stop asking who the person is… I swear, if he hadn't been my partner for this long I would have sewed his mouth shut."

Sting laughed and thanked the waiter who just arrived with their bottle of wine. He didn't even notice him coming again. The waiter filled the glasses of the two mages, left the bottle on the table and headed back to the kitchen. Sting took his glass and held it up in the air, nodding at Natsu.

"Thanks for being with me tonight. Let's enjoy a beautiful evening together."

Natsu agreed and took a sip from his glass. The taste of wine filling his mouth, the burning candles on the table, a nicely dressed man sitting in front of him, smiling at him. Suddenly Natsu really got the feeling of being on a date. He liked that romantic atmosphere. Natsu feared he would grow too attached to this kind of attention. Surely Sting wouldn't waste his time with setting up date after date only for him. At some point – and Natsu was certain this point would come – Sting would stop this. And Natsu was afraid that he would be sad when this moment arrived.

"You know, this actually is my first time…" Natsu confessed and looked to the side in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Being taken out on a date. I had a date with Lisanna some time ago but it felt more like going out with a friend. And we both paid for our food, so today is my first real date…"

Sting gazed at the red hue adorning Natsu's cheeks and felt how his heart started beating faster. He was the first person Natsu was actually going out with!

"That sounded so adorable" Sting said and laughed as Natsu's face turned even redder.

"I'm not adorable! Don't call me that!"

"You need to see your face right now. It's completely red. You look so cute."

"Stop it already!"

"A cute and handsome dragon."

"Gah! I'm not listening anymore!"

"Haha!"

* * *

Time passed as the two Dragon Slayers enjoyed their meals, drank their wine and talked and laughed about everything that came to their minds. They mostly talked about living with their Exceeds, sharing funny moments and exciting stories. Natsu realized that he had a lot in common with the blond guild master. They were both mages, of course. But it wasn't only the fact that they both were Dragon Slayers. As Natsu talked with Sting and learned more about the blond he started to like him even more. They both cared deeply for their friends and comrades. They both wanted to be strong. And they both just wanted to be happy.

"I guess it really is a good idea to spend more time with you from now on," Natsu said as Sting finished the last bite of his dessert. The White Dragon looked up in surprise but quickly smiled again.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the blond mage. Sting had treated him in such a good way the whole evening. He was really having fun, sitting there and talking, eating together. Sting occasionally complimented him on a small thing which always made Natsu blush again. He had never been treated this special before. Now Natsu knew why girls loved to go on dates.

Sting paid for their food, just like he promised to. Natsu wanted to object at first but the guild master gave him no chance to even look at the bill. They blew out the candles on their table, said goodbye to the friendly lady at the entrance and left the restaurant. It was already dark outside and the temperatures notably dropped. The cold never was a problem for Natsu as he could keep his body warm, but he wondered if Sting was feeling good outside with only a thin shirt covering his body.

"Are you feeling cold?" he asked and looked at the slightly taller mage.

"No it's okay. Definitely warmer than standing outside only in my boxers."

It took Natsu a moment before he understood what Sting was implying.

"Oooh, you mean this morning… sorry for that. I panicked because Happy suddenly came back."

"No it's okay. I guess I would've done the same. How are you feeling by the way? Any pain… you know. Down there."

"I-I'm fine," Natsu stuttered, blushing again, "It stopped hurting by noon. I'm just feeling a bit sore, like after a fight."

Sting cracked a laugh at that and had to fight down a blush as well as memories from last night returned to his head.

"Don't laugh at that! I'd like to see how you would handle something like this!"

"Maybe someday you'll see it," Sting answered with a serious and yet flirting tone in his voice. The White Dragon stared at the pink haired mage, a predatory look returning to his face. Natsu felt a shiver running down his spine as those hungry eyes gazed into his own. He was amazed how fast Sting could jump from a romantic gentleman to a flirting wild animal.

"W-Well that… really does sound exciting somehow…" Natsu admitted shyly. Pictures of a naked Sting lying in front of him, panting and wanting him, flooded his mind. A gasp escaped his throat as the blond guild master suddenly whispered into his ear.

"Natsu…"

"No, wait! We're still in Magnolia. We can't do anything here. It's late already and I had a lot of fun but I have to go home now… and you have to go back as well."

"Then please just let me walk you home."

"I'm not some weak girl who can't find her way back alone at night!"

"I didn't imply that. We're still on a date. I want to walk you home, wish you a good night and wait until you're inside your house before I go back."

"Now you are the one acting all cute."

"I told you I care for you," Sting said intensely and smiled again, "It's okay to be cute when you like someone."

Natsu returned the smile and started walking. "Then come. Let's walk home together."

Sting grinned and quickly caught up to the fire mage. He really was leaving a good impression! Maybe he already managed to convince Natsu to give him another chance after this night. He would definitely give his all in winning Natsu's heart!

The two Dragon Slayers walked side by side through the dark streets and the forest surrounding Natsu's home. It didn't take them long to reach the old house hidden behind the trees. Natsu and Sting stopped a few meters away from the entrance and stared ahead.

"So… we're here. Thanks for coming with me."

"No, thank you for coming with me tonight," Sting said and turned to the Fire Dragon, "I hope you had as much fun as I had."

"Yes it was a really nice date. I enjoyed it."

"Our date is not over yet…" Sting whispered and took a few steps towards the pink haired mage until their bodies nearly touched.

"W-What do you mean?" Natsu stuttered but didn't back away. His inner voice nearly screamed in excitement. What else did the White Dragon plan?

"There's still one thing important for a first date," the blond continued as he lowered his head to Natsu's level. With closed eyes the guild master whispered the last words against the fire mage's lips.

"A goodnight kiss."

And with that Sting closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips onto Natsu's.

Natsu stood there for a moment, motionless and eyes still opened in surprise, until his body gave in and leaned into the White Dragon. Natsu's arms reached up and circled around Sting's neck, pulling the other Dragon Slayer further against him. Sting opened his mouth and didn't need to wait for Natsu's approval as the Fire Dragon followed his actions and boldly licked over Sting's tongue.

The guild master grinned into their kiss and reached down to grab Natsu's ass. Natsu squeaked lightly as the two strong hands groped him from behind and pulled him flat against the other mage, pressing their groins together. A quiet moan escaped the Fire Dragon's throat at the delicious friction. He tried to concentrate on their kiss again, to win back the upper-hand, but this time Sting didn't leave him a chance. The blond clearly dominated their kiss, massaged the firm buttocks and occasionally thrust against Natsu's most sensitive part until he felt a slowly growing stiffness pressing against him.

Sting opened his eyes and searched for the nearest tree he could find. Without stopping what he was doing the White Dragon softly pushed Natsu, moving with him until the fire mage's back hit the wood of the tree. Sting let go of Natsu's butt and reached for his front instead, innocently stroking over the muscular body. Natsu's hands gripped into the blond locks. His body grew hotter with every second, setting his mind on fire, fueled by lust. He could feel the effects on his lower body – especially as Sting's hand finally stroked over the aching bulge in his pants.

"Haah…!" Natsu moaned and unconsciously thrust against Sting's hand. A string of saliva connected their lips as Natsu's head rolled back against the tree, breaking their passionate kiss. Sting's free hand reached up to Natsu's beloved scarf, tugging the cloth to the side so he could kiss the hot skin of his neck. Natsu's grip on Sting's hair loosened, his hands slowly fell down and held onto the other's shoulders instead. The White Dragon quickened their pace a little and slid his hand into Natsu's white pants, grabbing the raging hard-on.

"S-Sting… nngh god… more!" The fire mage moaned louder as Sting's hand started at a slow rhythm, lightly stroking over the burning flesh. Sting was amazed at how hot Natsu's body was even outside in the cold night air. He did as he was asked and tightened his hold on Natsu's cock, stroking the hot length faster and harder. His mouth concentrated on leaving sloppy kisses on Natsu's neck, softly sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Sting's thumb stroked over the flaming head of Natsu's cock, wiping the pre-cum away and onto the rest of his length.

Natsu tightly gripped Sting's shoulders as he felt his orgasm approaching. His breathing quickened further and his moans grew louder. Natsu's sensitive ears picked up every naughty sound. The moist kisses Sting was leaving on his neck. The hand stroking his burning cock. His own dirty moans resounding in the quiet forest. "Aaah! I-I'm coming…!"

Sting didn't stop. Instead the White Dragon's free hand yanked on Natsu's hair, crushing their lips together again, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Natsu loudly moaned into Sting's mouth as he hit his climax, spurting white cum into Sting's hand. Sting continued with slow strokes until Natsu was spent, his cock falling limp inside his hand. He pulled his hand out of Natsu's pants and ended their wild kiss with a loud sound.

Natsu leaned back against the tree, still panting hard, trying to gain his composure. He slowly opened his eyes and shuddered as he saw the look on Sting's face. The White Dragon was deeply gazing into his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. But there was something else that made Natsu feel the tingling sensation in his stomach again. The incredibly loving look in Sting's eyes. The guild master's dark blue eyes shined with lust and love, only directed at Natsu. He felt so special in this moment that his heart started beating faster again. Sting was giving him this beautiful look – only him! He was looking only at Natsu.

"That was amazing," Sting said first and smirked as he pulled Natsu forward again. "Best ending of a date ever!"

"B-But what about you? Aren't you…?" Natsu asked and pointed down at Sting's groin. The blond quietly laughed and pecked Natsu on the cheek.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. Tonight is only about you. And I bet you want to sleep now!"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired…" Natsu admitted and yawned. "But you're right, it was a really nice date. I don't mind if we… you know… repeat this again."

"You're okay with going on another date?" Sting immediately asked, beaming with happiness. He really did impress Natsu! He couldn't believe how lucky he was!

"Sure why not. But next time I'm helping you out as well," Natsu said and looked to the side as his cheeks started burning again. Sting grinned, laid a finger on Natsu's chin and turned his face back to his own to give him a last, short kiss.

"It's a deal!"

Natsu grinned and pulled away from Sting, slowly walking backwards to his house. "Good night then."

"Good night," Sting said and still looked into Natsu's eyes. The fire mage bumped into his door, searching for the knob but halting again. The moonlight was shining on Sting's body and only then he realized how handsome the guild master looked in his dark shirt.

"By the way, your shirt looks really good on you. It suits your eyes."

Sting's heart beat so fast his chest started to hurt. With a last smile Natsu opened the door and disappeared into the dark house, leaving the guild master standing there. Sting's hand automatically reached up to his chest and pressed down on his heart to calm down his crazy pulse. His cheeks were heating up with blood and the tingling in his stomach was stronger than ever.

He noticed! Natsu really noticed it. Sting couldn't believe how happy these words made him. Perhaps with this night he had already won a small part of Natsu's heart. He really hoped he did –

Because in this night, Natsu Dragneel had won every little piece of Sting's own heart. The blond guild master now fully realized it. He was in love with the fire mage. And with the good feeling of finally knowing the answers to his questions Sting happily walked back home to his apartment, never once stopping to think about the pink haired man.

* * *

Oh my, things are getting interesting! I hope you enjoyed reading :)

What might happen next to them? I can already tell you - it won't stay this perfect the whole time. What's a love story without some drama?

Oh and before I forget it: Sting is so adorable. Maybe some of you think that he gets too out of character but we all know how obsessed he is with Natsu. I can totally imagine him trying so hard at winning Natsu's heart. So cute!

See you next time then! Thank you for reading my story, I really really appreciate it! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back!

I think I have to start every chapter with "I'm sorry" and "Thank you so much".

I know this update came really late but as I said last time - I'm so terribly busy right now that I'm glad if I even find time to write. But I really am doing my best! I love this new chapter by the way. Hope you do the same!

So now to the "Thank you" part: I **_really_**would have NEVER imagined that I would get so much positive feedback. Like, nobody knows me on this site! And your still so kind to like the story and leave a review! That makes me soooo happy I could cry. But I won't. Because then it would take me even longer to write. :D

But enough with the talking! As an apology for the late update this chapter contains a lemon again~ Hope you guys enjoy it ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly.

**Warning: **BoyxBoy, explicit Lemon, be warned! Don't like don't read

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Natsu closed the door behind him and leaned against it. A shaky sigh escaped his lips. The fire mage didn't know what had happened to his body and mind but he started to crave for Sting. Only three days ago he hadn't even thought about the blond Dragon Slayer and now he didn't want to leave him. What was wrong with him? What did Sting do that Natsu was feeling this way? Was it just because he had touched him or was there more to it that the Fire Dragon didn't realize yet…?

Natsu pushed himself up from the door again and stretched his limbs. A yawn escaped his mouth as the tiredness returned to his body. It was a long day for the fire mage. He had been nervous the entire time, waiting anxiously until the time for their date arrived, silently hoping that Sting hadn't joked about it. Natsu had been so relieved when he saw the blond mage standing outside the guild house that his heart leaped for a few seconds. He tried to stay cool but every time that Sting complimented him Natsu felt flustered and his skin temperature increased rapidly. He hated how easily Sting was able to manipulate his body.

The Fire Dragon shook his head and tried to stop his negative thinking. Why shouldn't he enjoy his time with Sting? It was a great chance for him to get some experience for his future. He didn't have to worry about anything. Sting was clearly treating him in a good way. Even if Natsu didn't return the feelings Sting might have for him, he still considered the White Dragon as a precious friend. A little fun would do him no harm.

With yet another tired yawn Natsu finally headed upstairs towards his bedroom. He opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped into the dark room, slowly walking towards his bed – but his little blue friend was awake already.

"Natsuuu… You're finally home!"

"I wasn't gone _that _long. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was only half awake because I was waiting for you. Please tell me who that mysterious person is! And how your night was of course," Happy said excitedly and sat up on the bed, turning on the small lamp on the nightstand beside it. Natsu sighed but joined his blue partner regardless, a smile planted on his face.

He did agree with Sting that they could tell their cats and best friends what was going on between them. And he really wanted to talk with someone about everything right now.

"What do you want to know first? Who the person is or how our date was?"

Happy tilted his head to the side, obviously thinking about the question, but quickly looked back at Natsu again.

"The person! Please tell me!"

"You really want to know?"

"Aye!"

"And you won't think badly about me no matter who the person is?"

"I'm your partner Natsu, I would never think badly about you. Except when you steal my fish but that's not the topic! Tell meee-"

"It's Sting."

"-eee… what?!" Happy's eyes opened wide in shock as he stared at Natsu's face. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious. Sting asked me out on a date and I accepted it. And I think we're going to meet again," Natsu explained and waited patiently for Happy until the news sank in. He looked at his partner and hoped that Happy would understand him.

The blue exceed listened to his friend and was confused. "I thought it was Lucy or Lisanna…"

"I told you I don't like them _that _way," Natsu sighed and rubbed his temples. Why did everybody think he was in love with the two girls? They were his best friends, nothing more.

"So do you like Sting that way?" Happy asked innocently and stared at Natsu with big eyes. Natsu gulped as his mind was filled with thoughts about the blond Dragon Slayer. Happy asked a good thing there. Did he like Sting? Well, of course he did like the guild master. He wouldn't be this intimate with a person he didn't like. But was there more to it?

"I… I don't really know to be honest. I do like him, but I don't know if there will be more than that. But I really enjoy spending time with him. What do you say?"

"I think it's good that you are honest with your feelings. I told you, I won't think badly about you. I was just surprised," Happy said and smiled at his friend. "But tell me, is he nice to you? He was pretty mean when we got to know him at first…"

"No he's really kind! You would be surprised how much he cares about me. I think he would do anything to make me happy so you don't have to worry about that."

Happy's smile slowly faded as he thought about Natsu's words. What he said about Sting sounded clearly like that the White Dragon Slayer had a lot more deeper feelings for Natsu than the fire mage did. Happy would bet on his love for fish that Sabertooth's guild master was in love with his idiotic partner. But the way Natsu talked about the topic seemed like he didn't realize this yet. And Happy really didn't want to be the one to tell Natsu about this.

"I'm happy for you Natsu. As long as he treats you in a good way I will accept Sting. Oh and if you two need alone time or something like that than tell me, I don't want to stand in your way! And you can talk to me about everything that bothers you."

Natsu smiled and reached out for his cat to press him against his chest.

"Thank you Happy! I know I can count on you. You're my dearest friend."

"Natsuuu you're choking me!"

"Ahaha! I'm sorry," Natsu laughed and let go of the blue exceed. Happy smiled again and looked back up at Natsu.

"You still have to tell me about your date and how this all started!"

Natsu grinned and flopped down on the bed. He turned to Happy and started with his story, telling him about everything that happened, except the juicy details. He didn't want to torment his friend with too vivid images of what had happened in their bedroom and in front of their house.

Lying together in their bed the two friends talked for a long time about everything that happened before they got too tired to even think anymore. The only thing Happy cared about was that Natsu was happy. And as Natsu's eyes closed the fire mage drifted off into a healthy and peaceful sleep. He couldn't explain why but he felt incredibly good. And he really liked this feeling.

* * *

Sting used his key and quietly opened the door. It was pitch black outside and in the apartment as well. Sting was glad that he knew his home pretty good and managed to take off his boots and walk down the hallway to his bedroom without making any too loud sounds. He knew that Rogue must have been asleep already when there were no lights shining out into the living room from under his doorstep.

He couldn't be mad at Rogue about that. It really was late already because Sting had taken his time walking home. He had been so deeply in thoughts about Natsu and what he could do next that his body fell into a relaxed state, only driving him on at a slow pace. Since the moment Natsu closed his door Sting couldn't stop grinning. He was just too happy! He was so happy that he wanted to wake up his best friend and their little cats but he decided to wait until the next morning. Rogue could be quite scary when he was annoyed and he didn't want to piss him off before he even started talking. He wanted his friends to be in a good mood!

The door squeaked lightly as Sting walked into his bedroom. He closed the door again and walked over to his bed, quickly taking off his shirt and pants. His blue shirt that suited his eyes. Sting's heart still pounded heavily against his chest when he remembered the words of the Fire Dragon.

Smiling, Sting slipped under the rustling blankets and scooted over to Lector lying in the bed. He turned towards his partner as the red exceed grumbled quietly and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Sting-kun? You're back home?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"I thought you would spend the night with your date," Lector said, knowing full well what he implied with that. Sting blushed a little and was happy that no one could see him in the dark.

"It was out first real date. We're taking things serious," he answered but couldn't stop the images of a naked Natsu popping into his head.

"Okay, if you say so… are you finally going to tell us soon?"

"I planned on doing so now but I don't want to wake Rogue."

"Yeah he was pretty tired tonight. I bet he would seriously rip off your head if you did."

"We don't want that, right?" Sting said and laughed quietly before he threw an arm around his little warm fur ball. "Go back to sleep now. I promise I'll tell you guys first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Good night Sting-kun…"

"Good night Lector."

And just as quickly as he woke up Lector fell back into a deep slumber. Sting smiled and nuzzled his head into his friend's soft fur. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to join Lector in his sleep – with Natsu being the last person he thought about before his mind went black.

* * *

The next morning Sting was being pulled out of his sleep through the little paws of Lector knocking him awake.

"Finally you're awake, Sting-kun!" the red cat said and walked a few steps back. Sting rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, a bit disappointed for having to leave his sweet dream world.

"Why'd you wake me…?" the blond mage mumbled and yawned. One glance at the sun outside his window showed him what time it was. And it was way too early for him to be up already!

"Rogue made breakfast. You know we have to get to the guild earlier today and Frosch and I want to know about your date before we have to leave!"

Sting smiled as memories of last night returned to his head. Lector jumped back a little surprised as Sting quickly got up and put some clothes on. It was a rare sight for the red exceed. Normally Sting needed his time before he was fully awake and in his good mood, but today was different.

A grin crept its way on Lector's face. "Your date must have been really good if just the mentioning of it can set you into high spirits right after waking up."

Sting turned back to his cat and returned the grin. "Yep. I'm… _all fired up,_" Sting said, secretly hinting at what he was about to tell his friends. He was so excited to see their reactions.

As they entered the kitchen they were greeted by their two other friends sitting at the table. Frosch immediately stood up and stretched his arms out so that Sting would hug the little exceed. Rogue only nodded in their direction and mumbled a quiet 'Morning' before placing two clean plates in front of them. Sting greeted his best friend with a toothy grin and sat down at the table.

"So, how was your date?" Rogue asked while taking a sip from his morning coffee. The shadow dragon could tell that his friend wanted to talk about his night – why else would he be sitting at their table with a big grin plastered on his face, excitedly wiggling on his chair?

Frosch and Lector curiously climbed on the table and sat in front of Sting. Rogue would never admit it but he was just as curious as their little friends. Who was his idiot friend spending romantic time with?

"It was _really _good!" Sting answered, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you have sex again?" Lector asked bluntly and stared at his partner. Rogue wanted to knock the little cat on the head for his rude talking but stopped as he saw a bright blush forming on Sting's cheeks.

"N-No, not yesterday."

"You're _blushing_," Rogue pointed out and slowly started to get amused by their conversation. "I rarely see you blush."

"Well yeah I can blush!"

Rogue laughed quietly and put his coffee mug down, leaning forward a little. "So? Are you ready to tell us about the person who's able to make our strong guild master blush like a little girl in love?"

Sting ignored the teasing of his friend and fought the blush from his cheeks. He wanted to be serious while talking about this topic. The others ought to know that all of this wasn't a game to Sting!

"Yeah, I have the permission to talk about it with you three. And I mean only you three. No word to anyone in the guild – not even Yukino, got it?" Sting asked and looked sternly at the two exceeds in front of him. Frosch and Lector gulped and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good. So… you want to know who the person is."

"Don't play around, just tell us already," Rogue said, not even trying to hide how curious he was anymore.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I really trust you, that's why I'm not afraid of telling you guys," Sting began and became nervous a little. It was a different thing to tell them that he was in love with a man and not having a short story with a new lady.

"I'm really serious about this. I'm falling in love. And it's a person all of you know. Remember all the times I was away after work and returned late at night?"

"Yeah. Don't tell us you have a relationship going on for that long time already!" Lector answered disappointed and crossed his arms.

"No, no, we're not officially dating. This whole thing just started two days ago. In the other nights I was only visiting Fairy Tail's guild house to see _him _again…"

Sting watched the faces of his friends as they slowly understood the meaning behind Sting's confession. Surprisingly Frosch was the first one to react to it.

"You like another man?" The disguised cat asked and Sting nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that before I start to continue?" Sting asked, especially looking at Lector and Rogue.

"No, I think that's fine. It doesn't matter if the person you love is a man or a woman," Rogue said, returning to his serious expression again. Frosch smiled and raised his hand. "Fro thinks so too!"

Sting smiled and turned his gaze to Lector at last. The red cat seemed to hesitate a little before answering.

"I guess… as long as you really love him it should be okay."

Sting laid a hand on Lector's head and stroked his fur softly.

"Thanks guys. So, the person you are all so curious about… is Natsu."

"What?!" All three said, eyes wide in surprise. "Natsu Dragneel? Really?"

"Yep. Natsu Dragneel, the one and only Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. You know I've always admired him but for a month now I'm feeling more than that. With every day that I walked to Fairy Tail's guild house, watching him, my mind went crazy more and more. Then two days ago Natsu caught me outside the guild. I confessed that I needed him and we ended up in his bedroom… then the next day we agreed that I would get a chance to show him how much he means to me. So I asked him out on a date," Sting explained and waited patiently for his friends to catch up on what he told them.

"Okay… and how was the date?" Rogue asked, still a little perplex. He would have never thought that Sting would seriously go for one of their childhood idols.

"As I said, it was really good. We had a lot of fun, I walked him back home, we kissed… and did a little more… and in the end he complimented me and said that we could repeat the night again. So yeah, I'm extremely happy right now!"

"That sounds nice," Frosch squeaked happily and walked up to Sting to give the blond mage a little hug. Lector got up as well and raised his hand in the air, waiting for Sting to clap against it.

"I knew it, Sting-kun isn't only good with the ladies but with men as well!"

"Thanks, but we have a long way to go. I have to win his heart and I'll do everything for it! And I really hope I can count on you to support me."

Rogue watched as Frosch and Lector excitedly started to ask Sting question after question. He noticed that Sting really looked happy. But there was something that bothered the Shadow Dragon. He couldn't exactly nail what it was that made him worry, but there definitely was something. He feared that Natsu didn't understand what he was getting himself into. Rogue knew his best friend long enough to see that Sting was serious. This wasn't just a flirt to him.

The black haired mage was thrown out of his thoughts as Sting secretly looked at him. Their cats were still asking him questions, discussing what Sting should do for his next date, but the attention of the White Dragon wasn't focused on them. Rogue could see that Sting was silently asking for his opinion. The Shadow Dragon Slayer kept his doubts hidden and nodded at his friend with a smile. As long as Sting was still happy he didn't want to break his dream world into little pieces. Maybe he was wrong and Natsu really did return the same feelings for Sting after all – only time will tell. But no matter what happened, Rogue would support his best friend.

"Frosch, Lector, quit bombarding Sting with all your questions. We have to go to the guild now. You know that our dumb guild master lives with us, you can still talk about Natsu later tonight."

"Why are you always so serious, Rogue? Be happy for Sting-kun!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Hey, calm down, he's right. We really have to go now. We have enough time to talk about everything later, but right now there's work to do. And I believe that Rogue _is _happy for me, he's just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Shut up."

"See?"

"Let's go already," Rogue said and ended the conversation with that, standing up from his chair and leaving the kitchen. Frosch and Lector giggled before following the Shadow Dragon while Sting still sat there for a moment, smiling about everything that just happened.

They accepted it. Even Rogue supported him. His life couldn't be any better at this moment! Sting stood up and followed his friends, his smile never disappearing for even a second.

* * *

Hours later Sting dropped his pen on the table and sighed. Since they entered Sabertooth's guild house the blond Dragon Slayer had been working non-stop, his good mood driving him on. But as the sun started to set Sting got less motivated with every passing second. He already started to miss Natsu. His constant thinking about the pink haired Fire Dragon didn't help Sting with that. With another exhausted sigh the White Dragon rested his head on the table as well.

"What's wrong? Bored with your work?" A voice suddenly asked and Sting quickly looked up, a bit startled.

"Rogue."

"What, you didn't hear me coming? … Are you all right?" The Shadow Dragon asked and took a seat in front of Sting's desk. The blond mage rubbed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"I'm fine, it's just that… I miss him. Already."

Rogue needed a moment before he understood what his friend meant.

"Oh. You're talking about Natsu?"

"Yeah…" Sting answered and sighed. Rogue couldn't stand the sad expression on his usually so joyful friend and thought about what he could do to help him. A glance at the papers on Sting's desk showed him that the guild master already finished most of his work. Rogue didn't know if his idea was good or bad, but he felt like he needed to do something for his friend.

"I think you should visit him tonight."

Sting looked back at his dark haired friend with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Finish your work, go back home, take a shower and after we've eaten dinner you go and visit him. Just knock at his window or something like that. Tell him what you told me – that you miss him and want to be with him. I think he will be happy to hear something like this."

"Well… yeah. That sounds nice. You're right! Thank you Rogue," Sting said, a big grin returning on his lips. Rogue returned the grin for a few seconds and stood up again.

"Good, I'm leaving now if you're back to your motivated self. Don't slack off at work because you're in love."

"No, I won't. Really Rogue, thank you. I appreciate your advices."

"It's no problem… we're best friends, right?"

Sting smiled and nodded at the dark mage. "Right. Best friends for life."

Rogue couldn't help but smile at the words and turned around, leaving the room without another word. Sting sat up straight in his chair and took the pen back in his hand. Rogue was right! He should visit Natsu when he misses him. Every person liked to hear something like this.

Motivated again, the White Dragon turned to his last papers and started with his work. He wanted to show Rogue that he could handle his job _and _his love life at the same time. Nobody could stop him!

* * *

Natsu rolled on his side and looked outside the window. The moon was shining its light through the half closed curtains, painting the room in a pale blue color. It was still early, not even past midnight, but Natsu and Happy had been on a short mission that day and immediately returned home afterwards. The fire mage could hear his small partner snoring beside him. He wanted to sleep as well but Natsu's eyes just wouldn't close.

It wasn't because he was not tired enough – in fact Natsu was tired for two days now. His body had experienced a lot in the past days and his head was spinning every time he thought about the latest events. As soon as he closed his eyes a certain blond mage appeared before his eyes. And that mage wasn't Lucy.

Natsu sighed as he once again thought about Sting. He wondered what it was that kept him so fascinated of the White Dragon. The idea never crossed his mind that he could have such a relationship with the other Dragon Slayer. He also wouldn't have thought that he would agree to give away his virginity that quickly! But his body acted on his own accord and strangely his mind didn't protest. He really liked to be with Sting.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of his window. Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts as the person knocked on the glass from outside. The fire mage was immediately up on his feet and hurried over to the window. He pulled the curtains to the side and relaxed as he saw the face of the White Dragon Slayer. Natsu opened the window and stepped to the side, allowing Sting to climb into the room.

"Hey there," Sting said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing here this late?" Natsu asked after he closed the window again.

"Well… To be honest, I wanted to see you."

"That's funny, I actually just thought about you. So, do you need something?"

Sting's heart beat faster as he heard the words of his Fire Dragon. Natsu thought about him? Could he be happy to see him?

"N-No, or maybe… What I need is you."

"O-Oh," Natsu stuttered at the blunt confession and looked over to his sleeping cat. "Happy is here. We can't… you know."

"Yeah that's right… I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about that."

"No it's okay. We can talk for a while if you want to!"

Sting nodded and carefully sat down on Natsu's bed. He glanced over at the sleeping blue cat and inwardly cursed at his stupid behavior. Of course Happy slept with Natsu. He himself slept in a bed with Lector, why should they be different? But he still disliked the fact. It made things even more complicated for them.

"So, did you tell Rogue and your cats?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to the White Dragon.

"Yep! They were really surprised but in the end all three of them accepted it. Now Lector and Frosch can't stop asking questions about literally _everything_. I'm glad that Rogue is a little more discreet regarding this topic."

"I can totally imagine that. But it's good to hear your confession was good as well."

"You told Happy?"

"Yeah, last night. He was still awake and wanted to know, so I told him. He took it pretty well and said that he will be happy for me as long as you don't hurt me."

Sting cracked a smile at that and leaned over a bit. His hands carefully touched Natsu's cheeks as he slowly brought their faces together.

"I will never hurt you. I'd rather die than make you unhappy," Sting whispered and closed his eyes before he connected their lips. Natsu's eyes fluttered closed as he contentedly sighed into the tender kiss. His hands reached forward and softly grasped the blond locks, pulling the taller mage slightly more against him. Sting savored the feel of Natsu's lips against his own but pulled back as the fire mage opened his mouth.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I really want to ravish you right now but as you said, Happy is here. We can-"

"I can leave if you two want to be alone." Sting and Natsu looked to the side a little shocked as the blue exceed stood up from the bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Happy! I-I'm sorry, did we wake you up?"

"Nah, I was only half asleep. But I don't want to lie next to you when you're doing _that_," Happy said, a grin forming on his face as Natsu's cheeks turned red.

"W-We weren't going to go that far!" Natsu quickly answered but Happy already spread his wings and flew over to the window.

"Aye, you were going to go that far! But I'm a nice cat so I'll fly around a little. Have fun! Oh and Sting, please take good care of Natsu."

"I will. I promise!" Sting exclaimed as the blue cat flew out of the window. He looked back at Natsu again and had to bite back a giggle because of the red face of the Fire Dragon.

"What's wrong?"

"That was embarrassing," Natsu admitted and slumped forward, hiding his face in Sting's chest. Sting couldn't help but chuckle as he started to softly rub over the other's back.

"Don't worry, you saw that Happy was cool with it."

"I know but-"

"Do you want to stay feeling embarrassed or do you want to make use of the alone time your little partner gave us?"

Natsu looked up again, still with a pink hue adorning his cheeks, and felt the same warm and tingling sensation in his body again. Sting was right. He wanted to feel the other Dragon Slayer again!

"You said you missed me?" Natsu asked, growing more confident. Sting only nodded and stared at the fire mage's eyes.

"What did you miss?"

"I missed everything. I wanted to see you again, hear your voice, smell your intoxicating scent and touch you in every way possible," Sting answered in a seductive whisper, slowly leaning forward again.

"That sounds nice," Natsu returned and crossed his arms behind the other's neck for the second time of the evening.

"So… where have we left off?"

"There," Natsu answered and closed the gap between their lips. Sting immediately melted into the body of the fire mage and this time didn't hesitate to open his mouth. Their kiss was wild and fierce from the start. They didn't have to worry about Happy anymore – it was just the two of them again. Ready to return to their own little world.

Natsu felt a surge of confidence flooding his body. His lust took over and demanded more. Natsu's tongue snaked itself around Sting's, fighting back to win over the dominance. Sting gasped in surprise as the smaller fire mage suddenly straddled his lap, kissing him with such a fervor that made his body heat up in excitement. His hands dropped down to the firm butt of the Fire Dragon, groping it in such a delicious way that Natsu couldn't hold back a deep groan.

"You like it when I squeeze your ass?" Sting asked with a grin on his lips as they ended their kiss due to their lack of oxygen. Natsu only groaned again and attacked Sting's neck, kissing and nipping at the tanned skin. Sting didn't hold back his sounds of pleasure, still massaging the round ass cheeks through Natsu's pajama pants. He really liked how dominant the fire mage was that night.

"It seems like you've missed me as well when you're this hungry."

"Shut up and take off your clothes," Natsu demanded with a growl as he leaned back, quickly pulling his own shirt over his head. "We don't know how much time we have. I want to enjoy this, so hurry up."

"Geez, no time for a little foreplay tonight? You think you can handle my big cock without much preparation?"

"If you don't do something already _you_ will be the one to feel _my _cock!"

Sting hissed in desire and bit his lip.

"I really want to try that someday. But tonight I will be in control!" The White Dragon said and threw Natsu back on the mattress. He was immediately back on top of the fire mage, kissing him so passionately that Natsu's body started to burn with pleasure. Sting took of his vest without breaking the kiss, throwing it to the side of the bed, quickly followed by his long gloves.

"I'm feeling so hot…" Natsu moaned as Sting began kissing down his chest, licking and teasing his hardening nipples.

"Let me help you taking off your clothes, then," Sting answered and pulled down the white pajama pants and boxers of the fire mage. Sting licked his lips as he saw the already semi-hard member begging for his attention. Instead, the blond mage kicked off his own trousers and boxers, sending them flying to the pile of clothes on the ground.

The two mages groaned and clung to each other passionately as Sting lowered his body on top of Natsu's, pressing their naked and feverish skins together. Natsu turned Sting's head towards his, crushing their lips together again. Sting ground down, moaning into Natsu's open mouth because of the delicious friction. The fire mage repeated Sting's move, feeling the hard flesh against his own erection.

"S-Sting… lube is still in the nightstand. Hurry up!" Natsu moaned as he felt his member hardening even more. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to feel Sting inside of him!

"Let me tell you now, our next time will be longer. I have to train you in your endurance!"

"Okay, okay, that's fine with me," Natsu agreed and reached out to the nightstand himself. He opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube they have used for their first time. Sting took the bottle and opened it, coating the fingers of his right hand with the slippery liquid. Natsu watched in excitement and propped himself up on his elbows, ready to turn around on his stomach, but Sting pushed him back down on his back.

"What? I wanted to turn around."

"No. Tonight, I want to see your face. See how you moan my name, losing control until your lust explodes," Sting whispered huskily, lying back down on Natsu's body and spreading his legs in the progress. Natsu shuddered and felt his blood rushing to his head again, leaving his face flushed in desire and embarrassment.

"S-Sting… that's – ahh!" Without any warning Sting had pushed a first finger into the tight opening, wiggling it inside as deep as he could. Natsu closed his eyes and threw his arms around the body on top of him, clutching at the naked skin.

"God, it's been two days and you're so tight again… so incredibly hot," Sting groaned and leaned down to kiss Natsu's neck, lightly sucking the sensitive skin, not hard enough to leave any visible marks.

"M-More… please!" Natsu moaned and moved his hips down against Sting's hand, trying to get the finger in deeper. Sting chuckled and pulled his finger outside of Natsu's hole, leaving him empty for a second before two of his fingers plunged back inside with a rough thrust.

"Aahh! Nngh... Sting…!" Natsu moaned more, clawing into the White Dragon's skin. Sting ignored the light pain, concentrating on spreading Natsu's entrance with his fingers, making him ready for his big and throbbing member.

Just as Sting wanted to add a third finger Natsu suddenly stopped him, pulling his hand back up and looking into the other's deep blue eyes. "Sting, please, I need you _now."_

"Sure you're ready?"

"Yes! Take me," Natsu said with such a passion in his voice that Sting couldn't resist any longer. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring the liquid onto his throbbing cock, making it slick for the rest of their love making. The blond mage threw the bottle to the side and laid back down on Natsu, spreading his legs even further as he pressed his head against the waiting entrance.

"Look at me," Sting demanded and locked eyes with Natsu. He could clearly see the lust in those dark irises, screaming for more, wanting him and only him. Natsu tried to keep his eyes opened as Sting's hard length etched into him inch by inch, spreading him from the inside. He managed to look into Sting's eyes as his mouth opened wide, moan after moan rolling over his tongue.

Sting couldn't take anymore. The picture in front of him was too much for the White Dragon. Losing his senses the blond mage thrust the last part of him inside Natsu, burying his thick length deep in the fire mage's tight ass. Sting couldn't bite back a loud moan. Everything felt so wonderful!

"N-Natsu, I can't hold back longer…"

"Then don't. Move Sting! I want to - Ah! Oh god, yes, more!" Natsu heatedly moaned and digged his nails into Sting's back as the White Dragon started a fast rhythm. Sting thrust hard into the tight hole, widening it with every move. He wanted to go deeper, faster and harder. He wanted to last forever! But he knew that would be impossible.

Just then the blond guild master remembered an aspect of the male anatomy and angled his thrusts slightly different every time. He searched for that certain spot that would make the smaller Dragon Slayer lose himself completely in his lust. It must be there somewhere - !

Sting put so much strength in his following thrusts that Natsu's bed started to creak loudly, bumping into the wall every time Sting buried himself back into the hot entrance. Suddenly Natsu's moan turned into a high-pitched scream followed by a violent shudder of his whole body.

"Found it," Sting grinned, breathing heavily as he leaned down to leave tiny bites on Natsu's body.

"I don't know what you did but please do it aga- Ahh! Fuck that feels too good – aahhh! S-Stinng!"

The sounds were like music to Sting's ears. Without changing his angle again the White Dragon repeatedly thrust against Natsu's weak spot, making the smaller Dragon Slayer cry out in ecstasy every time he slammed back into him.

Soon they were at their limits. Sting groaned with every thrust, gripping the sheets while looking into Natsu's flushed face. The pink haired mage couldn't stop his moaning and was glad that he lived in a forest. The bedroom was filled with loud and naughty noises, disturbing the quietness of the night.

Natsu came first, shooting his white semen against their chests while roughly scratching down the White Dragon's back. Sting quickly leaned down and pressed his lips on Natsu's hard, muffling their moans as he thrust faster into the smaller mage, bringing himself over the edge as well. His hot liquid filled the inside of the Fire Dragon and elicited a last moan from him before Sting pulled his spent member outside and fell down on the mattress next to Natsu.

They needed a while before their heartbeats and breathing went back to normal. Sting leaned over to Natsu and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before climbing out of bed. Natsu looked over to the White Dragon exhausted and watched him as he cleaned his chest and pulled on his boxers.

"What are you doing?" The fire mage asked with tiredness clearly audible in his voice.

"Well… I thought I have to leave now. You know, before Happy comes back."

"No. Stay here… sleep here," Natsu said and reached out for Sting's arm, pulling him back towards the bed. Sting stumbled back to the bed confused and sat down again.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'm tired and I want to sleep with you."

"A-And what about Happy?"

"He's small, he can still sleep in the bed or downstairs on our couch. Don't worry, he's old enough," Natsu explained and yawned, dropping back down on his pillows. Sting felt a blush spreading on his cheeks. His crush asked him to stay the night! He really was making progress.

Sting quickly placed the bottle of lube back in the nightstand, cleaned up Natsu's chest as well with a towel that had lain around the room and scrambled under the covers, throwing his arms over Natsu's body and pulling him against his chest.

"Thank you," Sting said which caused the Fire Dragon to look up into his eyes again.

"What for?"

"For everything. You're so wonderful."

Natsu blushed heavily at the words. Sting used the opportunity and leaned back down one last time to kiss those tender pink lips.

"Good night, Natsu."

"G-Good night…" the fire mage mumbled and hid his face in Sting's chest. Sting smirked triumphantly and pulled Natsu flushed against his body. Soon his breathing calmed down as he laid there with his object of desire secured in his arms. Yes, Sting couldn't be any happier right now.

He only wished that happiness would last forever.

* * *

Aww~ Wasn't that a sweet ending? :3

I hope you liked the chapter! 3 What will happen next...?

By the way, you guys can write what you think or wish for to happen next. To be honest this story doesn't have a fully drawn out plot yet. Of course I have a lot of ideas but I'm curious on what you would like to read! I can't promise that I can write everything you wish for but maybe some ideas will actually find their way into the story :)

That was all for now! See you next time~


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back!

I'm not going to waste time in apologizing. I know this chapter is extremely late but this last month was _horrible. _So many bad things happened right after I uploaded the last chapter and I just had to do so much. But now it's here and I hope you still love it 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, this current Filler Arc wouldn't be so crappy!

**Warning: **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read. Also some Lisanna Bashing which I'm really sorry for. I like her! But there has to be someone for this part. xD

And now, enjooooy! You've earned it for being so patient with me 3

* * *

Sting woke up as the sunlight warmed his face. A yawn escaped his mouth and his surroundings became clearer with every blink of his eyes. He wasn't really a morning person but the sun had always pulled him out of his sleep – maybe it had something to do with his White Dragon Slayer magic, he didn't know the exact reason.

Normally Sting would be grumpy now, mumbling a 'Good Morning' to Lector and sleepily crumbling out of bed. His cheerful nature would only set in with the delicious breakfast Rogue already prepared that gave him the energy for the day. Then he would put on his constant smile and be himself again.

But this morning, something else immediately gave Sting more than enough energy for his whole life. As soon as his eyes spotted the pink strands of hair his heart skipped a beat and a warm shiver ran through his whole body. Memories of the last night crushed back into his mind and Sting couldn't help but let out a happy sigh.

"_It's real. It wasn't a dream, I really am here with Natsu."_

In order to really convince himself that he wasn't still dreaming his hand reached up and stroked through the soft hair. Natsu purred slightly in his sleep and scooted closer to the warm body next to him. A sudden wave of happiness rushed through the blond guild master as he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

Before he could stop himself his body acted on his own accord, tilting Natsu's head upwards so that the White Dragon could softly press his lips against Natsu's.

Sting's eyes fluttered closed as he could feel all these emotions filling him from the inside. The warmth, the happiness, the tingling in his entire body. If he didn't knew so before he would be 100% sure now that he was in love with the fire mage. He couldn't deny the fact anymore, but he doesn't plan to do so anyway. He just had to wait for the right moment to tell Natsu about his true feelings.

Natsu gave a soft whimper as his mind started to come back to life. His eyes slowly opened, but instead of leaning back or shoving Sting away from his body the pink haired mage closed his eyes again and returned the tender kiss. The corners of Sting's lips rose up in a smile as he took Natsu's face gently into one hand and deepened their kiss.

This one wasn't steamy and wild like most of their kisses. No, this time there barely was any tongue, just a slight brush against the other's whereas their lips took over the most action. Natsu's hands curled up against Sting's chest. The strange tingling sensation in his stomach returned and left him confused. He still didn't know what it meant. But he had a feeling deep inside of him that it was something really important.

Sting broke the kiss and created a little space between their faces to look at the still kind of sleepy mage. Natsu was left in a daze as his mind tried to put everything in the right order again. Before he could say anything Sting spoke up first.

"Good morning, Natsu." Sting called his name with so much emotion inside of it that Natsu couldn't suppress a barely audible gasp. He has never heard his name being said like that ever. It flattered him.

"G-Good morning," Natsu replied with a stuttering voice and inwardly cursed at his shy behavior. He really wasn't used to romantic stuff.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess… pretty good, yes. I felt kind of protected… even though I can defend myself fine on my own!"

Sting cracked a silent laugh and pulled Natsu back flushed against his body. "That must have been me. I've been holding you like this for the whole night."

Natsu blushed and kept quiet. His heart started to beat like crazy and being this close to Sting made him feel a little dizzy.

"So um… you do remember last night this time, right?" Sting nervously asked and looked into Natsu's eyes. The pink hue on his cheeks was still evident and matched his hair perfectly.

"Of course! I remember everything from last night…"

"And… you're not pushing me away?"

Natsu's blush vanished as he stared at Sting surprised. Was the blond mage still thinking that he didn't like what they were doing?

"Why should I? I wanted it as much as you did. And I was the one who asked you to stay the night. I'm just a bit… Well, it feels strange waking up like this."

Sting's eyebrows rose up questioningly. "So you don't like it when I kiss you awake? Or when I hold you so close?"

"No it's not that! It's quite the opposite actually. It still feels strange waking up to this… feeling warm, protected, loved."

Just as Natsu's lips had formed the last word everything seemed to freeze. It crashed down on the fire mage like a gigantic wave. Love! That was the feeling that kept nagging him! Was that it? He just admitted that he felt loved by Sting, so did that mean the blond Dragon Slayer was in love with him…? And even if he was, what did he himself feel?

Natsu had no idea. He had never been in love before – not the real romantic kind of love. Igneel told him about the most powerful of emotions but he couldn't really prepare him for the time it would happen to him. Natsu sometimes couldn't quite understand why people thought that love was the most important thing in the whole world. Could he understand it now?

Sting started to panic lightly. He wasn't prepared for this yet! Why did Natsu have to say this word? Sting's mind started to race, trying to form the right sentences he could say to explain his feelings, but the words wouldn't fit together. This was too early! He couldn't say it now or he would risk any further progress…

After what felt like five minutes of uncomfortable silence where both mages just stared into each other's eyes, lost in their own world of chaos, a loud yawn broke their meditative states. Natsu's and Sting's heads immediately spun around to the source of the noise and silently thanked god that Happy chose to wake up at exactly this moment.

Any further explanations had to wait. They were saved this time – because they definitely weren't ready yet to face this topic.

"Happy! Did we wake you up?" Natsu quickly asked as Sting let go of the warm body, both of them slightly sitting up on the mattress. The blue cat rubbed at his eyes and looked over to the two mages.

"… I hope not. Were you doing naughty stuff right now?" Happy asked innocently and watched the funny reactions.

"N-No! We weren't!" Natsu immediately explained and waved his hands in the air, hoping Happy would believe him.

"But you _have_ done naughty things last night, right?"

Natsu opened his mouth in order to say something but Sting was faster this time. Turning towards the little cat he couldn't hold back his big grin.

"Well we can't deny that."

"Sting! He doesn't need to know!"

"It was totally obvious Natsu. I don't know if I want to sleep in your bed anymore, but don't worry, I'm going to get myself a new one," Happy stated matter-of-factly and stood up from the bed, stretching his small limbs. "I'll make breakfast now. Are you eating with us, Sting?"

"Um... when I'm allowed to?"

Happy looked over to the fire mage who nodded in approval. He spread his white wings and flew outside the bedroom, shouting his typical "Aye Sir!" thing and flying downstairs to the kitchen.

"So we'll have breakfast together now?" Sting asked and started getting out of bed before searching for his clothes of the other day.

"If you're not hungry then you can lea-"

"No no I am hungry! And I would like to eat together with you! I have to befriend Happy anyway, right?"

Natsu looked at Sting and smiled. He climbed out of bed at last, throwing some clothes onto his body and walked over to the blond mage.

"That's right. If he doesn't like you we'll have a problem."

"Then I'm making sure that he likes me even more than you…"

"Impossible!" Natsu gasped in shock and was silenced by Sting's smiling lips afterwards. Natsu groaned angrily but returned their short kiss, nipping at Sting's lower lip in revenge.

"Hungry for more?" Sting breathed huskily against Natsu's ear but the fire mage pushed the taller guild master back gently.

"Some other time. We shouldn't make Happy wait."

"You're right. But remember, I _will _train you in your endurance next time!"

Natsu blushed and turned on his heel, walking straight towards the door without another word. Sting followed the pink haired mage with a new grin on his face. This morning couldn't be any better.

* * *

One hour later Sting finally left Natsu's house with the best mood he has ever been in. Breakfast had gone by smoothly. Sting thought that Happy would ask them questions non-stop, not considering if they were appropriate or not, but he was wrong. The blue cat really had manners and didn't ask too intimate things. In fact he scarcely asked anything about their relationship, more about Sting himself and his life as a guild master.

Sting knew he was pretty lucky. If Natsu had been at his house then Lector and Frosch wouldn't have been this considerate. Sting wondered if the two cats were still too young or if he and Rogue did something wrong in the past, but they can't be blamed. They are too cute to be mad at them anyway.

As Natsu had walked Sting to the front door, Happy being busy cleaning the table and putting away their dirty plates, Sting had asked the Fire Dragon out for their second date. Natsu smiled and nodded, followed by the condition that it had to be on the next day – he really ought to get a bit of rest now. Sting put on a sad face, sniffling playfully before brushing his act off with laughter.

Natsu had leaned up and pressed his lips against Sting's for a short goodbye kiss. After their lips released with a quiet pop the guild master managed to leave Natsu's house, wishing the Dragon Slayer and his little blue partner a nice day and whispering a seductive _"See you tomorrow"_ that only Natsu could hear. Then he was gone, waiting for the next day to arrive to welcome his lover back into his arms.

They would meet at noon by Magnolia's front gates, heading together to Sting's hometown from there on to visit a rather old but still very enjoyable hot spring. Sting had guessed that Natsu liked these kinds of hot places and this time he hadn't been wrong. He just hoped he could control himself enough when other people were there as well.

It was already 12 when Sting reached his apartment. Lucky for him it was a Sunday – he didn't have to go to Sabertooth and he knew that Rogue and his cats were home as well. Just as he thought, the smell of freshly made lunch reached his nose before Lector crashed into his chest.

Sting entered the apartment and told his friends about his last night while they were sitting at the table together. Rogue seemed to be mostly concentrated on his food but the blond mage knew his friend was listening. It had been Rogue's idea to visit Natsu, of course he wanted to hear what happened.

Lector and Frosch were as curious as always, asking for every little detail, if there had been any progress and when they would meet again. Sting told them about their planned second date and that he would leave the guild early for it. Rogue mumbled a complaint that Sting shouldn't leave earlier every day from now on but the White Dragon reassured his friend that it would only be this time. He would catch up on work again – especially when a certain fire mage motivated him enough.

And so time passed quickly. Sting hardly managed to get any sleep, too nervous about the next day and already too attached to having Natsu at his side in the night. He missed the warmth that radiated from his hot body. Instead of the soft features of his fire mage next to his face, the guild master awoke to a snoring red cat, whose fur was tightly pressed against Sting's nose, hindering him to breathe properly.

Sting groaned and got up earlier than planned, the less of sleep still nagging at his body. He had a hard morning, trying to stay awake at his desk in Sabertooth and constantly thinking over their date. Did he bring everything they needed? Would it really be okay going to a hot spring together? It wasn't forbidden or untypical to go there as two friends. Nobody would suspect anything… would they?

Finally it was time for Sting to leave so he wouldn't be late for his date. He noticed the curious and confused stares of the other mages in his guild but he knew he could trust Rogue with this. If anybody really asked the Shadow Dragon why their guild master was leaving early today, he would tell them that Sting had to meet an important person who would help him with his future work.

If the others only knew that Rogue wasn't really lying.

Sting reached their meeting place just on time as the pink haired fire mage showed up as well. As soon as their eyes met a big smile crept on their faces. Sting looked in every direction to see if somebody was watching them and only then had the courage to greet Natsu with a hug. A more romantic than friendly hug. Good that nobody was around.

Natsu was the first one to pull away and start walking. Sting noticed how giddy the fire mage was – had to be because of the hot springs. But a small part in the White Dragon hoped that Natsu was excited to see him as well.

"How was your day yesterday? Managed to get some rest?" Sting asked as they walked side by side on the uneven road to Magnolia's neighboring town.

"Yes, a free day is really nice once in a while. Happy and I went fishing and just relaxed afterwards. And now we are going to a hot spring! I'm so fired up!"

Sting grinned at Natsu's happiness. He liked it when the fire mage was this enthusiastic. It's what attracted him towards the pink haired mage in the first place. Sting had always been amazed how somebody could be this strong and happy at the same time. Over the years he managed to be like that as well – but he never stopped admiring Natsu.

He still did. Walking besides the fire mage gave him so much power. Listening to his cheerful tales and talking in a light manner made him happy. It was not only due to his love for Natsu. Even if the fire mage would break his heart and push him away, he would still give Sting power to go on. Because that's what Natsu always has and always will do to him. Pushing him forward in life.

* * *

"Ahh this feels _sooo _good!" Natsu moaned as his body slid into the hot water. Sting was sitting next to the pink haired mage, desperately trying to ignore the pleasant moans the fire mage didn't care to hold back. They left their towels behind them on the rocky grounds, enjoying the hot water on every inch of their bodies.

Sting didn't like the fact that they weren't alone. It had been a possibility from the beginning, but with it being a work day at a time where most people were still busy he had hoped they would have some privacy. But he wasn't lucky.

Two elderly men had already been inside the hot springs, sitting next to each other and chatting about their families and the past. They immediately recognized the two mages and couldn't believe how lucky they were to meet two famous Dragon Slayers in their favorite hot springs. Before Sting and Natsu could even slip into the water the two men already bombarded them with praise and curious questions. It took them a few minutes before they were finally allowed to enjoy the water as well.

Sting really didn't like these two people. He was glad that they stopped asking annoying questions, but he could hear that they were still talking about the Dragons. It wasn't hard not to overhear.

What also wasn't hard not to overhear were Natsu's moans that still – even after sitting in the springs for minutes – didn't cease to slip out of his mouth. He oh so wanted to capture those glistening pink lips with his own, kissing him with such a fervor their bodies would burn hotter from passion than the water surrounding them.

But he couldn't do it with those two damn pairs of eyes fixated on them!

"What do you say, Sting?"

"Uh, what?" Sting asked and turned his head to Natsu. He had been so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Natsu talking to him.

"I asked if you enjoy this as much as I do?"

"Well…" the White Dragon began and blinked over to the other two visitors before looking back at Natsu. He whispered his next words to the fire mage. "It would be better if we were alone…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion at first but then started to grin. He scooted a little closer to Sting, not close enough to be suspicious, and whispered back to the blond guild master.

"Why? Did you plan to do something dirty?" Natsu asked with an implying grin.

"Maybe. But would it really be dirty with us being in the water?"

"I guess not. Depends on how dirty your plans are…" Natsu whispered seductively and licked his lips ever so slightly. Sting could hardly tear away his gaze from those perfect lips.

"Damn Natsu, you're such a tease. It's _really _hard for me to hold myself back. Let's just enjoy this visit and-"

Sting was cut off as he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. The White Dragon just managed to hold back a surprised squeak and looked back at Natsu shocked. "What are you doing?!"

"Shush, you have to be quiet or they will hear you…"

The blond mage growled as Natsu's hand rose up dangerously high. Sting gulped hard and tried to relax. Natsu was right, he had to be quiet or they would immediately be found out. The two men still looked occasionally their way but had resumed to their Smalltalk. That gave Sting at least a little private feeling, which was gradually decreasing due to Natsu's sneaky hand.

"Seriously, what are you trying to do?" Sting hissed at the fire mage as his hand had nearly reached his groin. Natsu had a big grin on his face but his body posture was perfectly relaxed. Nobody would realize his hand was busy with other things.

"Can't you feel it? I'm teasing you. It's exciting, us having to be quiet and good over the water surface. Only a few meters away from two innocent people. They can't see what's happening inside the water. You have to control yourself or they will find out."

Sting wanted to return something but was cut off as Natsu's hand suddenly grabbed his half stiff member. A slightly louder gasp escaped his throat before he tightly shut his lips. The two men looked to the White Dragon and Sting cursed inwardly. _"Fuck!"_

"Haha that was a funny joke Sting! You're so good at imitating people!" Natsu exclaimed and laughed. Sting was confused for a moment before he realized that the fire mage was making up things so that they wouldn't get noticed.

"You're such a clever bastard," Sting whispered and gritted his teeth as Natsu's hand sped up, bringing his member completely to life.

"And you're rock hard now. Nice to see how quick I can arouse you."

"Shut u-up…" Sting said and dropped against the hard surface at his back, clearly trying hard not to make a sound. Natsu's hand tightened a little more as he gave Sting's cock slow and intense strokes. The White Dragon started to pant and closed his eyes in frustration. Natsu was still talking non-sense while his hand was performing pure bliss on his lower region and he wasn't allowed to fucking moan!

"N-Natsu…" Sting heavily whispered after a few minutes of torturing and slowly opened his lust-glazed eyes. "It's too much… I can't-"

"Well that was a good bath! It was nice meeting you two, keep up your great job in protecting us!" One of the two men suddenly said as they both stood up in unison and climbed out of the spring.

"Yeah, nice meeting you, too! Have a safe trip back home," Natsu answered. Sting was too perplex to say anything and just nodded back at the two before they left.

As the door slid shut again Sting finally let out a long moan that already threatened to break through before. Natsu grinned and turned to Sting, watching as the blond mage threw his head back and started to give into the touches.

"Aren't you lucky," the fire mage said and drew his hand back. Sting spun his head to Natsu and immediately started to protest.

"D-Don't stop! I was nearly there!"

"But I already have other plans."

"You what- hey! Natsu what are- mmnh…" Natsu got up and swung himself onto Sting's lap, straddling the blond mage and pressing their bodies together. Sting was silenced by a hungry pair of lips and shuddered a moan into Natsu's mouth as his erection rubbed against Natsu's trained abdomen.

The fire mage didn't hesitate to turn their kiss into a wild and passionate one. He liked the dominance he for once had in this moment. And he wanted to keep it like that!

With one hand gripping Sting's wet strands of hair behind his head Natsu started to move their lower regions together, still kissing him hotly. Sting's mouth dropped open a little more and he couldn't control the moans slipping out of it. He was so turned on by Natsu taking the lead that he couldn't form a coherent thought. He could only think of one thing: If Natsu was the one who initiated things then that _had _to mean he wanted him!

Soon Natsu felt himself hardening as well which wasn't good for his plan. He stopped the riding movement on Sting's lap and slid back a little to create a distance between their groins. Sting let out a disappointed sound and opened his eyes, so much darker than usual. The sight of the White Dragon made him gulp hard. Small droplets of sweat rolled down his toned body, his blond hair stuck to his wet neck and his lips were swollen and red from their wild kissing.

Natsu felt an urge in his body to devour the mage in front of him. A hungry groan escaped his mouth as he remembered what he actually wanted to do.

"Why'd you stop again...? Please, Natsu…" Sting said and tried to pull the fire mage back against his body, but Natsu was faster. With one fast move he pushed himself from Sting's lap and put his hands on the blonds' hips underwater.

"What?"

"Sit up on the edge of the spring."

"Why…?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Sting hesitated a moment before he got up, being pushed by Natsu's hands to get him faster out of the water. He silently sat down in front of Natsu and blushed a little as he saw his flushed skin and his hard cock pressing against his stomach. Natsu was driving him crazy if he didn't do something now!

Natsu slid forward again and spread Sting's legs apart. His eyes were glued to the penis right in front of him. It was the first time that Natsu could really eye him up in full light and he was surprised how thick Sting's cock was. A shudder surged through his body as he remembered the feeling of it inside him, filling him up so much until he lost his mind.

"D-Don't stare at it like that…" Sting mumbled embarrassed and turned his head to the side. Of course they did have had sex two times now but to be looked at like that was still embarrassing. Especially in front of his crush!

"I'm sorry. I was just a bit… fascinated. Do you mind if I… you know… try something new?"

Sting needed a moment before his hazy mind understood what Natsu meant – and furiously blushed at the realization.

"W-W-What you mean… you want to.. give me a blowjob?!"

Natsu nodded and moved a little closer towards Sting's groin.

"A-Are you sure? You don't have to do it, you know!"

"I know. But I want to, because you've done it for me and I really want to try it… I can't guarantee if it will be good because it's my first time bu-"

"It's okay! I know it will be great. Don't worry about that."

Natsu cracked a small smile at the encouragement and then looked down again to the big thing in front of his face. He tried to remember everything he knew about blowjobs. How Sting had done it for him, what he heard other guild members talking about what they liked their girlfriends to do. And then he hesitantly crossed the last distance and curiously licked from base to top with his flat tongue.

The reaction was immediate and positive. Sting rolled his head back and let out a loud moan and his member throbbed against Natsu's tongue. Natsu jolted back a little, surprised, but then knew he had done something good. With more confidence then before he leaned back, making another long lick and circled his tongue around the flushed head.

The taste was new to Natsu but it wasn't disgusting. In fact it reminded him of Sting and the White Dragon definitely tasted good. He grinned as Sting placed a hand on Natsu's head, threading his fingers through the pink strands and occasionally gripping it. Natsu continued with his licking, tasting every inch of Sting's cock before he took it into his hand and flicked his tongue over the slit. Sting moaned again and pushed Natsu's head down a little. The fire mage understood, opened his mouth as wide as he could and tried to take in as much as possible.

As Natsu's lips closed around the thick shaft Sting let out a high-pitched moan and his whole body shuddered in ecstasy.

"Oh my god, why is your mouth so fucking hot…!"

Natsu pulled his mouth back a little to talk. "You do remember that I eat flames…?"

"Aah, don't stop again!" Sting immediately answered and pushed Natsu's head back down on his throbbing length. Natsu caught himself midway before he would choke on the large cock and tried to adjust to the width. Then he started with a slow rhythm, rising up and down, driving Sting crazy with his hot mouth. Every time he went back up Natsu additionally circled his tongue around the head and with that ripped another moan from Sting's throat.

Natsu guessed that Sting was close to his orgasm just as he mentioned earlier. The smell and taste of lust intensified until all of his senses were filled with Sting's heat. He could taste the pre-cum on his tongue while his head still bobbed up and down. Sting's moans went louder and he panted fast. Natsu tried to increase the pleasure and started sucking hard on the cock in his mouth. This seemed to have its effect as Sting now gripped on Natsu's head with both hands, nearly ripping out his hair as he moaned one last, long time and spilled his seed into the hot cavern surrounding his member.

"Aah… hah… I can't believe how amazing that was…" Sting panted and nearly dropped back into the springs if not for his hold on Natsu. The Fire Dragon released the spent cock and licked his lips, still fascinated by the new taste. He wouldn't have guessed that sperm could taste this good!

"I'm sorry for not warning you…" Sting quietly apologized as his thumb stroked a thin strand of saliva from Natsu's chin. The fire mage blushed a little and looked to the side.

"You don't have to apologize. I think it tastes really good…"

"… Are you kidding me?" Sting asked and cracked a laugh at the crimson blush on Natsu's cheeks. The fire mage pouted and crossed his arms which only made the White Dragon laugh louder.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I was just afraid you'd think it's awful and would never want to do it again."

"No! It really is good! Actually I'm… well…"

Natsu stopped at that as the red color on his face intensified even more. Sting slipped back into the water and pulled the fire mage back on his lap, pulling his face towards his own so that he had to look at Sting.

"You what?"

"I-I don't want to say it…" Natsu mumbled and wanted to look away again but Sting's strength returned now that his desire was fulfilled.

"Come on, I'm curious. Tell me!"

"It's embarrassing…"

"Oh please, you can trust me. Really."

Natsu still hesitated but then decided that he could tell Sting. If not him then who else should he tell? Definitely not Happy.

"I… Well now that I tasted your cum I'm curious how… how my own tastes," Natsu mumbled extremely embarrassed but Sting understood every word.

A big grin spread on the guild master's face. He leaned forward to Natsu's ear and huskily whispered into it.

"If you really want to taste it then you could lick it from my body next time we're doing it… maybe after riding me. I like it when you sit on me like that."

Natsu hadn't thought that he could blush even more but he couldn't help it after Sting's sexy words. His eyes widened and he felt a powerful rush of blood surging through his whole body as he imagined himself sitting on the White Dragon, slowly descending on his thick cock, riding him until he would shoot his cum on Sting's trained chest, staining him before he would lick him clean again…

A moan slipped out of Natsu's mouth before he even realized it. Sting grinned even more and leaned back in, capturing those lips with his own in a demanding kiss. Before Natsu could return it properly Sting already drew back a little and whispered against his parted lips.

"Want to try it?"

"Yeah…" the fire mage shuddered out and pressed his lips back against Sting's as they both moaned slightly.

Just as Sting wanted to slide his hands down to Natsu's perfect butt cheeks the two Dragon Slayers heard voices coming from the entrance. Natsu quickly got up from Sting's lap and jumped out of the water, wrapping his towel around his hips. The door slide open and three men in their middle age walked in, paying no attention to their surroundings, too caught up in their conversation.

Sting growled annoyed and made a note in his mind to never come back with Natsu to the hot springs when they aren't both spent or exhausted. He would just be disappointed.

The White Dragon got up as well, climbing out of the springs and wrapping his towel around himself. The two mages left the bathing area before the three men even recognized them.

* * *

Outside again, Natsu let out a small sigh. "That was really dangerous. If those men had come a little earlier-"

"They would have seen a sexy fire mage sucking the cock of their town's guild master."

"Sting!" Natsu shouted, face red again, "Don't say that out loud!"

"But it's true," Sting replied with a smug grin on his face and threw an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "Did you like our second date?"

"Yeah… but it would be nice if we could still continue it, maybe at your apartment… doing what you mentioned we could do…"

"You know what? That sounds aweso-"

"Natsuuuuuu!"

Both mages heads spun around in shock as a girl suddenly ran up towards them. Sting dropped his arm from Natsu's shoulders and was glad he hadn't leaned down to kiss him again. And why did he have so much bad luck with random people showing up today?!

Natsu needed a moment before he could piece everything together and recognized the girl nearing them. "Lisanna?"

"Hey Natsu! So nice to see you!" The white haired girl said and practically threw herself into Natsu's arms. The fire mage was nearly thrown off his feet if Sting hadn't put a safe hand on his back. Sting wanted to smile just as he caught an angry stare of Lisanna directed at him.

"_What is wrong with her?"_ Sting thought but didn't dare to ask. Why was she looking at him like that…?

Lisanna let go of Natsu but still had a grip on his arms. Natsu didn't seem to mind as he started to smile at his friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same! Mira said she heard of some new special fruits being sold here in town so she sent me to buy some. And then I stumble on you of all people!"

Natsu laughed his carefree laugh and took a step back now, Lisanna having to drop her arms.

"What a coincidence, right? Sting and I had just been in the hot springs. He wanted to show me this place so I can come here if I need some rest." Sting was a bit surprised at how good Natsu managed to bring up a lie. But he was too busy with finding out what that Lisanna girl had in mind to think longer about it.

"Oh, I see. You two are hanging around a lot as of late," Lisanna said and just then Sting understood the situation.

He knew that Natsu was afraid of Lisanna being suspicious so he brushed her words away with saying that they just got along pretty good lately. But Sting knew that Lisanna wasn't suspicious.

She was jealous.

"Well I have to go again. I'm sorry, I don't want to make Mira angry. See you in the guild later?" Lisanna asked and centered her attention back on Natsu, who just nodded in return. Again the white haired mage lunged forward, hugging the Fire Dragon possessively and shooting another glare at Sting. The guild master could read the words in her eyes this time.

_Don't come near him any further. He's mine._

Then she let go of Natsu and disappeared back into the busy crowd on the street.

"That was a surprise. I couldn't even properly introduce you to her!"

"You don't have to," Sting said a little too cold for his usual self. Natsu turned to Sting with a confused face.

"What's wrong? You look kind of angry."

"That girl. Are you two good friends?"

"Yeah. That is Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman's little sister. She's a member of Fairy Tail and has been a really close friend of mine since we were kids. She had an accident and we all thought she was-"

"Stay away from her," Sting suddenly cut off Natsu and stared into the direction she came from.

"What? What's wrong with you? Why should I do that?" Natsu asked and slowly became angry. Why would Sting demand such a thing? He had no control over who his friends are!

"Because she's obviously trying to claim you."

"Sting just what the hell are you talking about? Lisanna is just a friend of mine, calm down!"

"No, Natsu, she wants more than that."

"Oh and _you _can tell that, yeah?!" The fire mage suddenly snapped which caught Sting's full attention. "You don't even know her so stop saying that! I can meet whoever I want!"

"I just wanted to warn you that-"

"Warn me of my friend? You don't know anything about her so please stop this crap!"

"But Natsu-" Sting tried to say and reached out for the fire mage's arm but Natsu sharply turned away.

"No! I'm sorry but I think I'm going home now. Thanks for the nice trip to the springs; I'll find the way back alone."

"Natsu, wait please!"

But the Fire Dragon didn't turn back again. Sting felt a stab in his heart as he stood there, watching Natsu walking away with his back turned to him. He considered following Natsu, telling him about the glares Lisanna was shooting him, but Sting guessed that would only make things worse.

With a heavy heart Sting decided to go back to the guild. He could still do some work. Rogue would definitely be happy about that.

But first the Shadow Dragon would have to help him getting rid of his sorrow.

He should have thought about this. That other's noticing their affair wasn't the only bad thing that could happen.

Having a rival at winning Natsu's heart was even more terrible then being found out.

* * *

So that was Chapter 4. Drama is starting...

I hope you guys liked the chapter. I already know what I'm writing in the next one and I **know **you'll love it! So please stay patient like you are. You don't have to worry that I will stop writing this fanfic - I won't. It just takes it time.

Oh and thank you sooo much for all those reviews and likes and following the story like omg I'M SO FLATTERED! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back!

First of all, thank you all so much for over 30 reviews and favorites. I can't even find the right words anymore. You make me sooooo happy!

That's why this chapter is even longer than the previous ones. A little present for all of my sweet readers 3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly still don't own Fairy Tail.

**Warning: **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read! Smut in this chapter so be warned!

Enjoy reading~

* * *

Sting slumped into his chair and dropped his head on the desk. Tears threatened to come to his eyes and he tried his best to will them away. It was a bad idea to go back to Sabertooth. He had to act like his usual self and he really wasn't in the mood for that now.

He knew that Rogue saw through his act. Rogue always knew when he was lying or acting. That was one of the reasons why they were best friends – they simply knew everything about the other person and can't hide things from each other. So it was only a matter of time when the Shadow Dragon would storm through the door and ask what had happen-

"What happened, Sting? Are you alright?"

Yep, he knew it.

"Not really," Sting mumbled but didn't look up. He heard the sigh from his friend, how Rogue closed the door and walked over to his desk, taking a seat on the chair opposite of his.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sting could hear the worry in Rogue's voice. He finally looked up to see that they were alone. No cats, which was good. He loved them but he wanted to talk alone with Rogue now.

"I guess I have a… love rival."

If he wouldn't be so sad right now he would have laughed over Rogue's funny face. That was definitely not what the Shadow Dragon had thought did happen.

"A… what?"

"A love rival."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! Everything was perfect and we wanted to go to my room and then she showed up out of nowhere and tried to claim him and disappeared again and I tried to warn him but he got angry and ran away and now I'm afraid I ruined it all and and…"

Sting made a choking sound and slammed his fist on the desk. Rogue reacted quickly, got up from his chair and walked over to Sting before the White Dragon could destroy something.

"Hey calm down okay! I don't understand you when you're talking so fast. Take a deep breath and tell me everything that happened, from the beginning."

The blond guild master looked at his best friend who even kneeled in front of him now and tried to relax again. After a few moments of silence he started to talk, telling the Shadow Dragon about their trip to the hot springs, how everything went smoothly there and that they had a little fun before they met Lisanna outside. He told Rogue about her glares directed at him, how she had nearly attacked the fire mage and how he had warned him afterwards. Rogue didn't seem to be too surprised about Natsu's reaction. He waited until Sting was finished talking and then stood up again, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

"Do you think he hates me now…?" Sting asked with a weak voice. Rogue didn't like to see his friend being hurt this much.

"No stupid. He wouldn't hate you just because you got a bit jealous."

"B-But he was really angry and didn't even look back one more time…"

"That's because he's a stubborn Dragon Slayer, just like you. He will calm down again and then you can talk things over. You should be careful what you say about that Lisanna girl, though. He seems to be rather sensitive when it comes to her."

"Yeah no wonder… You should have seen her. Pretty girl, exactly the type you'd want to protect. I bet he would choose her over me if she asked him out…"

Now Rogue was becoming angry. The dark haired mage rolled his eyes and bumped Sting on the head.

"Stop mumbling this depressive crap. That's not the Sting Eucliffe I know. You knew full well that it wouldn't be easy to get Natsu but you've come this far. And now you want to give up? What are you, a loser? Definitely not the strong guild master that you should be."

And Sting knew that Rogue was right. He really had come far already. Why should he give up now? Just because of some girl that liked Natsu? The fire mage didn't even notice that she liked him more than normal. And it was Sting who he had hugged, kissed and did other things with before! He wouldn't back off now! Not after he had realized that he seriously loved the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"That's what I want to hear."

"But how should I apologize? I don't want to make things worse. Everything was going perfect before she came."

Rogue thought about it for a moment. It was still kind of weird for him to imagine Sting and Natsu together, doing _really_ intimate things, but he wanted to help him. He wanted Sting to be happy. Especially after they had found out that his future self had killed the White Dragon Slayer to gain his power – Rogue didn't want to become such a terrible person. He wanted to live in peace with his friends. And to accomplish that he would do everything he could do to make his friends happy. If that meant helping Sting with his love problems he would talk with him the whole night about the most ridiculous things. That was only a small prize he had to pay to see the White Dragon's smile again.

"I have an idea. I don't know if it will work this soon but I think it's the best thing you can do right now."

"What? What?" Sting asked curiously. He knew he could count on his best friend. Maybe he could even kiss Natsu again tonight!

"Listen. You are going to…"

* * *

Natsu stormed through the streets with his fists clenched. What was wrong with Sting?! How could he say such things? He didn't understand what had messed with the head of the blond mage. Natsu really wanted to punch him back there and he barely managed to hold back too inappropriate swear words.

Instead, the fire mage kicked one stone after another, his blood boiling and giving him the urge to destroy something. After some while Natsu didn't even know anymore why he was so mad. In fact Sting didn't say something bad. He even apologized but Natsu had just stormed off.

That was when the pink haired mage stopped in his tracks as his anger started to disappear. What exactly was the reason why he reacted so overly sensitive…? It definitely had to be because of Sting! … Had it?

Natsu let out a frustrating growl and ripped at his hair in despair. Why was Sting messing with his head so much? He couldn't think of anything else anymore. It was always the stupid White Dragon Slayer who popped up in his head!

"… _Who pops up in my head?"_ Natsu thought and suddenly remembered his first encounter with Sting nearly one week ago.

In that night Sting had stood there in front of Natsu, so confused and messed up like he is now, and told him that he couldn't concentrate on his work anymore because every time he closed his eyes Natsu would pop up inside his head. Natsu didn't really understand at first what that meant, but he agreed to help Sting, which ended in their current affair.

A blush crept on Natsu's face. He remembered their conversation on their last morning together. How suddenly the word 'love' stood in the room, making them both panic. Was this love?

Was he falling in love with Sting…?

"No! No it can't be!" The Fire Dragon exclaimed and started to run again, his feet carrying him automatically to his house in the woods. He would have gone to the guild but then he would have to see Lisanna. And that would bring back his fight with Sting again, making him even angrier until the confusion settled back in.

It didn't take him long to reach his house. As he slammed the door shut behind him his body sank back against it, leaving him standing there panting hard. It was quiet in the house. Happy still seemed to be in the guild. Natsu stood at the door for a while, listening to the peaceful silence… until he became aware of his panting.

And the panting reminded him of his sexy times with Sting again.

"Stop it stupid head!" Natsu screamed and kicked against the nearest furniture, sending an old wooden chair flying into the wall. It cracked at the impact, losing one of its four legs. Natsu didn't care. He kneeled down, hid his face in his hands but as soon as his eyes closed there he was again. Sting wouldn't leave his mind. And the silence in his house didn't really help him with that.

"Damn it. Guess I have to go to the guild even if I don't want to."

So the fire mage stood up again, walking over to the damaged chair and picked the broken leg up from the ground. He threw the wooden stick on their dinner table before he walked out, now making his way towards the guild house. He hoped that his friends would distract him. And that Lisanna was still shopping.

Sting's face kept bugging the fire mage until he finally pushed open the big doors to the guild. The walk made him realize he had to create some distance between them again. He had spent the last week nearly entirely with the White Dragon instead of concentrating on his work. He was a mage for crying out loud! Even if he didn't have to go on missions that often when he wasn't up to it, he should still do his job.

That was why his feet automatically carried the Fire Dragon towards the Request Board. He looked at the posted jobs and searched for a suitable one that would take a few days to be accomplished. As soon as he found one with a good reward he ripped the paper from the board and stomped over to his team's favorite table.

"Let's go on a mission!" Natsu declared as he smacked the paper down in front of them. Lucy shrieked in surprise, turning to the fire mage with wide eyes.

"Where did you come from?!"

"From the Request Board. Are you guys free?" Natsu asked, ready to go right away. Erza snapped the paper from him, silently reading the request before she gave an approving nod of her head.

"Sounds good. Let's all go together."

"Right! Erza said okay so let's go!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy flame-brain. You don't have to rush us," Gray joined in, reading over the request as well.

"Shut up ice princess! If you're not ready you can stay behind!"

"Calm down Natsu, we've got enough time. Let's just head home to rest, pack our things together and then go tomorrow," Lucy proposed and Natsu knew he had no chance when Erza agreed to her.

Great. Now he had to spend another night in his bed that still had Sting's scent lingering on it. The fire mage sighed and slumped down next to Lucy, ordering something to eat as Kinana strolled by.

That didn't go as planned. At least he could get away the next day, taking his mind off of the White Dragon for once. He was glad that Lisanna really wasn't there yet, giving him some time to calm down. Gray was a big help as well as their fights made him forget everything else.

But the longer Natsu staid, the more confused he got. He wondered if he should tell Sting about his mission. The blond would definitely come searching for him and to find out that he disappeared on a mission that quickly could make him sad.

Natsu shook his head to get rid of the thought. Why did he care if Sting got sad? They weren't in a serious relationship! In fact they never talked about what exactly they were. Friends? Good friends? No, there was something more to it. But could he really call it lovers?

There it was again, love. Natsu tried to remember what Igneel told him about it. How he was able to know if he loved someone like that. But he had never really listened during those lessons. Natsu now wished he had. There was this strange feeling he sometimes got when he was with Sting. Could that really be…?

"Hey Natsu, do you know where Happy is? I thought he would be with you but I haven't seen him since this morning," Lucy suddenly asked and shook Natsu out of his thoughts. He needed a moment before he registered her words. Happy… where was Happy?

"You're right. I don't know where he is," Natsu answered and immediately began to worry. It was strange for his cat to be somewhere else than the guild or with him.

"I think he said something about shopping and then going home. Maybe you should look for him," Erza advised, calmly eating a piece of her favorite cake. Natsu stood up from the table and quickly said goodbye to his friends before he ran off. Maybe Happy could help him. He was the only one who knew about his problems – but now he had to make sure his partner was fine.

* * *

"Happy! Are you home?" Natsu shouted as he slammed open the door to his house. He really had gotten worried on the way. "Happy?"

"Aye! I'm upstairs!"

Natsu let out a long breath he didn't even knew he was holding until now. His feet slowly carried him upstairs as he started to relax. Happy was fine, everything was okay.

Or so he thought, before he saw the white envelope with his name written on it on his bed.

"What is this?" Natsu asked as he sat down on the bed, taking what seemed to be a letter in his hand. Happy flew over to him, standing next to the fire mage on the mattress.

"It's from Sting."

"What?!" The Fire Dragon asked and stared at his cat. "Bu- how? Why do you know that?"

"I just came home from shopping when he stood in front of our door. He said he wanted to see you but because you weren't home he left this letter," Happy explained and looked up at Natsu with a worried expression on his face. "Did something happen…? He looked really sad."

"_I knew it," _Natsu thought and hesitated to open the letter. "We kind of had a fight…"

"Why? Did he hurt you? Or have you done something stupid?"

"I don't know… everything was fine, then Lisanna suddenly showed up and Sting got weird after she disappeared again. Saying things like I should stay away from her because she wants to claim me. I got angry and walked off… and now I don't know what's going on anymore." Natsu let out a loud sigh and looked at the letter.

Happy walked over to his friend and put a comforting paw on his hand. "Natsuuu. You should open the letter. I bet Sting is all worried now, you should at least read what he has to say."

And Happy was right. Natsu opened the envelope and was surprised as something golden slipped out of it. He recognized it as a card and let it rest on his lap as he pulled out the letter and started to read.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I know you must be angry but please, read on._

_I want to apologize to you for my behavior. You're right that I overreacted; I was just… worried that somebody else would steal you away. Before I managed to catch you. _

_So I want to make it up to you. This card is for a room of the big hotel next to the hot springs we visited today. Do you remember it? I will be waiting there the whole night. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I'll respect that. I'm going to leave you alone for a while then._

_But if you do come, I want to talk everything out with you. Properly apologize. And then we can use the time the way you want to. _

_It's up to you now. _

_But I hope that you will come._

_Sting_

And there it was again – that strange feeling that made his whole body feel even hotter than usual. That made his body tingle in excitement. His heartbeat increasing.

Love.

* * *

Sting sat at the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees with his face buried in his hands. He was tired. A yawn slipped out of his mouth and a thought crossed his mind to just lie down and sleep.

Only a few minutes left until midnight. Sting sighed as his hope slowly started to vanish. Natsu wouldn't come anymore. Why was he bothering to stay awake? He had to go back to the guild the next morning and he needed enough sleep. Rogue was right that he shouldn't slack off at work because of some little love affair.

Yes, a little love affair, that seemed to be it for Natsu. He used the opportunity to have some fun with Sting, and now that the White Dragon started to get more serious he thought it was time to end things with him.

Sting wanted to punch himself for that thought. He couldn't know what Natsu was thinking! Why did he project the guilt on the Fire Dragon? Sting was the one who overreacted today. Giving Natsu the fault was making it easier for Sting to get over his love, but it would only be a feeble attempt at escaping the truth. Nothing more.

A loud sound of a gong shook Sting out of his depressive thoughts. The big church in town announced it was midnight. The day was over and Natsu didn't come to him. Sting wondered if the Fire Dragon had even read his letter – maybe he had been so angry that he just threw it away. He wouldn't know what happened. He would leave Natsu alone now; wait until fate drew them back together to talk.

It was hard but it was all he could do. Rogue said so himself. Natsu had given him a chance and Sting didn't use it wisely. It was his own fault that he was alone in this cold hotel room.

It would be way warmer were Natsu to walk in now…

_Click._

The creaking of a door. Warmth creeping up from behind him. Sting smiled as his head was playing tricks on him now.

"Sting?"

"Yeah, sure, as if he would come. Go on mind, drive me crazy. Or am I crazy already?"

"Sting, are you talking to yourself? Look, I'm sorry for coming this late, I…"

Wait a minute. Sting's eyes shot open, his senses jumping into overdrive. There was Natsu's voice. His smell. The warmth, although only faint. Sting spun around and saw him.

Natsu Dragneel had come.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you so surprised? You invited me to come."

Sting didn't answer. Instead, his body reacted before his mind could completely register what was happening at the moment. He leaped up from the bed, crossing the little distance that still separated them.

And kissed him.

Natsu stumbled a step back in surprise but Sting's grip on him was too strong to escape. It didn't matter, because Natsu didn't want to escape.

The fire mage's eyes closed as Sting kissed him with so much passion he could have melted right on spot – and that meant something special for a Fire Dragon. His arms reached up, sneaking around Sting's neck to pull him further against his body. Sting opened his mouth, accompanied with a shaky sigh, and didn't have to wait long for Natsu's tongue to greet him. The pink-head felt how Sting's arms tightened around his body. He was sure that any normal girl would have been crushed by now. But not him.

He felt good in those strong arms, like he was the only person in the world that mattered for Sting. And he started to feel the same way about the White Dragon.

Sting had to break their kiss to get some air back into his lungs. It was then that he noticed he was shaking. And having a way too strong hold around the Fire Dragon to keep himself steady.

"I-I'm sorry," Sting said and loosened his grip but Natsu didn't take his arms away from his neck.

"You don't have to be. I'm not fragile; I like to be hold this tight."

A big smile warmed up Sting's face and Natsu just had to return it. His whole anger, sadness and inner confusion disappeared by looking into those caring blue eyes. For a moment, he wondered why they were standing here. Everything unimportant seemed to fade away around him.

Until Sting decided they had to talk again.

"Look, let's sit down and start from the beginning."

"Do we have to do this? Can't we just stay like this…?" Natsu asked and leaned up to kiss Sting again. The blond kissed Natsu back tenderly and then let go of him, sitting back down on the bed. Natsu pouted at the loss of Sting's body against his but followed him onto the bed short after. They had to talk, and he knew it.

"Natsu, I… I am really, really sorry. Please forgive my rude behavior. I was overreacting and-"

"No, _I _was overreacting. I don't know what made you say those things but I shouldn't have been this… I don't know what to call it. Impulsive?"

Sting chuckled and reached up for Natsu's head, stroking over the pink strands of hair.

"So you'll forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive _me_."

"I wasn't even mad at you, idiot," Sting replied and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Natsu's lips. "I was so afraid that I lost my chance to show you how I feel…"

"Sting," Natsu began and locked eyes with the Dragon Slayer, "You already had your chance. And you succeeded. I wouldn't have gone on a second date with you otherwise."

Sting gulped as his heart started to pound against his chest. "What does that mean…?"

"I-I don't know… I wanted to ask you that. What… are we?" Natsu asked and looked to the side, a blush creeping up on his face. Sting hesitated, nervously going through any option. This would be a perfect moment to confess his feelings. But they had a fight that day and the Lisanna trouble was still at hand. He couldn't just blurt out such important words now.

"Well, when we're looking at it objectively… we are good friends. Two fellow Dragon Slayers. And we are going out on dates together so practically we are… dating."

"We're dating?" Natsu repeated, his face turning red.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"R-Right. We're dating. Going out."

"Is that okay with you…?" Sting hesitantly asked at Natsu's nervousness. Would he back off now?

"Yes! I-It's just strange. And new for me. But that is exactly what we're doing so I'm fine with it."

"Right," Sting replied and scooted closer to the pink-head. "So… we apologized. Forgave each other. Figured out that we are dating. And now… what do you want to do?"

Natsu looked back at Sting and caught his dreamy gaze. He remembered the passage in Sting's letter where he told Natsu that he could decide what they will be doing for the rest of the night.

"Maybe we could celebrate that we're officially going out?" Natsu suggested. And then he could see it – the change in Sting's eyes. How the emotional mage transformed into a hungry dragon. Ready to ravish Natsu right on the spot.

"And _how _do you want to celebrate that?"

"Uuh… Do I really have to say it?" Natsu asked, his blush darkening again. Sting was such a tease!

"Yes. I want to hear you say it."

"You're an asshole, you know that…" Natsu mumbled.

Sting only grinned and lunged forward, pressing Natsu down onto the mattress, caging him in with his arms. "I didn't hear you. What do you want?"

"I-I… I want to sleep with you…"

"And how do you wish to sleep with me?"

"How…? Oh Sting come on, I'm not gonna say that!" Natsu protested and shuddered as Sting's lips hit the spot right below his left ear, nipping and lapping at it.

"I don't know what to do if you don't tell me…" The White Dragon hotly whispered and continued with nibbling on Natsu's earlobe.

"Then… you decide. I want to sleep with you and you decide how."

"Alright," Sting said and drew back a few inches to look into Natsu's dark eyes. "Then I'm going to teach you some endurance tonight, like I promised."

Natsu wanted to ask Sting what exactly he planned to do but he was cut off by a pair of hungry lips. Excitement flooded his body and Natsu decided that talking could wait. There were much funnier things to do now.

Their lips parted in unison as Natsu closed his eyes and started to enjoy every second of it. Sting still lingered on top of Natsu, doing his best to hold the upper-hand as the pink-head started a fiery kiss. He tried to push Sting's tongue back into his mouth, invading the other's cavern, but Sting didn't let him. Every time Natsu tried to suck on the other Dragon's tongue Sting used the opportunity to nibble on Natsu's lower lip, eliciting quiet gasps from the fire mage.

Natsu realized he had no chance when Sting wanted to be the dominant one. Not in things he wasn't yet overly experienced with. Maybe someday they will have a real fight in bed over who takes the lead. For now, he was satisfied with giving that role over to Sting voluntarily.

The blond began to roam his hands over Natsu's body as his fierce advances in taking over the lead started to diminish. He pushed Natsu's waistcoat open, running his hands over the hot skin, up to his nipples. Natsu mewled into their heated kiss as Sting's warm hands rubbed over his hardening nubs, teasing them until he started to squirm under Sting's body.

Sting ended their kiss with a wet sound, their lips still connected by several strings of saliva. One of his hands reached up again, loosening the precious scarf around Natsu's neck. He leaned down and kissed the newly exposed skin of Natsu's neck, nipping and licking at it, enjoying the sounds that escaped Natsu's throat.

"Do you trust me?" Sting whispered into Natsu's ear and leaned back to look into his eyes. Sting could see the lust burning inside of them. Natsu nodded and breathed out a shaky yes.

"Then we're going to try something. We can stop whenever you want, just tell me."

Natsu curiously waited for Sting to show what he had planned. He didn't expect the White Dragon to pull off his scarf and instead wrap it around Natsu's eyes, securing it with a tight knot behind his head. Natsu's sight completely blackened out as his other senses started to sharpen even more. A gasp automatically escaped his throat as Sting's breath ghosted over the wet trail he left on his neck, making his hairs stand up in a pleasurable shiver.

"You will feel everything even more intensely with your eyes blindfolded," Sting whispered into Natsu's ear and slowly started to undress the fire mage. The pink-head didn't resist and threw his clothes from the bed. He didn't care where they landed, he couldn't see it anyway.

Sting chuckled and stopped the undressing at Natsu's underwear, leaving him lying on the bed with only some red boxers covering his body. The blond licked his lips at the delicious treat in front of him. He would use this chance of getting to know every part of Natsu's body. But for that, the pink-head would have to hold still… something in which he isn't good at all.

An idea rushed to Sting's head and he hesitated to even mention it. But as Natsu continued his squirming, searching for Sting's body and trying to pull down his boxers as well, he decided to go that far. Natsu managed to free himself once; he could do it a second time if he was against it.

"Hey Natsu. I want to try another thing, but you really have to trust me for it. And I want to show you that you can trust me. I won't hurt you."

"I trust you, would you continue now, please?" Natsu answered with a flushed face, clearly nervous at what was coming. Sting hovered over Natsu again, bringing the other's body into a position he would be comfortable with – lying on his back, arms crooked over his head on a pillow – and laid a hand on the fire mage's bare stomach.

"White Dragon's Claw!"

A white light glowed out of Sting's hand, leaving a big circular marking right on top of Natsu's muscles. The fire mage flinched out of instinct at the sudden burst of magic but then all of his movements stopped. He tried to lift his arms and pull down his scarf but they wouldn't budge.

"What did you do?!"

"Have you forgotten our fight already?" Sting asked and watched as Natsu tried to remember their fight from the Magic Games.

"… Oh! It's that weird stigma thing you put on me, right? The one I burned off with my fire?"

Sting growled. He hated to remember how easily this powerful trick was just burned away by the Fire Dragon.

"Yes, that. It won't hurt you; it only keeps your body from moving. You can burn it off again when you don't want to do this anymore. Or you can just tell me and I will remove it."

Natsu thought about it and tried to move again. Nothing. He was completely and utterly helpless, his whole body belonging to Sting at this point. He would feel every touch, every kiss, and he wouldn't be able to do anything… And Sting could do everything that he wanted.

A lustful shiver ran through Natsu's body and made his cock twitch in excitement.

"No… I want it. Do everything you want…" Natsu answered with a quiet moan, his face flushed. He never dreamt that something like this would happen to him one day. That another person would want to do this to him… devouring his body while he was lying on the bed and couldn't do anything, only gasp and moan at the wonderful touches.

He could vividly imagine the hungry look in Sting's dark blue eyes.

"That's music to my ears… I will show you how much pleasure you can get without skipping to the final part. I won't stop until you beg me to fuck you," Sting whispered huskily and ran his hands over Natsu's body, drawing over the lines of his stigma with one finger. "I can't believe I'm using my magic for something this sexy. This stigma will keep you from doing anything. You're going to moan so much that you will be hoarse by tomorrow."

"Then start already…" Natsu growled, clearly eager to feel this world of maximum pleasure. But that's exactly what Sting wanted to teach him.

"I am already starting. This is part of it. Seducing you with my words… lightly running my hands over your body… Can't you hear yourself? You're panting and asking for more. The more you ask, the less I will grant you pleasure."

"That's not teaching me endurance, that's plainly sadistic!" Natsu exclaimed and felt Sting's body pressing down onto his again, his breath hitting the Fire Dragon's parted lips.

"If you see it that way then I'll be your sadist this night," whispered the blond. A powerful shiver ran through Natsu's body that he could feel but not act against. Millions of naughty images filled his mind in which Sting did dirty things with him, the sadist punishing his slave, and he couldn't stop the needy moan that escaped his lips. He wanted to do all of this. He wanted to do everything with Sting. Yes he… wanted Sting. More than anything else.

"Do you like that idea?" Sting asked with a low chuckle, leaning towards Natsu's ear and giving it a little nip. "We can do everything you want. Not today, but for our next times… I'm open for everything. I could fuck you in every position, at every place. I could buy all of those dirty things you've only heard about before. I could punish you if you destroy something again… only one word and I belong to you."

"S-Sting…" Natsu gasped and he could feel his blood racing through his entire body, turning his skin even hotter than normal. He wanted to reach out for the other Dragon Slayer, kiss him passionately and rub their bodies together but he couldn't – and he didn't want to end this sweet torture.

The White Dragon began to press soft kisses on Natsu's neck, searching for a good spot that could be hidden by Natsu's scarf, and started sucking on it as soon as he found one. Natsu gasped louder than before and even mewled quietly as Sting's teeth slightly bit down too. He could feel the strong pulsing of blood under his skin where the blond mage teased him.

"A-Are you leaving a hickey…?!" Natsu asked with a quivering voice, trying to imagine what they looked like right now from the outside. And what it would look like to have a huge love bite on his neck.

Sting harshly sucked one last time before he leaned back and enjoyed the sight of the big, red marking he just left.

"Yes. This is only one mark you have to hide… I will give you a lot more", said the blond mage and kissed his way to the other side of Natsu's neck. He carefully eyed the big scar that ran across the Fire Dragon's skin there, wondering where Natsu had gotten it from. He decided it wasn't the right moment to ask and shoved the thought out of his mind for that night. He would ask him some other time.

Natsu inhaled sharply as Sting's soft lips touched his sensitive scar. He felt yet another shiver running over his body at the gentle and wet kisses. His mouth hung open, quiet sounds escaping all the time. He didn't try to hold them back anymore. Sting hasn't even reached the lower part of his body and he already felt too hot – there was no way he could stay quiet during this night. So why should he bother with keeping his mouth shut when he could enjoy so much pleasure?

Sting kept his teasing at tender kisses and caresses. He knew that a scar could be an extremely sensitive area on the body. The blond didn't want to cause Natsu unpleasant pain and decrease his lust. So instead of biting the soft skin he used his hands to scratch down Natsu's sides without any warning.

The pink-head moaned at the sudden lustful pain. He could feel how his body wanted to arch up but it didn't budge. The feeling was strange, not being able to control your body, and he wanted to free himself again – but the pleasure was so intensely good!

"Oh god Sting…!" Natsu moaned with red cheeks.

"Do you like it when I scratch you?"

Natsu thought his body shuddered as Sting's breath hit his now damp scar. He wanted to nod as an answer but not even that small movement was possible.

"Y-Yes… I like the idea of marking each other," he instead answered bashfully and was glad that he didn't have to see Sting's face. He would bet that the White Dragon had a huge grin on his lips.

And Sting did. "You know what? I like that idea as well…" he whispered, kissed his way down to Natsu's chest and flicked his tongue over a hard nipple.

"I want you to do the same to me in the future."

A small bite followed by a needy gasp.

"But now you are the one who gets them…"

With that, Sting pressed his lips down on Natsu's skin and started to suck vigorously.

"Ahh! S-Sting no, don't leave one there… nngh.." Natsu begged, embarrassed over the thought of having red hickeys visibly on his chest. He had to wear a closed outfit for the next days, that was sure.

Sting didn't stop, clearly enjoying the power he had. He listened to every delicious sound and drew his eyes up to see Natsu's aroused face. Sting felt himself harden. He had to speed things up a little or he would lose his mind before he was finished with pleasuring the Fire Dragon.

A big red love bite was left behind around Natsu's nipple. Sting licked his lips at the sight of the sweet love marking. He leaned down again and sucked on another part, leaving one hickey after another. Natsu was starting to get afraid of looking in the mirror after that night.

If the sucking and biting on his skin didn't turn him on enough, the thought of being marked, being taken by somebody surely finished the job. Natsu wanted to feel Sting's sinfully good lips around his hard cock, licking and sucking there as well. Or he could just fuck him into the mattress right now. It didn't matter, because everything would feel perfect.

Sting's kisses reached the hem of Natsu's boxers. He stopped there, pushed himself up and gazed over Natsu's body. Several red circles were scattered everywhere, some already started turning into a deep purple. The white stigma still shined brightly on Natsu's chest, hindering him from any movement. Sting savored the moment, drinking in every aroused pant, burning the pictures into his mind.

Then he finally laid his hand on top of the hard bulge in Natsu's boxers.

"Aahh…!" Natsu moaned in pleasure. In his mind, he thrust up into Sting's hand, wanting to feel even more of the wonderful touches. He didn't have to wait long for more.

"You are so hard… this feels good, right?" Sting teased as his hand rubbed over the hot length. He was amazed how much warmth radiated off the fire mage even through the thin layer of fabric separating his hand from the direct touch to Natsu's skin.

"Remember, in our last night together we were nearly finished by this time. You couldn't experience all of this hot pleasure and lust… Do you see what I mean?"

Natsu whimpered. It was too much. He has never felt so hot in his entire life before and Sting was driving him crazy. Even though he knew he could break off the binding magic spell, he realized that he couldn't escape the White Dragon anymore. He was lost in this world of love and pleasure – and he wouldn't search for an exit.

"S-Sting… I understand. I want you, so please…" he begged and for the first time, Sting wanted to see the look in Natsu's eyes. Damn blindfold idea. But someday he would get to see it. Right now, there were other things to concentrate on…

Sting grabbed the red fabric and slowly pulled it down. The hard length sprang free from underneath it, accompanied with a delicious little moan of the fire mage. Sting freed Natsu completely from the last piece of clothing, throwing it to the ground and leaned back down again. He spread Natsu's legs a little more, creating space for his body, and put them back in a comfortable position.

His eyes hungrily gazed over the glowing flesh. Sting started with kissing over Natsu's thighs, strictly avoiding the most intimate parts. He left some more hickeys along the way until he was satisfied with his job of teasing the fire mage. Now it was time for the real fun.

The White Dragon softly pressed his lips on the base of Natsu's penis, the short hairs tickling his cheeks. He kissed his way up to the tip, drawing long, shuddery gasps from the fire mage. Sting could smell Natsu's arousal heavily lying in the air, slowly mixing together with his own. He loved the aroma and taste of the Fire Dragon. It made his inner beast go wild.

Natsu groaned as Sting finally engulfed his throbbing length with his mouth. He would never get used to how amazing a blowjob felt. For a short moment Natsu wondered if he had done an equally good job in the hot springs before, but his mind wouldn't let him think properly anymore. At some point he just shut off, ignoring every little problem or issue that concerned him, and concentrated completely on this wonderful mouth working another form of magic on his body.

Sting made sure to be extra loud. When Natsu's eyes didn't work his hearing would enhance even more. He slurped and sucked noisily on the hot cock, sometimes humming little groans with his mouth filled. He noticed how Natsu's moans became louder and how his body grew hotter.

The pink-head wanted so desperately to grab something. He wanted to grip Sting's hair, thrust up into that heavenly mouth and squirm under so much pleasure. Some part in him wanted even more, wanted to feel the White Dragon inside of him.

He couldn't decide if he should burn off the stigma or not because his orgasm was approaching fast. Just as he felt his body stiffening and all pleasure being ready to explode, Sting abruptly stopped and pressed his thumb down on Natsu's tip, keeping him from reaching his climax.

"Aaahh please no! Don't stop Sting!"

Sting chuckled in a low, evil tone. "But it's so much fun right now. It would be sad if you come already…"

The blond mage didn't pull his thumb from Natsu's tip as he leaned down again and took one of the fire mage's balls into his mouth. Natsu moaned out loud, followed by a needy whimper. It was too much.

"S-Stiiing… ngh it's getting too much… please…! Ah!" Natsu cried out as Sting's free hand suddenly found its way to Natsu's ass, massaging the puckered entrance. The heat returned to his cheeks, leaving him blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't let you come. Not now. I want you to last till the end… but I have to prepare you for that."

Sting let Natsu's ball fall out of his mouth as he needed his tongue to wet three of his fingers.

Natsu had been starting getting used to the feeling of being prepared for further actions before. But having an aching arousal during stretching time and a thumb being pressed on its tip made the whole process harder than ever. As two strong fingers thrust in and out of him, occasionally brushing over his weak spot, Natsu felt drool running out of his mouth and down his jaw while he couldn't stop his wanton moans. Sting only chuckled evilly and pressed in a third finger.

"Please! Do it, now!" The Fire Dragon cried out with a shaky voice. Sting found the perfect angle and thrust his fingers over and over against Natsu's prostate, driving him to madness.

"Yes, that's what I wanted. Beg for it, Natsu. What do you want?"

"Nngh Sting… please, fuck me already!" Natsu pleaded with desperate need. He didn't care anymore how embarrassed he would be the next morning. All he could think about was this painfully good pleasure and the White Dragon that caused it.

Sting's fingers plopped out of Natsu's ass. The blond mage grinned and changed their positions. Soon they found themselves pressed against each other, Sting spooning the smaller Dragon Slayer, his hard abs firmly pressed against Natsu's back. The Fire Dragon started to feel uncomfortable as his arms and legs were thrown into an awkward position. Before he could say something, Sting leaned towards his ear and whispered huskily.

"You can burn it off now. Let's enjoy the fun together."

And with that the White Dragon lifted Natsu's leg up and pressed into the still tight entrance.

Their loud groans filled the air and Natsu didn't register everything immediately. Not until Sting started to draw out again before thrusting back inside he managed to understand what the guild master told him.

Trying his hardest, Natsu concentrated his flames to his stomach and sighed in relief as life crawled back into his limbs. He reached up and pulled the scarf from his eyes, letting it drop down on the mattress. It wasn't too bright in the room but his eyes needed a moment before his sight was clear and focused again.

Sting didn't stop and rolled his hips back and forth, sliding his thick length in and out of the tight hole. He couldn't hold back anymore now. Everything was too perfect. "Nnh, Natsu, I –"

Natsu rolled his head back and harshly pressed his lips against Sting's. The White Dragon's words caught up in his throat and all he could do was groan into their wild kiss. His grip on Natsu's leg was so powerful it would leave a dark bruise, but none of them cared. They were too lost in each other to even notice.

"Hah, aah, Sting… more. Fuck me harder, please…!" Natsu begged against Sting's lips and rolled his head to the side again, biting into the pillow as Sting fulfilled his demands. His hand slowly reached down to his extremely hot and throbbing length, gripping and stroking it at a matching rhythm. Sting's wild instincts took over as he plunged back in harder with every thrust. He was damn close as well and all those sexy and dirty noises clouding his mind were too much.

Natsu, who had been so close to the edge already, lost himself in ecstatic pleasure through a particularly strong thrust against his prostate. White lights spotted his vision while he moaned Sting's name, shooting his hot liquid on the bed sheets. Sting didn't last long with Natsu's tight walls spasming around his cock. After a few more wild thrusts he buried himself deep into Natsu's ass and shot his own load inside.

The fire mage could vaguely feel something hot filling him and it felt like an eternity until Sting fully pulled out his spent cock. He had been buried so deep in Natsu's ass that the Fire Dragon felt even more disappointed at the loss of Sting.

The disappointment quickly vanished as Sting carefully dropped Natsu's leg and threw his arms over the heated body in front of him. Natsu leaned back against Sting's chest and tried to calm his breathing and rapid heartbeat. As they relaxed, Sting softly stroked over Natsu's skin.

"That position was nice," Natsu mumbled, still exhausted, and rolled around to face the other Dragon Slayer. Sting smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss on Natsu's lips.

"I also liked it. Does it have to be over already?"

"I would have lasted longer if you hadn't tortured me so much before."

"But you loved it, right?" Sting asked with a smirk which only widened at Natsu's blushing face.

"S-Shut up… It's nice to get so much attention, is that enough of an answer?"

The blond mage only laughed quietly and pulled at the blankets they had kicked to the side during their frantic love-making. He covered them both with it and nearly crushed Natsu with his embrace.

"Let's clean up tomorrow. I'm really tired now," Sting said and nuzzled his nose in Natsu's hair. It was then the Fire Dragon remembered he had made plans for the next day.

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you! I took on a job with my team. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Sting drew back a little shocked to look into Natsu's face. "Really? … How long will it take you guys?"

"One week. I'm sorry, but we're both mages so you have to understand. I need to work."

The White Dragon shook his head and smiled. "I'm not angry. It's okay, one week will be over in a flash. I'll use the time to concentrate on my own work for once. I'm sure Rogue is delighted to hear that."

Natsu laughed and scooted closer to Sting again, returning the warm embrace.

"I'm happy you understand. Maybe someday we can go on a mission together."

"I really wish to. But now, I want to fully enjoy the time we've left. Stay in my arms all night, would you?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. Can't leave my boyfriend in the middle of the night, right?"

Boyfriend. They really were together now. To hear that word coming from Natsu's mouth, calling the White Dragon his boyfriend, left Sting with the amazingly warm and happy feeling only love could produce. He wanted to tell Natsu soon. He was so close to grasping his dreams that he couldn't think of anything bad anymore. Natsu was everything that mattered.

"Right. Promise me that you wake me up before you leave. I want to kiss you goodbye."

"I promise," Natsu chuckled and cuddled closely against Sting's chest. "Good night my dragon."

"Good night," Sting whispered and happily closed his eyes. He had never fallen asleep that quickly and satisfied in his entire life before.

* * *

Sting woke up feeling cold. It wasn't actually cold in the room but something hot was missing. He tiredly opened his eyes and immediately recognized what was missing.

"Natsu? Natsu, where are you?" The blond mage called out and sat up in the bed, worry filling his mind. Did the fire mage leave already? He promised him he wouldn't!

A door suddenly opened and Natsu appeared again, walking towards the bed until he came to a stop next to the nervous White Dragon.

"I was in the bathroom, don't worry."

Sting let out a relieved sigh and reached up to touch Natsu's cheek. He rose from the bed and drew Natsu closer to him, softly pressing their lips together. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Natsu replied and smiled. Sting noticed that the fire mage was fully dressed already and ready to head out. Then he remembered the mission he had to go on.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly 10. I wanted to wake you just now because I have to go."

"Not even enough time for a breakfast anymore?"

Natsu shook his head apologetically.

"And a quickie?"

"You're tempting me but no. If we go for another round I won't be able to walk anymore."

Sting smirked and let his hands drop down to Natsu's butt, massaging the firm cheeks.

"I'm that good, huh? Well, I won't cause you any trouble then. But when you're back, that excuse won't work a second time."

Natsu chuckled and pulled Sting's hands away from his rear. He wanted to stay but he couldn't call off the mission now that Erza was in on it.

"I think I'm gonna miss you," the fire mage mumbled honestly.

"I'll also miss you. Hey, Natsu, when you're back there's something I want to tell you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why not tell me now?"

"It's something important that needs time. Don't worry about it now – I will tell you when you're back in town."

"I'll let you know then. Let's meet in front of the Fairy Tail guild again. The place we met that first night."

"Alright," Sting agreed and kissed the pink-head one last time before Natsu pulled back.

"I'm sorry I have to go so suddenly. I can't wait till we see each other again."

Sting smiled and nodded. "I won't stop thinking about you."

"You should or else Rogue won't be happy with your work!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. You should watch out that nobody sees those beautiful marks I left on you."

Natsu blushed and tugged at his scarf, wrapping it securely around his neck so that no skin was showing. "Next time I'll mark you up, too!"

"Can't wait for it."

The Fire Dragon turned around, took his bag Sting hadn't even noticed Natsu was carrying last night and walked for the door. Sting slowly followed and leaned against a wall, watching as his lover pushed down the door handle. Just as he was about to head out, the pink-head spun around again and latched himself on Sting, surprising the guild master with a passionate kiss.

Sting returned the wild kiss fiercely, snatching his arms around Natsu's body. They stood there for a while, clinging to each other, not wanting to break apart. Only as a lack of air threatened them both did they manage to end their kiss.

"I have to go…"

"Right. See you in a week," Sting whispered out of breath, his heart painfully beating against his ribcage.

"See you in a week," Natsu replied and detached himself from Sting, straightening his clothes again before he left the room for real this time.

The blond mage closed the door and leaned against it. A shaky sigh escaped him as he pressed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He would tell Natsu about his feelings when he returned from his mission. And something inside of him was sure that it would work out well.

After all, they were boyfriends now.

Nothing managed to wipe off Sting's smile from his face for the whole ensuing week.

* * *

That was chapter 5. Wow, I just realize we're at 5 chapters already. And they are finally making real progress! Yay!

It would be a shame if something were about to happen in the next chapter... *insert evil laugh*

Stay patient if you want to know what's coming next. Things are getting interesting, that's for sure!

Thank you again, I really have some awesome fans 3


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back again!

**Warning: **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, don't like don't read! Also some Lisanna bashing _again _(I'm sorry Lisanna!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and I guess I never will own it... *sob*

Now enjoy~

* * *

Team Natsu was sitting at a table in their inn's built-in restaurant, enjoying their dinner in a friendly environment. They had just arrived in town a few hours ago, met their client and decided to rest the night before they would start with their work the following day. As the team ate their delicious meals, Natsu tugged at his scarf - for the hundredth time this evening.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? You're even more obsessed with your scarf today than normally!" Gray exclaimed angrily and slammed his glass on the table. Everyone's eyes jerked to the black haired ice mage at his outburst, and then back to the accused Dragon Slayer.

"I guess Gray is right. You _are_ more concerned with your scarf today than usually. Is something wrong?" Lucy asked and eyed the pink haired mage up curiously.

Natsu gulped as he felt his blood rushing to his face. He hadn't thought that his teammates would notice his nervous behavior in less than a day. He hadn't planned on being this obvious either, but since Happy whispered to him that he saw something purple on his neck for a second during their long train ride, he couldn't think about anything else than hiding his skin nonstop.

And now Gray, Lucy and Erza all looked at him with a demanding stare while Happy giggled into his little blue paws.

"I-It's nothing," Natsu stuttered and tried to calm down again, but his friends wouldn't back down yet.

"Nothing, eh? Now I'm even more curious," Gray answered, his scowl immediately replaced by an evil grin.

"Has something happened?" Erza asked worriedly and moved her hand to Natsu's scarf, only to have it quickly smacked away by the pink haired mage. The whole team stared at Natsu in shock.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Lucy asked nervously, scared of how Erza would react to this. The scarlet knight stayed cool, but her fierce eyes directly met Natsu's.

"If you don't tell us yourself, we have to look at your neck by force."

"N-No, please, it's nothing. Really!" Natsu pleaded but the little slap to none other than Erza was inexcusable. He had ruined it for himself. "Come on Happy, help me out a little!"

"I'm sorry Natsu, I don't know what you're talking about," Happy answered and looked away innocently. _'Damn cat,'_ Natsu thought and desperately searched for a way out of this situation.

Erza scooted closer to Natsu and reached her hand out again, but Natsu backed away this time. He couldn't get away with this any longer… but was it okay to tell? He couldn't risk telling them the whole truth, but maybe…

"Okay, okay, stop it. I'll tell you what's wrong but you _really _have to promise me that none of you says anything. This is something private and I can only tell you if I can trust you. Promise me or leave this be."

Natsu tried to look serious and waited until everyone promised him that they would keep quiet. Even Gray promised, but Natsu was sure he only did it because the curiosity was killing him, so he had to comply.

"Now tell us. Is it something bad?" Lucy asked worriedly. Natsu felt extremely uncomfortable with the stares of his best friends and the things he now had to talk about.

"No it's nothing bad. It's just… I have a – I'm going out with somebody."

He should have placed bets on their reactions. Gray spit out his drink, Lucy's face turned deep red and Erza managed to crack the fork she was holding. They all stared at Natsu in disbelieve, and only Happy was able to laugh at the reactions of their friends.

"You're kidding," Gray said after cleaning his mouth with a napkin. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm in a relationship."

"Wh-What… for how long? And who is it?" Lucy stuttered, holding her hands over her glowing cheeks.

"I can't tell you who it is because we have to keep it as a secret for now, but it's still fresh."

"And why are you hiding your neck?" Erza asked calmly, although she really wanted to know more details.

"Well…"

"He's got a biiiiig purple love bite!" Happy suddenly explained and started giggling again.

"Happy!" Natsu screamed with a red face and slammed a hand over the mouth of his blue cat. Soon Gray joined in with laughter, followed by a few silent giggles of the girls.

"That's not funny! Why are you laughing?" The Fire Dragon pouted and wished to disappear right now. He pulled his scarf even tighter around his neck and tried to hide inside of it.

"Our little Dragon Boy is starting to get some experience. How adorable!" Gray laughed and wiped a single tear from the corner of his eyes.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Natsu. Everybody makes these experiences and love bites are a nice thing. You should be happy about it," Erza reassured with a big smile on her face.

Lucy nodded and gave the pink haired mage a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it Natsu! But I can understand that you don't want everybody to see."

"T-Thanks guys… I'm really relieved now. But please, don't tell anyone. We're just starting with this and it's a complicated matter… nobody is allowed to know for now."

"Geez, that sounds like you're dating a little girl and you're not allowed to do so until she's old enough," Gray commented and laughed at the idea before falling silent. "You _aren't _dating a little girl right-?"

"Of course not! We're both adults!"

"And doing adult stuff…" Happy giggled and was rewarded with a real hit on his head.

"Already? Are you sure you aren't rushing things?" Erza lightly scolded while Lucy was blushing all over again.

"I-It's fine Erza, we're in a healthy relationship, everything's fine! You weren't supposed to know this much anyway," Natsu stammered while still struggling with his bratty cat.

"Well I'm happy for you and as much as I'd like to know who that girl is, I think we should respect your wish. As long as you promise to tell us someday!" Lucy said and smiled at her teammate. Erza and Gray returned the smile and agreed to the blond stellar mage.

"Yeah, I promise. Thank you. I'm really happy!"

And Natsu meant every single word. He would tell the guild someday, as soon as they learned about the rules of relationships between guild masters and mages, and when they were ready to publicly announce it. Natsu knew that he and Sting still had to clear out a few things and see where they were going, but he was positive that their future would work out. He sure wished for it.

* * *

"_Natsu… be careful, I really – ahh!" Sting moaned loudly as the pink haired Dragon thrust inside him, claiming him for the first time. Natsu pressed his lips down on the guild master's to silence his lustful screams. _

_The feeling of being inside Sting was so immensely different from their other times. Natsu was getting crazy with the tight walls pressed around his heated cock, the dominance he was finally allowed to experience. _

_The Fire Dragon took both of Sting's arms and harshly pressed them on the bed over the blond head, holding them in place while he slowly pulled out of Sting's tight ass, before ramming back inside with a powerful thrust. _

"_Ooh Natsuu! Aahn.. f-fuck…!" __Sting screamed and arched his back, his eyes closed in pleasure. Natsu looked down at his prey and buried himself deeper into the White Dragon, with every thrust being harder than the last one, fucking the blond into the mattress as his inner beast took over the control…_

"_Natsu! Natsuu..!"_

"Hey, Natsu. Are you awake or not?"

"Huh?" Natsu groaned as his intense dream slowly faded away and confusedly left him in the dark hotel room.

"You were breathing strangely and tossed around in your bed. I was worrying if everything's alright," the gruff voice of a tired Gray explained with an annoyed sigh.

"Y-Yeah, I was just dreaming. Don't worry," Natsu answered as he finally understood what had happened. He only wished that he hadn't been making… weird noises in his sleep. The dream still had its effects on his body after all.

"Oh. Sorry that I woke you then. Was it a bad dream?"

"No, well… quite the opposite actually," the Fire Dragon admitted and inwardly cursed himself as he heard how his icy friend shuffled in bed and turned his attention to the fire mage.

"Now _that _sounds exciting. Tell me, was it about your girlfriend?"

Natsu could even hear the dirty grin on Gray's lips as he talked.

"I-I don't think that's any of your interest…"

"So yes, I was right. I never thought that I'd live to see you getting some experience in that area. You're finally growing up, eh?"

"Thank you, asshole. For your information, I knew exactly what sex is even before my relationship. I'm not that stupid."

"So, you already banged her?" Gray rudely asked and leaned forward to bump his fist against Natsu's shoulder. "You can talk, Happy is asleep. It's just us here."

"I didn't really… urgh, it's hard to explain. But yes, we had sex," Natsu answered and started to wonder if he could be open with Gray. They were rivals, but somewhere deep down he still thought of the ice mage as a brother. Maybe he needed another real friend to talk with.

"Gray," the fire mage began nervously and rolled on his side, facing the raven haired boy, "Can I talk to you about some private things? I know we're always fighting and that will never change but… you know. We're still friends in some way. Can I trust you?"

"Stupid flame brain," Gray sighed and gave a light smile, not that Natsu could see it in the dark room. "Of course you can talk with me. I hate your guts, but we _are _friends. You're there for me when I need you, so I'll help you out as well. Nothing we talk about will leave this room."

"Thank you. It's… kind of embarrassing. And I really hope you won't think bad of me-"

"Spit it out already."

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm dating a man."

Natsu really hoped the ensuing silence wouldn't lead to Gray laughing his ass off or even say disgusting things about him. He would have never expected to get _that_ kind of reaction.

"That's surprising. But you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"… What? No snarky comments or laughter?"

"'course not, stupid. I'm not some immature little brat. Loving someone of the same gender, or even if it's just sex, is totally okay. I would say it's only natural to make some experiences with both genders, to know what you're really into. If you're already happy in your current relationship, I'm happy for you as well."

"Wow, I would've never thought to hear something like that from you."

"I told you, I'm not a kid anymore. Is that the reason you can't tell us who the person is? Because you're afraid of the reactions?"

Natsu contemplated if he could tell Gray more about him and Sting. Maybe he had a good advice. But he had promised the blond mage that they wouldn't tell anyone except for their closest friends – and although he counted the team under his closest friends, he couldn't feel completely positive about telling them.

"No, it's because of his… social status. I really can't tell you because we're just starting out with all of this. But if everything goes well you'll all get to know who it is."

"I don't care as long as it's not gramps."

"God no, that's… ew!" Natsu laughed, although Gray wasn't really that far off with pointing out a guild master. "My boyfriend is young and sexy as hell."

"That's nice for you. So, is he good in bed?" Gray asked and Natsu could hear the other's grin again. Seriously, why was everyone so interested in the sexual stuff? But it was his time to brag now, he had to use this chance.

"He's a real god. I couldn't even imagine better sex."

"I assume you're the one who takes it?" The ice mage said bluntly, and Natsu was sure that Gray would be able to see his glowing cheeks even through the darkness of the room.

"Y-Yeah… but he's okay with switching our roles one day. I'm excited to try it."

"Man. Know what? I'm kinda jealous here. Haven't had a girl for a long time. A rough romp with a guy would be perfect right now," Gray admitted and laughed quietly.

"You're into guys?" Natsu gasped but felt more comfortable with every passing second. Talking about those things with Gray really calmed him.

"I told you, I think you should experiment with both genders. I like boys and girls. I tend to girls, especially for the happy family thing in the future, but if I find a guy I love I'm not going to be disappointed with it."

"I hate to admit it but you really sound mature when you say this."

"Thanks idiot, I started growing up earlier than you. But I'm serious, just do what you like to do. If you love him, be happy with him. It's that simple," Gray advised and flopped down onto his mattress again before he added, "Also, if he's so good in bed like you say, you should _definitely_ keep him."

Natsu laughed at that and rolled back onto his back as well. "Thanks for the advice. I'm still surprised to know that you like guys as well. Maybe… we could talk again some other time?"

"Sure, but only if you keep quiet about this too."

"I promise!"

"Good. Now sleep, we have to work tomorrow. I'm not dragging your ass out of bed."

"You were the one who pulled me out of my super awesome wet dream."

"Shut up and go back to your sex god."

"Won't complain about that!" Natsu laughed and pulled his blankets around his body. The room fell into silence again, only interrupted by the little snores of the blue cat sleeping soundly next to Natsu. The fire mage really felt good after his conversation with Gray. It was reassuring to hear more positive reactions, and he was sure that others would accept his relationship as well if not even his biggest rival made fun of him.

But Gray's words made him think about his relationship with Sting. Not only the ice mage, but Erza and Lucy as well immediately assumed that he was in love. Was it necessary for a relationship to be in love with each other? He guessed not, but as he thought about the White Dragon, he really hoped that Sting was in love with him.

He wanted to experience love. Not only the sex, but all of the romantic feelings as well. He wasn't completely sure what he felt, but he could say for sure that the blond mage was important to him and that he didn't want to end their relationship. He was happy. And the longer he thought about it, the more did he know that at least this was true:

He really wanted to fall in love with Sting. And he had a positive feeling that his wish would come true.

* * *

Sting slammed the last paper on top of the stack that Rogue was holding, and stood up from his chair with a big grin plastered on his face.

"That was the last one. Good job, Sting," the Shadow Dragon praised and took a step back, only to make sure that his enthusiastic friend wouldn't run him over. "You've worked hard the last week. You should take a day off tomorrow."

"Oh you know that's like music to my ears," Sting replied as he quickly cleaned his desk and packed his stuff. "Are you sure I can do that?"

"Yes it's okay. Everybody deserves a day off once in a while. Tomorrow is Saturday, so be sure to have a nice and long weekend with your boyfriend," Rogue instructed and gave the blond a pat on his shoulder. "But make sure you can walk to the guild on Monday."

"I can't promise that yet, Rogue," Sting replied with an evil grin.

"Don't tear him apart."

"Can't promise that, either…"

"Oh come on," the Shadow Dragon laughed and walked out of Sting's office, followed by his best friend. "I won't order you around, just have fun and stay alive."

"Yes, Sir! Don't worry, I don't know if he's too tired for much stuff. I could understand that."

"We both know who you're talking about. Have you ever seen him tired?"

"Well… a few times now, yes."

"Stop bragging and go already," Rogue snapped as they walked around the corner to Sabertooth's big guild hall. He stopped briefly again and looked over to Sting, who eagerly waited for what he had to say to him. "Good Luck. I wish you the best."

"Thanks Rogue!" Sting grinned, waved a goodbye to his guild members stepped out.

Rogue knew about Sting's plans. As soon as they were alone and the atmosphere was right, Sting would confess his feelings towards Natsu. The White Dragon knew that it was still early and could end in a bad way, but he couldn't wait anymore. Now that they officially were a couple he had to tell him. He just couldn't stay quiet any longer.

The nervousness was killing him as he walked to their meeting place in front of Fairy Tail's guild house. He never told a person before that he was sincerely in love with them. Of course there had been many girls in his life, but none of them had a real spot in his heart. More often they were just a way to spend the night and to relief some stress.

But now he was serious. He managed to win Natsu as his boyfriend, now he never wanted him to leave again. He wanted to be in love, to become one with the Fire Dragon. He wanted to share his life with him.

The newfound resolve in his heart only hurt more at the sight he had to walk into.

Sting hadn't even noticed how fast he had been walking until his feet automatically carried him to the guild and abruptly stopped. Time seemed to freeze as he slowly took in what happened in front of him.

He had reached Fairy Tail earlier than planned, but he never thought that his early arrival would be rewarded with the picture of Lisanna and Natsu – leaning against the wall he had always secretly waited for Natsu, were they had met on that special night – kissing each other with closed eyes.

Sting didn't say anything. He was too disappointed and hurt. Only after he felt a crack in his chest did he manage to turn around and silently walk away.

* * *

"Mmh- stop!" Natsu shouted as he pushed the silver haired girl from his body.

"Why'd you do that?" The Fire Dragon asked as he smeared a hand over his lips.

"B-Because I like you… and everybody says you like me as well!"

"Who the hell said something like that?!" Natsu snapped and felt his blood run cold as his nose picked up a familiar scent. He looked to the side and saw a blond head slowly walking away from the guild. He wanted to call out to Sting, unbelievably happy to see him again, but then he remembered what just had happened.

"_Damn! What if he saw that?!"_ Natsu thought frustrated and wanted to run after the White Dragon, just as Lisanna crashed back into his chest.

"Just be honest Natsu! We're meant for each other. Couldn't you feel anything in that kiss?"

The fire mage stopped and thought about her words. He really didn't feel anything during that short kiss. Natsu knew that he liked kissing, and he liked Lisanna, but her lips pressed against his only felt awkward and wrong. It felt nothing like the hot and passionate kisses he had shared with Sting, or the soft and gentle ones they had enjoyed more often lately.

Lisanna reached up and kissed the pink haired mage a second time, only to be pushed back a little too harshly.

"I said stop!"

"Why? Why are you pushing me away?!"

It was too much. He was so furious he had to destroy something – and he couldn't even explain to himself why his emotions were going crazy. They screamed at him to see the truth. The only thing he wanted to do was run after Sting, but before that he had to clear this once and for all.

"Because I am in a relationship! I don't love you Lisanna, I'm in love with another person!"

Natsu couldn't control the words that slipped out of his mouth, and he froze in his movements as well as the silver haired mage. Did he just say that he was – in love…?

"N-No way… you're lying! This can't be true!" Lisanna shouted but Natsu didn't hear her anymore. He ignored her shouts and ran, ran for that familiar scent, the blond hair, the one he loved.

He was nearly out of breath as he finally reached Sting. The White Dragon came to a stop but didn't turn around. Natsu didn't care as he kept walking and hugged the slightly taller mage from behind.

"I'm back," Natsu mumbled weakly and breathed in what he came to miss the last seven days.

"I know. I've seen you already," was all that Sting answered, but Natsu could hear the suffering in his voice.

"So you saw…"

"You're not even denying it?" The White Dragon angrily asked and finally turned around. Natsu let go of his body and shuddered as he saw the pain on Sting's face.

"It wasn't my fault. I was waiting there for you and she just came up and kissed me."

"And then you thought 'Oh, cool, a kiss for free' or what?"

"I pushed her away after my shock was gone. I didn't want her kiss, goddammit!"

Sting shuddered out a defeated sigh. "I warned you about her. You wouldn't listen."

"She's still a friend of mine, Sting. Trust me. Before I ran after you, I told her that I'm in a relationship and that I don't love her." _'Because I love you.'_

"… I'm still hurt. You're gone for a week and the first thing I see is you kissing another person?"

Natsu sighed and wanted to hug Sting again, but the White Dragon took a step back.

"Please, you have to believe me. I didn't want it. Her kiss felt awkward and wrong, nothing like the kisses I share with you."

Sting still kept quiet.

"Come on, why are you so down? It didn't mean anything! I'm _your _boyfriend, not hers. I told her that I don't want her."

"You want to know why I'm feeling down?" Sting finally spoke and looked into Natsu's face. The fire mage gulped as he suddenly feared what the White Dragon would say. He didn't want to lose Sting. Not now that he finally understood what was going on.

"Remember that I wanted to tell you something? I wanted to say it the moment we saw each other again. The moment where you were standing there, on our spot, kissing the girl I already warned you would try to get you. I wanted to tell you…"

Sting took in a deep breath and tried to blend out everything around him. He tried to ignore what was going on inside of him, because right now, there was too much he didn't want to think about.

There was something really dark inside of him that scared him. Scared him of himself.

So he looked into Natsu's eyes and tried to forget everything that happened. He concentrated on the words, and in that moment, it felt like the way he had planned to say it, the way he wished it would have gone.

Only the three words that had started to control his life.

"I love you."

* * *

That was it. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to end it here :)

Thanks for reading! And to all of those who are waiting for it: next chapter will include _switching _;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there~

We reached Chapter 7 already, oooh yeaaah! I never thought this story would be so long but you know what: now I know that it will be even longer! I finally decided on what will happen until the end of the story, and I still have a lot to tell about Sting and Natsu. So, you guys can look forward to many more chapters. It's not over yet :)

Now on to the next chapter!

**Warning:** Still Yaoi, Boy x Boy, that will never change during the story, so don't read if you don't like it. Lemon in this chapter! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Fairy Tail either, but I have a lot of Fairy Tail merchandise. Yay!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

„I love you."

Natsu stood still, his eyes wide opened, as Sting's words slowly sank in.

"You… what? You really love me?"

"Yes. I realized it after our first time. I just can't think about anything else but you anymore. My whole world revolves around you."

Natsu gasped and took a step forward. He felt how his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. His whole body felt like it was on fire – more than ever - and he just couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"You're not joking?"

"What kind of awful joke would that be?"

"I-I don't know," Natsu replied and took another step towards Sting, "I'm really overwhelmed right now."

"I'm sorry. I guess it's too early for that but I couldn't wait anymore… Just please, don't dump me without thinking about it. I can give you all the time you need to-"

"I won't dump you, you idiot. I could never do that, especially not after I realized it myself."

Sting looked at Natsu, surprised and confused over what the fire mage meant. Natsu managed to catch up to the White Dragon and directly stood in front of him, their bodies nearly touching. The Fire Dragon put his hands on Sting's chest and stood up on his tip-toes until their eyes were on the same level.

"This is all new to me, but I think I've realized it. Enough to answer you without regretting it. I love you too, Sting."

Before Sting could reply Natsu leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Sting's. The blond guild master froze in his spot until his mind started to work again. His eyes fluttered closed as his arms sneaked around Natsu's waist, pulling him against his body while fireworks exploded inside of him. Sting couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming right now, but even if it was a dream, he had to enjoy it.

Just as Sting opened his mouth to deepen the kiss the Fire Dragon pulled away.

"Every time I kiss you my whole body feels so good and warm that I could melt in your arms. I hate these annoyingly sweet things that come to my mind when I think about you, but I guess it's part of being in love."

Sting gulped as he saw the earnest determination burning in Natsu's eyes and felt a heavy boulder being lifted from his soul.

"You can't believe how happy I am right now," Sting quietly whispered while still holding onto the smaller mage tightly. "I'm not dreaming?"

"No, you're not. It's true. I love you, Sting."

"Oh god, don't say it again or I'll get a heart attack," the White Dragon muttered as he felt a sweet ache in his chest. Natsu laughed softly and pressed a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

"I could say it all day."

"No please, I really am feeling dizzy. There are… a lot of things that are spinning around in my head. I'm not feeling good Natsu," Sting slurred as his knees went weak and nearly gave out under his weight if he hadn't been holding onto the other Dragon Slayer.

Natsu gripped onto Sting tightly and supported his body. "Hey, Sting, what's wrong? Do you need to rest?"

Sting only nodded as an answer.

"Alright, I'll lead you to my house. There we can both rest; I'm still a bit tired from the train ride. Come on, we'll be alone there."

Sting threw his arm around Natsu's shoulders as they slowly made their way to the Fire Dragon's house, holding onto each other for the whole walk there. Natsu felt horribly guilty because he believed Sting's sickness was due to the White Dragon seeing him and Lisanna kiss.

He couldn't know that Sting's dizziness wasn't Natsu's fault at all, but the evil thought's that had filled Sting's mind while he escaped from the kissing scene. The White Dragon fought against those dark visions and concentrated on repeating one important sentence over and over again in his mind:

"_Everything is alright, because Natsu loves me too."_

* * *

Sting slumped down on Natsu's couch with a sigh. The Fire Dragon worried about his boyfriend and nearly ran to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for him. Yet Sting felt incredibly awful as he couldn't fully enjoy what had happened:

Natsu finally belonged to him. Not just his body, but his heart as well. He had won, and still his mind was plagued by dark thoughts. He had to shake them off and concentrate on their new relationship status.

Maybe he just hadn't realized it yet. Everything had happened so fast – first he saw Natsu kissing that stupid girl, then he thought everything was over and before he could even run away Natsu had confessed his feelings. Was he still dreaming?

"There, drink it. Do you have a headache? Happy keeps some medicine here for the worst cases, so if you need anything-"

"No, no, a glass of water is fine. I just need a little rest. Come, sit next to me. Your presence always calms me."

Natsu blushed. Sting's words were muttered in such a serious tone that he couldn't even question if he was exaggerating or not. He simply obeyed his wishes and sat down next to the White Dragon, scooting closer to him until their shoulders were touching.

Sting put the glass to his lips and sipped on the water inside. Although Natsu's whole house had this cozy and warm atmosphere, the water was refreshingly cold. He sighed again as the cool drink calmed his nerves and threw an arm around Natsu's shoulders, drawing him in a little further.

"Thanks for the water. So, how was your mission? Everything went good?"

"Wha-? Y-Yeah, yeah, it was successful. Not too hard and not too easy, but nothing serious happened. Everything went according to the plan," Natsu spoke after his confusion about Sting's weird behavior vanished. He cuddled into the strong chest of his boyfriend and enjoyed the warmth that spread around both of their bodies, as if it was a natural thing already for Natsu's flames to slowly encompass Sting's body when they were together.

"That's good. You weren't hurt on the mission?"

"No, nothing serious, some small scratches and bumps but they're all gone already. How was your week?"

"It was good. And _boring_," Sting sighed and took another sip of his water. "I got a lot of work done but I constantly missed you."

"I missed you too," the Fire Dragon mumbled into Sting's chest and pressed a gentle kiss on his body.

"But I worked so much that Rogue allowed me to take a break tomorrow. I'm free the whole weekend. So… I wanted to spend it with you but to be honest, I made no real plans. I just wanted to relax with you. Is that okay?"

Natsu looked up at Sting's face with a wide grin plastered on his own. "Really?! We can spend the whole weekend together?"

"Only if you don't mind-"

Sting was cut off by Natsu's cry of joy and the sudden tight embrace around his neck. He was quickly infected by his Fire Dragon's happiness and started to forget all about their previous problems.

"Do you want to do something special?" Sting asked after Natsu's excitement slowly shrank down a little.

"Not really special but… could we go to your place? I'd like to see where you live, if that's okay with you…" Natsu muttered as a faint blush adorned his cheeks. Sting smiled and planted a soft kiss on the other's forehead.

"Of course it's okay. I could ask Rogue to prepare a tasty dinner. He's a pretty good cook."

"For real? He doesn't seem to be the…"

"Housewife type?" Sting finished and laughed at Natsu's dumbfounded expression. "You must never tell him what I said or he might kill us both."

"Alright, I'll keep quiet. I still want to spend a lot of time with you."

"Me too," the White Dragon Slayer replied, put his glass on the messy table in front of Natsu's couch and pulled the smaller mage on his lap. "I want to experience so many things with you. I want to do a lot of stupid couple stuff like cooking together, taking love-sick photos, enjoying a hot bath together, everything."

"You're so romantic it hurts," Natsu said with a soft grunt and with one hand stroked through Sting's blond locks. "I never imagined I'd even want to do such sappy things, but when you say it they actually sound nice. You're ruining my cool, chaotic and destructive image."

"As soon as others find out about our relationship we'll only be known as the two 'lovey-dovey dragons' and they'll all forget about our strength."

"If they really do forget about it, we'll just have to kick their asses," Natsu grumbled. While he looked at his lover he could see a soft smile on Sting's lips and felt warmth spreading around his heart that left him sitting on Sting's lap in a happy daze. "But I don't mind being lovey-dovey dragons in private. After all, I love you."

Sting gasped and stared into Natsu's dark brown eyes. "You said it again."

"Is it not good when I say it?" Natsu asked disappointed and raised a brow as Sting suddenly started to blush.

"N-No, it's just… I still can't believe it. It's too amazing to believe."

"But I do love you. And you really love me, right?"

"Right. I've loved you from the beginning."

"Then let me show you that I love you," Natsu said with such a serious expression on his face that Sting couldn't even think of denying whatever his lover had in mind.

"Show me?"

"I want to make love to you," the Fire Dragon mumbled and tried to sound determined enough without getting embarrassed.

"Make love to me? You mean sex? We've already slept with each other several times, I don't see a difference when-"

"I want to be on top," Natsu blurted out. That caught the White Dragon off guard.

"You mean, like… riding me? Or…"

"Or the other thing, yeah. I want to be the one who… you know. S-Sticks it in," the Fire Dragon stuttered and felt a hot burning on his cheeks. Sting couldn't help his own blush from rising before he let out a quiet giggle.

"You're so shy when it comes to sex. Why don't you clearly say that you want to fuck me?"

"I-It's embarrassing, idiot…"

"It's okay," Sting agreed and softly caressed Natsu's lower back. "You can top me."

"R-Really?"

"I told you from the start that I don't mind switching the roles from time to time. But it will be my first time bottoming so… let's be gentle today."

"You, afraid of the pain?" Natsu laughed and yelped as Sting pinched his butt in revenge. "I already planned on being gentle so don't worry, dragon princess."

"If you don't stop with that I'll change my mind and punish you," Sting growled. Natsu felt a rush of excitement and leaned down until their lips were nearly touching.

"Then I'll be quiet before I change my mind as well…"

Their gentle kisses gradually became more passionate. Natsu tangled his fingers in Sting's hair, holding the blond head possessively while his tongue glided into the White Dragon's mouth. Sting quietly moaned into their heated kiss and groped Natsu's ass with both of his hands, ripping a deep groan from the fire mage's throat.

"Play with it as much as you want, you won't get my ass tonight," the pink haired Dragon Slayer huskily whispered against Sting's wet lips before he claimed them again, thrusting his tongue inside the other's mouth, mimicking the things he would be doing to Sting later that night.

Natsu involuntarily rocked his hips against Sting's lower body, making them both groan into the kiss at the delicious friction he created. Sting couldn't wait anymore, took a strong grip around Natsu's waist and pushed them up from the couch. Without breaking the kiss, the smaller mage clung to Sting's body while Sting slowly made his way upstairs to Natsu's bedroom.

As soon as they reached the closed bedroom door, Sting pushed the smaller Dragon Slayer against it and let him slide down back on his feet. Natsu still had one arm around Sting's neck, bringing his face down so they wouldn't have to end their wild kissing, as his free hand searched for the doorknob behind his back. Natsu opened the door and the two lovers stumbled inside, leaving it unclosed as they didn't care about such trivial details anymore.

Natsu took over the initiative and pushed Sting towards his bed while running his hands over the muscular body. Sting walked backwards until his legs touched the bed frame, gripped Natsu again and sat down, pulling the fire mage onto his lap. Natsu let go of Sting's lips and attacked his neck instead, repaying him for their last night where the White Dragon left one love bite after another on Natsu's body.

"First you're all shy and quiet and as soon as we're kissing you're the wild dragon again," Sting chuckled while Natsu licked and kissed all over his neck. The fire mage growled and tugged on Sting's crystal earring with his teeth before licking over a sensitive spot right under his earlobe.

"It's your fault. You're driving me crazy with your kisses alone. And you're no different than me so stop talking and lie down while I'm going to devour your sexy body!"

Sting was to reply something cocky but he wanted to grant Natsu his wish of being the domineering part tonight. Honestly, he really liked how demanding and sexy the Fire Dragon could be when he was aroused. He would do everything that Natsu wanted, and he would obey his every order.

"As you wish, my horny dragon," Sting spoke and fully crawled onto Natsu's bed. Natsu stayed on top of the blond guild master and continued with his kisses on Sting's neck. He searched for a good spot, sucked on it until Sting gasped out a little moan, and then searched for another place; all of it while his hands stroked over Sting's chiseled abs and his lower body pressed down against Sting's groin, rotating ever so slightly.

They were lost in their own world and nobody could have brought them back from it. Sting closed his eyes and enjoyed all of Natsu's caresses, sighing, gasping and moaning occasionally. Natsu was so focused on Sting that he forgot everything, his aching muscles from the mission, the little sickness in his stomach that was left from the long train ride; everything left his mind as he kissed and loved every inch of his lover's body.

A pile of clothes decorated the floor next to Natsu's bed while the temperature in the room rose even higher. Undressing didn't take them long as they were getting wilder with every second. By the time Natsu threw Sting's boxers to the ground, the White Dragon already had a throbbing hard-on pressed against his stomach.

"You're looking really horny, all built up like that," Natsu whispered huskily and licked his lips.

"You're one to talk. I can see you're just as hard. Tell me, have you been touching yourself during the last week?"

Natsu just wanted to dive down and devour Sting's cock, but his question got him curious. "I couldn't. Every time I wanted to there was always someone around. What about you?"

"Well… I had to resist touching myself every night so that I wouldn't be exhausted when you come back. I tried my best, but during an all-nighter with work in my office I couldn't control it anymore. I just had to do it or I would have gone mad."

Natsu grinned evilly, pushed Sting's legs apart and crouched down in between them.

"So you touched this delicious cock… like this?" He asked as his hand gripped the hardened length in front of him. Sting groaned loudly and let his head fall back against Natsu's pillow.

"Yeah… like that."

"What were you thinking about while you touched yourself?" The Fire Dragon continued, his strokes starting teasingly long and slow.

"I was so… nngh horny that I came while you were giving me a blowjob… ooh god your hand feels so good Natsu –"

"So you want to get a blowjob from me?" Natsu teased and puffed hot air against Sting's throbbing erection.

"Yeeaah… use your incredible mouth on me…"

"Beg for it," the Fire Dragon whispered and started sucking on his free hand, licking his fingers until they were dripping with saliva. He watched as Sting struggled to hold himself back from thrusting into Natsu's hand, wanting to only feel his hot mouth.

"Come on Natsu… stop with the teasing already and please do me- ah!" Sting moaned as Natsu suddenly pressed a finger inside. The feeling was so new and weird that he momentarily lost his focus, until he was taken by surprise as Natsu's burning mouth finally engulfed his hard length.

"N-Natsuu… fuck this feels good…"

Natsu grinned around Sting's cock and flicked his tongue over the head while he thrust his second finger inside. Sting let out a pained noise and tried to back away from Natsu's fingers, which brought him deeper into the hot mouth, washing away the pain with pleasure.

"I-I told you to be… aah gentle…!" Sting shuddered and gripped the sheets with one hand while the other reached down to the pink hair.

Natsu briefly let go of Sting's cock to speak.

"I will be gentle. Just relax," he whispered against the warm skin and gave the length a lick from base to tip, all the while softly rubbing his fingers inside of Sting's tight hole. He twisted and swirled them inside, slowly thrusting in and out, as his mouth started to suck on Sting's hard cock.

Natsu noticed that Sting was still fully there, not losing control yet, so he pressed deeper and searched for the right spot he knew would feel incredible. The Fire Dragon knew he had found it when Sting suddenly cried out and for the first time and thrust his hips down on Natsu's fingers, moaning loudly.

"A-Again! Fuck who knew this would be soo good… ahh!"

"I knew it will be good," Natsu whispered and continued with sucking on the throbbing head, licking away the first drops of pre-cum that leaked out of the slit. Carefully he pressed in his third finger, brushing against Sting's prostate with all three of them. The White Dragon roared out in pleasure and the control over his body snapped as he started to frantically thrust his hips down and up, wanting to feel more of both sensations.

As more pre-cum leaked out of the slit, Natsu decided it was time to stop with his mouth before his lover would come too soon. He pulled his fingers out of the prepared hole, leaving a small emptiness behind that already frustrated Sting, and leaned over to his bed side table. Sting opened his eyes in a hazy daze and watched Natsu pulling out the bottle of lube he kept, rubbing the slippery liquid on his own hard cock and squirting some on Sting's hole as well.

"Damn... that thing's cold."

"Don't worry, I'm going to heat you up."

Natsu threw the bottle on their pile of clothes and fully leaned down on Sting's body. While their chests were pressed against each other, Natsu used one hand to position his cock at Sting's entrance. He leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss as his body pressed forward, the thick head slowly entering and stretching Sting.

The White Dragon loudly moaned into Natsu's mouth as he was gradually filled with the fire mage's burning length. He gripped Natsu's back and sank his nails into his lover's shoulder blades, eyes shut tight while Natsu continued spreading the blond, groaning all the while.

"Haa… it's all in now. Does it hurt?" Natsu asked worried and stroked over Sting's cheek. The blond mage opened his lust filled eyes and gasped with every breath.

"N-No it's okay. It feels… strange but good. Yeah, pretty good," Sting huskily answered and rocked his hips, moaning at the movement. Natsu bit his lip as he stared into his lover's pleasured face, feeling the tight warmth around his cock. He remembered his dream in that first night of his mission, how he had pounded into the White Dragon, claiming him, marking him as his own.

But now, he felt different. He didn't feel the raging lust and the need to fuck Sting wildly. He wanted to really _feel _their passion, their bodies combined, and every pleasurable sensation.

Natsu let go of Sting's cheek and gripped his lover's arms, pulling them away from his back. He pressed them next to the blonds' head on the mattress and linked his fingers with both of Sting's hands. The White Dragon stopped with the rocking of his body and stared into Natsu's eyes with a confused and surprised face.

"I told you I want to show it to you. I love you," Natsu whispered, and while strongly holding Sting's hands he slowly pulled himself out of the tight hole before gently pressing back inside. Sting's half lidded eyes locked with Natsu's as he let out a long moan, feeling every inch of the fire mage's cock as it entered him again.

"I really love you," Natsu repeated and built up a steady rhythm, gently thrusting in and out, focusing on brushing against the right spot with every thrust. Sting gasped and moaned continually, still gazing into Natsu's eyes and holding each other's hands.

"I realize it now. Everything that Igneel told me makes sense. I'm in love with you."

"N-Natsu… ahh…"

"I love you Sting," the fire mage vowed and leaned down to seal his confession with a kiss. His thrusts were slowly getting faster, sweat building on both of their bodies. Sting kissed back passionately and gripped Natsu's hands harder, whimpering into their kiss every time Natsu hit his prostate.

They were getting closer to the edge when Natsu ended their kiss, dropped his head to Sting's neck and thrust harder into the White Dragon. He panted and groaned; Sting moaned and writhed under Natsu's body. Their movements were getting faster and wilder, until one particularly hard thrust directly hit Sting's weak spot.

Sting's eyes rolled back as he moaned Natsu's name, shooting his white semen on both of their stomachs. The increased tightness around Natsu's cock brought him to his own orgasm, spurting his seed deep into Sting's ass.

Panting like crazy, Natsu dropped down on top of Sting and rested there as they both tried to calm down. Sting let go of Natsu's hands and hugged the smaller Dragon Slayer, completely crushing their bodies together.

"I love you, too, Natsu," he spoke as Natsu slowly came back to his senses, kissing the side of Sting's neck while he gently pulled his spent cock out of his lover.

"Now we aren't virgins anymore, in both positions," Natsu laughed as he rolled to the side, dropping down next to Sting.

"Yeah. That felt really good."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not a bit. I… never had sex that gentle before. Now I wish I had been like that on our first night," Sting sighed as he turned his body to Natsu and hugged him protectively.

"Don't worry about that. I loved our first time, I loved every night after that, and I loved this time."

"Okay. I think I like gentle and romantic sex. But we can still have rough nights, right?" Sting asked and earned a laugh from the pink haired mage.

"Of course we'll have rough sex. We're dragons."

"Then I wish to be fucked hard by my sexy dragon next time," the White Dragon growled huskily and rocked his hips against Natsu's.

The fire mage groaned and playfully bit into Sting's lower lip. "Stop that or next time will be in a few minutes."

"As much as I'd like that, I'm really exhausted."

"Me too. Let's just sleep for a while and talk about everything else later."

"What about cleaning up?" Sting asked, but Natsu only shook his head and nuzzled his head into the taller mage's chest.

"Don't want to. Just sleep."

"We'll be all sticky later if we don't clean up now."

"Then we'll take a shower together after sleeping. Close your eyes and cuddle me, understood?"

Sting laughed quietly and gave up, letting his lover win. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against Natsu's soft hair, breathing in his scent. His whole body filled with satisfaction and happiness, it didn't take Sting long to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Natsuuu. Sting. Wake up already," a shrill voice echoed and slowly pulled the two Dragon Slayers out of their regenerating sleep. Sting grumbled as Natsu started to move in his arms and opened his eyes, annoyed and still tired.

As he saw Natsu's blue little companion, Sting was glad that he had pulled the blankets over their naked bodies before they completely drifted off into their dream worlds. Natsu had already opened his eyes as well and tried to put everything together while Happy stood by their feet, looking rather exhausted than surprised.

"Finally. You two sleep like rocks!" Happy complained and crossed his little arms in front of his white chest.

"Happyyy… what do you want? I'm tired," Natsu mumbled and dropped his head down into Sting's chest again, pulling the blankets a little further upwards. Happy sighed and summoned his wings, floating over the two mages.

"I wanted to make dinner now, so I had to ask if you want to eat something. And if Sting stays over and wants something, too."

Sting looked at the smaller mage in his arms and wondered if it was okay to stay over. They hadn't talked about any further plans for the weekend except a visit to his own apartment. Would Natsu want him to go or…?

"Yeah I want something. And Sting stays so make enough for three."

… That's cleared, then. Sting was a bit surprised but he cracked a smile soon afterwards. Natsu was still extremely tired and waved at Happy to leave, cuddling back against Sting's body. The White Dragon looked at the flying cat and apologized.

"Aye, it's okay Sting, I know what he's like when he's really tired. Make sure you're downstairs in 30 minutes, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

Happy smiled and flew out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sting let out a sigh and pulled the blankets down a bit, gently shaking his lover's shoulder to wake him.

"No… we still have 30 minutes, can't we stay in bed?"

"I told you we need a shower. Come on, let's wash up."

Natsu grumbled annoyed and cracked his eyes open again, staring at his energetic boyfriend.

"Why are you so cheerful already? I'm fucking tired…"

"I'm happy because you said that I'm staying over. I want to take a shower with you, eat with you and go back to bed with you. It feels like we're living together!"

Natsu mumbled something that Sting couldn't hear and leaned up, pressing his lips onto Sting's in a tender way. Sting smiled into the kiss and returned the loving gesture, stroking through the pink strands of Natsu's hair. As they finally managed to pull away from each other, Natsu got out of bed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm up, let's take a shower."

Sting grinned and followed Natsu to the bathroom, staring at the fire mage's ass as they walked. They scrambled into the shower together, turned on the water and agreed on a warm, yet not scalding temperature before they started washing their bodies thoroughly. Sting scrubbed the dried semen from their chests while Natsu reached around the taller mage and gently sprayed water on his butt, massaging the slight ache away as well. They tried to concentrate on washing only, not touching any overly sensitive body parts of the other, because they knew 30 minutes weren't enough for them if they started now again.

As soon as they were all cleaned up, Natsu turned off the water and got out of the shower first, fetching one clean towel from a shelf next to it. He handed it over to Sting and heated up his own body temperature, drying himself in an instant.

"Wow, that's pretty useful," commented Sting and wrapped the towel around his waist after he was finished. He followed Natsu back to the bedroom and searched for his clothes in the pile on the ground. Natsu put on some clean underwear, jogging pants and a loose shirt. The Fire Dragon even started cleaning the bed by changing the sheets and stuffing the used ones in a filled basket of other dirty laundry.

The White Dragon stared at his boyfriend's casual outfit and did his best to stay calm. Who would have thought that chaotic Natsu Dragneel could look so handsome in a loose shirt and some jogging pants?

"Sting, you're staring," Natsu pointed out as he had finished with cleaning the bed and turned back to the blond mage.

"O-Oh, sorry. It's just, you're looking really good. I think I like that casual style on you," Sting confessed and quickly put on his own clothes, wishing he had brought some comfortable stuff with him. Natsu blushed a bit and stuttered a thank you, waiting for Sting to get ready.

Before they left the room together, Sting drew his shorter lover into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Natsu gladly returned it and playfully grabbed Sting's butt, before they pulled away from each other and walked downstairs, joining Happy in the kitchen.

* * *

"… And that's how we're now a real couple in love," Natsu ended his explanation to his little partner, who had been listening intently.

"That sounds nice. Aye! I'm really happy for you!" The blue cat exclaimed and joyfully bit into his fresh fish. Sting had to smile during their whole conversation, already excited to tell his own friends at home the same things later on. He wanted to tell them with Natsu at his side, and as soon as possible.

The realization of what had happened finally sank in with every word the fire mage spoke. They were together! They were in love! He wasn't dreaming. It was all true. Sting couldn't understand anymore why he had been so out of it after Natsu's confession. He was the luckiest man in the world right now.

"So, when are you going to tell everybody?" Happy asked and pulled the White Dragon out of his thoughts.

"I don't know…" Natsu started and looked at his lover questioningly, "Is it okay for you to be in a relationship?"

"I think being in love isn't really problematic. The fact that I'm in a gay relationship with a mage of another guild is a bigger problem. We could ask Rogue what he thinks about breaking the news to the press, but I think it's safest to ask the Magic Council personally first. When they give their approval to make it official, we can give an interview for the 'Sorcerer Magazine', they are currently bugging me for one anyway, and then..."

"Wow, you sure are a celebrity," Natsu interrupted and stared at his boyfriend. He didn't know Sting was _that _famous since he became Sabertooth's new guild master.

"I have a lot of annoying work to do for a celebrity."

"Is it okay for you to spend so much time with Natsu then, Sting?" Happy asked with wide eyes, chewing on his delicious fish. Sting smiled as he saw Natsu's worried face and quickly reassured him that it was okay.

"I've got a lot of good friends who help me with my work. Once in a while I can even go on a mission with Rogue and the cats. And I like spending time with Natsu, which sets me in a good mood, which results in me doing my job diligently and being motivated. Rogue approves!"

"Then I'm relieved. I don't want to be a burden to you," Natsu smiled and took another bite of his own food.

"You will never be a burden to me. I love you too much to even think something like that."

"Thank you. I love you, too."

"I'm surprised how quickly you two became unbearable," Happy chimed in and earned a laugh from the two Dragon Slayers. "I think you should do what Sting said and stay quiet before everything's cleared. Although it may be a bit tricky…"

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked and cast a worried glance at his blue cat.

"There was quite some talk in the guild today. Lisanna came running inside crying like crazy. Of course everyone immediately gathered around her and asked what happened, so she told everyone that you turned her down, saying you're in a relationship before you left her and ran away… Elfman was really angry because you made his little sister cry. Everybody else was pretty shocked to hear that you're in a relationship and it didn't take long until everybody in Fairy Tail heard of the news. You have to think up a lot of excuses for the next days," Happy told and felt bad to destroy the good mood with his news.

"Perfect. Just what we needed right now," Natsu groaned and stuffed the rest of his meat into his mouth, chewing it a bit too aggressively. He didn't want to deal with everybody's questions. It had been hard enough to tell his closest friends about it, and now everybody would pester him, begging for information.

"I guess that means we have to be extra careful about who sees us together in public. Maybe we should refrain from outside dates before everything is settled…" Sting suggested and earned a pout from his pink haired fire mage.

"We're finally together for real and can't go on dates? That sucks…"

"But Sting is right, Natsu. You have to be careful. Fairy Tail will curiously keep an eye on all of your actions now, one false word or picture will directly lead to a rumor following another. I don't think that's good for your reputation – and definitely not good for Sting's if he gets involved in the rumors before he got the approval of the Magic Council."

Sting was surprised how mature Happy viewed the situation. He thought the blue cat was as naive and simple-minded as Natsu could be sometimes, but hearing him talk this seriously caught the White Dragon off guard. These little Exceeds aren't to be underestimated.

"Okay, I understand. But I still want to go to your place, and have secret dates with you," Natsu insisted which brought another smile on Sting's face. The White Dragon reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"Of course we're going to have dates. And we can go to my place tomorrow. You can stay over as well if you want to."

"That sounds nice. Is it okay to leave you alone, Happy?" Natsu asked and started to feel a little guilty. He didn't want to neglect his best friend.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm happy for you, so I don't mind if you're not home once in a while. In the future, I'm going to be with Carla after all, so we can't live together forever. I'm sure she won't be happy with having you around every day."

Natsu laughed and left Happy in his dream world involving Carla, fish and many little kittens. He looked over at his blond boyfriend and caught Sting staring at him, grinning happily. And Natsu felt the same way.

Later that night, after the three of them cleaned the table together, Happy announced he would sleep on the couch in the living room, not wanting to disturb their privacy. After talking for a while, Natsu and Sting went upstairs, getting ready for an early rest. The tiredness sank in again, so they only took off their clothes down to their underwear and climbed into Natsu's bed together, drawing the blankets over their bodies. Like before, Natsu cuddled up against Sting's chest, throwing one arm around Sting's back, while the White Dragon protectively hugged the smaller mage and nuzzled his nose into Natsu's pink hair.

As they drifted off to sleep for the second time that day, Natsu imagined what it would be like to live with the White Dragon. Everything had went so fast the last weeks. Only one month ago he still had been a virgin, never thinking about any romantic relationships, and now he had a boyfriend whom he came to love dearly. Living together with Sting seemed like a beautiful idea, waking up every morning with the other Dragon Slayer by his side, sharing their meals together, talking about their day before having incredibly good sex and falling asleep together in each other's arms.

Natsu wished that wonderful scenario in his head would come true one day. But there still were some problems they had to take care of before that could happen.

* * *

That was Chapter 7. I really hope you liked it!

I want to say thank you to all of you who keep reading this amateur story, although it takes so long to update and isn't really perfect as well. You don't know how happy you're making me! I love everybody who favorites or follows my stories, who leaves a comment and just everyone who reads them and in some way reacts to them. If I can make you smile or laugh, then I'm definitely doing it right :)


End file.
